Corkscrews
by Devonny Rose
Summary: COMPLETE! AU-fic: Harry was never raised by the Dursleys. Will it affect his future? Oh yeah.
1. Prologue

Title: Corkscrews Author: Devonny Rose Summery: AU-fic....What if Harry's past had been different? What if hadn't been raised by the Dursleys? What if he hadn't had to bear the notability of being the Boy Who Lived? Would it affect his future? Of course! My book one. Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter Series. Parts of the plot and some characters are mine. A/N: I've been seeing a lot of "Harry in a different house" fic or "Harry not being raised by the Dursleys", so I've decided to write my own. I'm planning on it spanning all seven years, but not all will be the same plotlines as the books. And there will be off Canon characters, it's AU and I can do whatever I want with them. Sometimes the smallest difference can cause a catalyst. So...on with the story!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
On November 1st, 1981, Petunia Dursley wasn't expecting there to be a baby on her front steps when she when to put out the milk bottles. And she definitely wasn't expecting it to belong to her sister. So she did what any respectable person in her position (at least, what she though was respectable) would do...she panicked.  
  
"Vernon!!!", Petunia wailed down the entrance hall to her husband. "Vernon, make it go away!!!" Curiously, Vernon Dursley went to investigate his wife's shrieks. But upon reaching her and reading the letter left with the...bundle...on their doorstep, he turned a pale shade of green.  
  
"Oh-oh m-m-y", he stuttered.  
  
"Get rid of it. It'll contaminate my Dudlers." As if on cue, Dudley Dursley started crying from upstairs. "Oh mummy's coming", she called. "Just get rid of the thing." And she went to her blubbering son.  
  
Vernon scooped up his nephew and carried him over to the car before getting in himself. "What am I going to do with you.", he sighed. They drove in silence for awhile, only broken by the occasional sniffling from the child in the passenger seat. The stressed adult drove through Surrey, searching for a likely place to leave him. 'The hospital? A church? Would either even take one of his...kind?' Suddenly, the answer came to him. Mr. Dursley parked his car outside Oakwood's Children Home and picked up the baby. He walked inside and, without preamble, dumped the child on the receptionists's desk and walked out.  
  
The slightly ruffled Janet Weston looked from the child to the door and sighed. She bent over to pick Harry up. "Oh, why would anyone want to get rid of you?" She smiled at the green-eyed boy in her arms. "What's this?" A small flash of gold caught her attention. Digging through the blankets, Janet found a small locket around the child's neck. It was beautiful with a lily carved upon it. Opening it, there was a picture of the new orphan along with what was obviously his parents. On the other side were the words  
  
James and Lily and Harry Potter  
  
"Well, I guess that makes you, Harry Potter." Harry gurgled in response. "Lets get you settled then." And they made there way to the nursery. 


	2. 1 A Slightly Unusual Day in the Life of

A/N Oooohhhh....so many reviews!!!! Okay, since you asked, I'll post more. Thank you every one!!! I've never gotten so many reviews in such a short time before!!! And Pheonix Fire- you'll see what I meant about "notability" in the next chapter. Or maybe the chapter after that. Depends on how far I get. Yes, he still defeated Voldemort, but I thought of something that I hope will make the story more intriguing. So, on with the chapter!!!  
  
CH1: A Slightly Unusual Day in the Life of....  
  
It was dark. They ran on and on up the stairs, trying to escape the green light. The woman held him tighter in her arms as she ducked into a side room. She rocked him slowly back in forth, whispering that everything would be okay, until the green light engulfed her as well. A tall creature with red eyes turned on him. A rush of speeding death started to fly to him--but it never came. A bright glow surrounded him and there was an immense pain in his forehead....  
  
"Wake up, Harry!" The boy in question sat straight up in bed, dazed. It took a pillow straight to the face to snap him out of it. "Finally, we'll be late for breakfast."  
  
Harry Potter, age ten, snapped to attention at the mention of food. "Hold on, I'll meet you down there." His bunkmate, Nicholas Magna, just nodded his head and left. Harry wiped his forehead. He hated that dream. As much as he tried, he couldn't remember where it came from. Miss Weston said it was probably an old movie he'd seen. Somehow, he didn't think so.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from his head, Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a green sweater, then headed off to breakfast.  
  
The halls of Oakwood's Children Home were fairly crowded this morning. Many people waved to him as he ambled down to the Cafeteria. Harry had made quite a name for himself here, being the only person anyone could remember to be able to pull off a prank on Mrs. Starters, the history teacher at the school down the street the children attended. Although, according to him, it hadn't been hard to fill her car with chocolate pudding.  
  
Upon reaching the caf, he slid into a seat next to his best friend, Amanda Carel. Manda had been at the Children Home almost as long as Harry himself had, coming a year and one-half after. "Morning", he yawned, helping himself to a bagel and some orange juice.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead", Manda said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Sleep well."  
  
"Alright. You?"  
  
"Fine. You didn't have that dream again, did you?" She gave him a concerned look.  
  
"Yeah, but oh well. What are we doing today?", he asked trying to change the subject. Amanda noticed this, but went on anyway.  
  
"Elle's uncle sent her some more CDs. She wants us to stop by and listen to them." "Great! Let's get going." Eleanor Bentley was their other best friend. She lived down the street. Unlike them, she was not an orphan. On the contrary, she had 5 siblings and both her parents. The Bentleys had just moved in two years ago from America and every couple of weeks or so her uncle would send over new CDs and tapes for her collection.  
  
The two wolfed their breakfasts and took off down Sweet Lane towards Elle's house. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing and planning all the tricks they could pull for the coming school year. Elle and Manda also took great pleasure in tormenting Harry that it was his 11th birthday the next day and how their 'little boy was growing up'.  
  
It was well past sundown by the time they left. Knowing full well how much trouble they'd be in for staying out so late, the two children snuck back through the window. The others living in the home took no notice of this- Harry and Manda did it all the time. Of course, maybe this time they weren't so lucky.  
  
"Miss Weston is looking for you.", came a snobby voice from above them. Looking up, Harry saw Nicole Brennle, the most stuck-up person he had ever met. And, she was terribly jealous of Harry. You see, for as long as he could remember he had been at the top of his class with Nicole right behind him. He had a great memory for facts and theories, and could go from Step A to Step D automatically in a problem. But, no matter how hard she studied, Nicole could never pass him. This irritated her to no end.  
  
"Really, how long?", he asked, noncommitally.  
  
"About an hour. You're really in trouble now." She couldn't disguise the gleeful tone in her voice.  
  
But Harry just shrugged. He had been called to Miss Weston's office a million times. "See you later.", he said to Manda.  
  
Harry Potter set of down the hall, trying to figure out exactly why he was being summoned. 'I haven't pulled any pranks on her lately, have I? No, at least not ones I haven't already been punished for. Maybe the shaving cream under Mike Gallows' bedspread?' He mused silently as he reached the Oakwood Headmistress's office. Tapping three times, he was called in. All his pranks were pushed out the window at what he saw before him.  
  
A/N: Alright, a new chapter. I should probably explain something to you. My theory is that if Harry hadn't grown up with the Dursleys, who squashed all his abilities and fun, that he would have become more like his father--- mischievous and very smart (after all, he was Head Boy). So, in my story, that is how he is. Please Review everyone. 


	3. 2 Revelations

A/N: Ugggggggg! I've had a major case of writers' block. Or is it typer' block? Anyway, every time I sat down to write some more of this chapter, I couldn't get the words to come out. It was so frustrating!!! And I finally got this chapter all typed up, when my computer restarted itself and I lost it all!!! I swear, some higher power doesn't want me to update this story.  
  
Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far: Tini; kittygirl220; MaggieDB: Do you mean magical? If so, no. I want to make Harry's magical life and his muggle life separate.; Mikee; meghphan; JerseyGirl03; JerseyPike; Englishgirl; Rachel A. Prongs: I never thought of it that way, but you could be right.; Lei Dumbledore; Zaz; PhoenixFire; shdurrani; k00lgirl1808; Katy999; LittleEar BigEar's sis; Ian; Lirael; misguided angel 24; Evil Willow; harrypotter4ever; Maikafuiniel; Affascinato: You'll have to wait to find out *evil grin*; Lady Desdemona; ER; BookMaster3000; and Sethanon Snape. Wow!!!  
  
And now, on with the sho-er...story!!!  
  
CH2: Revelations  
  
~All his pranks were pushed out the window at what he saw before him~  
  
Sitting, in front of Miss Weston's desk, calmly sipping a cup of tea, was the oldest man Harry had ever seen. He had long white hair and a beard that went down to his waist, and light blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. But what struck Harry as odd was that he was dressed in a flowing blue robe and wore a pointy hat. How very strange! That, and the fact the room contained no less than 20 owls, was enough to cause him to gasp in surprise, thus drawing the man's attention.  
  
"Ah, Harry, come in and close the door. You're letting in a draft."  
  
Too shocked to make a coherent thought, Harry obeyed and plopped down into one of the chairs near the desk.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
Harry shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but found his brain didn't seem to be connected to his mouth anymore and shut it.  
  
"Harry?" Miss Weston's voice broke through his stupor. "I'd like you to meet Professor Albus Dumbledore. He has some rather er...interesting news for you." They both turned their attention to the old man.  
  
"Ah yes, straight to business. Harry," the Professor leaned closer to the boy. "You're a wizard." Harry just stared in shock for a minute before turning to Miss Weston.  
  
"This better not be a joke to get back for all the pranks I played." Secretly, Harry was praying it wasn't a trick: it would explain so many things.  
  
"No, it's not a joke. Think back. Hasn't there been any strange occurrences that happened around you."  
  
"More than I can count." And that was true. There was the time he turned his math teachers hair purple and the time he shrank Nicole's favorite sweater. But they hadn't all been pranks either. When he was 5, he slipped over the railing on the third floor. Surprisingly, he didn't get so much as a scratch.  
  
"I thought so. Now, I've come here to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry, where I am Headmaster. Just like your parents." At this, Harry snapped to attention.  
  
"My parents?!?" He instinctively clutched the chain around his neck. On it was a small locket that had been found with him when he was left at the orphanage. And refused to come off.  
  
"Yes, your parents. In fact, I was good friends with them after they graduated."  
  
"So..." The orphan's curiosity was peaked now. "Do you know what-what happened to them?"  
  
Dumbledore rubbed his eyes. "That is a long and mysterious tale, indeed. But someone must tell you. You can't go off to Hogwarts not knowing." He sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Years and years ago, there was a young wizard called Tom Riddle. His mother was a pureblooded witch, meaning she came from a very old wizarding family. His father was a Muggle, a non- magical person. When his mother was pregnant, his father found out she was a witch and left her. He didn't approve of anything magical. And since his mother died giving birth, he was raised in an orphanage. Then, Riddle was accepted to Hogwarts. I, myself, taught him Transfiguration. An amazing student with so much...potential. Actually, you remind me of him quite I bit. Well, after Tom left school, he got deeply involved in the Dark Arts. And he came back changed. Starting with his name." At this, the professor took out his wand and wrote in the air:  
  
TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE  
  
A slightly startled Harry and a gobsmacked Miss Weston watched as the letters rearranged themselves:  
  
I AM LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
"Since his father had abandoned him, he didn't have a favorable opinion of Muggles or Muggle-born witched and wizards. He gathered followers, his Death Eaters, and began to 'purify' the wizarding world. But there were people who fought against him. This is where your parents came in. Straight after school, they joined the Order of the Phoenix, an organization who openly opposed Voldemort. James was from a prominent wizarding family who didn't believe in so-called 'pureblood values'. And your mother, Lily, was a Muggle-born. All this together made your family a high target for the Dark Lord. Of course we took many precautions to protect you, but they failed. On October 31st, 10 years ago, Voldemort showed up in Godric's Hollow where your family was staying. He murdered your parents first. But this is the strange part. He turned the Killing Curse on you, but by some miracle, you survived with only that scar on your forehead. And Voldemort's powers broke and he fled. You defeated the Dark Lord, Harry. You're a hero, the Boy Who Lived."  
  
Harry sat stunned, staring at a spot on the wall to his left. 'I defeated a powerful wizard? Me?!? That doesn't make sense...I couldn't have-' But then it hit him.  
  
Vaguely, the child heard Miss Weston's attempts to get his attention, but he was lost in a sea of sight, smells, sounds.....memories. Not taking his eyes from the wall, Harry whispered a barely audible...  
  
"I remember." 


	4. 3 In Remembrance

A/N: Okay, I tried to put this chapter in italics, but I don't know if it worked so I used stars too. The italics/stars are memories.  
  
CH3: In Remembrance  
  
~...he was lost in a sea of sight, smells, sounds.....memories. Not taking his eyes from the wall, Harry whispered a barely audible...  
  
"I remember."~  
  
****************************************************  
  
Godric's Hollow, October 31st, 1981  
  
A 1 year old black hair child sat on the couch, snuggled up against his father. James Potter had been reading a story to his son, Harry. A Muggle Halloween one with a great pumpkin.* In the kitchen, his wife, Lily, was putting away the dishes from the pie they had ate earlier. She walked into the living room and smiled at the pair.  
  
"We should get you to bed it's almost midnight.", she said as she picked up the toddler, kissing her husband on the head as she went by.  
  
"Bu' mum," Harry protested. "We 'avent finnis the story."  
  
"We can finish it tomorrow, kiddo.", James said, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "It's way past your bedtime anyway."  
  
"I-I not seepy." He failed to suppress a yawn.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." Lily started over to the stairs when their was a knock at the door. James pulled out his wand and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Be careful, James.", Lily whispered fearfully. "It could be..." But her husband cut her off.  
  
"Run Lily, it's him. Take Harry and go. I'll hold him off." Lily Potter carried her child and ran full out to the back door, only to find it magically sealed. She sprinted back to the stairs, seeing the lights of different hexes flashing in the living room. When she reached the top of the steps, she saw the one she dreaded above all others. A blast off green light illuminated her for a moment before she heard her husband's body hit the ground.  
  
"James!", she shrieked, but continued on towards the nursery. Barricading the door, she turned to her wailing baby. "Shhh, my child, everything will be fine. It'll be alright. I promise you, my silver angel, you will be fine." A sudden force knocked the door off the hinges. Framed in the hallway, was the most horrible 'thing' she had ever seen. Tall, skeletal, with pale white skin and glowing red eyes. As the creature lifted his wand to preform the fatal curse, Lily Potter plead for her son's life. "Please, not Harry. Take me, kill me instead." And he complied. Before the green magic engulfed her, she said her final words, "I love you, Harry. I'll always protect you." She was gone.  
  
Harry cried harder now and Voldemort turned his gaze on him. "Well, this is the end for you, Harry Potter. It's such a shame to have to kill you. You could be great. But...Avada Kedavra." And something unusual happened. The boy began to glow, forcing the curse back to the snake-like man. The room filled with screams- the Dark Lord's last sounds and the wails of the now Boy Who Lived. And there was darkness.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Then that man came and we flew on a-what was it-a motorcycle. And...." Harry trailed off, finally understanding what his nightmare was about. He heard Miss Weston sniffling in the background as Albus Dumbledore put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know it's hard, Harry", the ancient wizard said soothingly. " But you need to know."  
  
Harry just closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* = Charlie Brown's the Great Pumpkin Book. Very good story. 


	5. 4 A Rose By Any Other Name

A/N: I'm gonna be updating a lot more this week since on break and have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ELSE to do! I'm stuck here babysitting my little bro for the week.  
  
Thanks to Lirael: Draco is going to be one of the main people in the story; JerseyGirl03; LittleEar BigEar's sis; PheonixFire; MaggieDB: No, well, at least no one who is old enough to go to Hogwarts this year *winks*; Star Mage; kittygirl220; k00lgirl1808; Tini for reviewing.  
  
Ch4: A Rose By Any Other Name....  
  
~"I know it's hard, Harry", the ancient wizard said soothingly. " But you need to know." Harry just closed his eyes and nodded.~  
  
After getting their bearings back together, the group sat down to make plans for Harry's future.  
  
"Now, there's just one more problem." Albus began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Let me guess, I have a twin step-sister who is the aunt of the King of Australia?"* Dumbledore let out a small chuckle.  
  
"No, no, it's just", at this he turned serious. "Many of Voldemort's supporters are still out there and would do anything to finish the job their master started. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded calmly, but he was thinking 'A bunch of evil, power-crazed wizards after me? Sure sounds like fun.'  
  
Dumbledore continued "But, they are only after Harry Potter." Harry looked confused for a minute before it clicked.  
  
"So, if I wasn't Harry Potter..." Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Exactly. If we change your name and looks, no one would have to be any the wiser about who you really are."  
  
"Alright. What do I have to do?"  
  
"I want you to try something. Okay, close your eyes and envision what you want your new look to be."  
  
Harry concentrated. 'Let's see, light brown spiky hair and just make my eyes a little less bright. More hazel. And get rid of the scar. There.'  
  
"Got it?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, wave your hand in front of you're face and focus on that happening." Feeling a little foolish, Harry complied. With a tingly feeling, he could feel his hair lengthening. When he opened his eyes, Dumbledore held up a small mirror. The Boy Who Lived was amazed to see the changes had taken place.  
  
"Wicked", was all he could say.  
  
But the professor wasn't paying attention. "I thought so", he muttered. At seeing Harry's confused face, he broke off his mumbling's. "You still need to pick a name for yourself."  
  
After thinking for a few seconds, Harry responded. "My mother's last name was Evans right." Albus nodded. "What's my middle name?"  
  
"Andrew."  
  
"How about Evan Harry Andrews", and then he added "But everyone calls me Andy for short." Then, Miss Weston spoke up from her desk.  
  
"How did you think that up?" she asked, refering to the nickname. Harry just grinned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Idea for line borrowed from the Princess Diaries movie. Meg Cabot rocks! 


	6. 5 Plans

A/N: Thanks to JerseyGirl03; k00lgirl1808; Lirael; misguided angel 24; MaggieDB; PheonixFire: I know what you mean. Last time I babysat my brother he locked me out of the house for 3 hours and it was only 35 degrees outside; kittygirl220; and LittleEar BigEar's sis.  
  
CH5: Plans  
  
~"How about Evan Harry Andrews", and then he added "But everyone calls me Andy for short." Then, Miss Weston spoke up from her desk.  
  
"How did you think that up?" she asked, refering to the nickname. Harry just grinned.~  
  
"Okay, Harry, or should I say Andy? We need to make a new life for you.", Albus continued. And for a half an hour they did just that.  
  
The final product looked like this:  
  
Name: Evan Harry Andrews  
  
Age: 11  
  
Birthday: July 8, 1980  
  
Place of Residence: Oakwood's Children Home, 9 Sweet Lane, Stagsdon, Surrey  
  
Parents: Father: James Evan Andrews  
  
Birthday: March 27, 1960 (Deceased)  
  
Occupation: Auror, British Ministry of Magic  
  
Mother: Lily Marie Williams-Andrews  
  
Birthday: June 18, 1960 (Deceased)  
  
Occupation: Department of Mysteries, British Ministry of Magic  
  
Guardian:  
  
Name: Janet Weston  
  
Birthday: October 3, 1975  
  
Occupation: Headmistress of Oakwood's Children Home  
  
Education:  
  
K-5*: Stagsdon Primary  
  
Current: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Year: 1  
  
House: Not Applicable  
  
"What's an Auror? And the Department of Mysteries?", Harry asked.  
  
"An Auror is a Dark Wizard Catcher. Your father was one of the best. And the Department of Mysteries is a part of the Ministry of Magic. No one is totally sure what they do. Very few people even know who works there so it will be hard to prove Lily Andrews doesn't exist. Anyway, I'll have a friend of mine at the ministry file this. He owes me a favor.", Dumbledore said, tucking the form into his robes. "All that is left, is to find a way to get your school things. Oh, and before I forget, here you go. Your school letter." He took an envelope from one of the many owls in the room before sending the rest away. He gave the letter to Harry.  
  
Opening it, Harry read...  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**  
  
"What do they mean, 'we await your owl'?"***, Harry questioned. "What's with all the owls anyway?"  
  
"In the wizarding world we use owls to send letters. And the first part, don't worry it's all taken care off." The Headmaster stood up to leave. "I'll have the groundskeeper at Hogwarts come for you in a few weeks. Rubeus Hagrid. He's the one who took you from your house when...that night. And don't worry, I'll make sure to tell him to call you Mr. Andrews." With that Dumbledore bid Harry and Miss Weston good-bye with a last "Happy Early Birthday, Harry." and disappeared with a pop. Harry then left the Headmistress' office that night with very confused thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
*I don't know what those years are called in England, but that's what they are here in America. If anyone knows, please tell me.  
  
** 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' English Version pg 42-43  
  
*** Same as above. pg 43 


	7. 6 Best Friends Forever

A/N: Happy Easter (to everyone who celebrates it)!!! And Happy Patriots' Day if I don't update tomorrow!!! Even though it's only really celebrated it Massachusetts. I don't know if I will add a new chapter tomorrow because it's the day of the Boston Marathon and my cousin lives down the street from where it starts and she wants me to walk down with her. But maybe I will if I get back in time.  
  
But on to other matters. I finally went back and fixed the chapters. Number 2 is no longer called 'The Letter' due to the fact there is no letter in it. It's now 'A Slightly Unusual Day in the Life of'.  
  
And much thanks to PheonixFire: Oh and by the way, my brother was using my screen name and he told me you tried to IM me, but he didn't write down your IM name. Sorry about that; marguerite(): I know. I was never good at all that grammar stuff and my grammar check is broken; JerseyGirl03; Avlyn: I just didn't mention this in the story, but Dumbledore will change the name in the book that list the new Hogwarts students. As for exactly why he changed his identity, there is going to be reference to an incident that involved a Death Eater trying to get 'Harry Potter' later; kittygirl2208; and Lirael: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You'll just have to wait and see. Plus, the more times people ask what house he'll be in, the more tempted I am to leave the Sorting chapter a cliffy. *evil grin*  
  
And also thanks to the people who wanted to help me with the figuring out what the K-5 thing would be in England. I'm still not sure, but I'm making a new goal to search for it.  
  
CH6: Best Friends Forever  
  
~Harry then left the Headmistress' office that night with very confused thoughts.~  
  
After checking his reflection in a window to make sure his appearance was back to normal, Harry continued on to his dorm, mulling things over in his head. 'I'm a wizard. That's just so cool! And it certainly explains the time I ended up on the school roof trying to get Billy Muller's kite down. I don't even remember climbing up there, even though the playground monitor didn't believe me. I could've done that 'popping' thing like Professor Dumbledore did. I'll have to look that up.' Slowly, his rambles turned darker. 'I guess this explains the dreams, too. I wonder how I survived Voldemort's attack when he's killed so many other people.' Just then, when he reached his dorm, a sudden thought struck him. 'How am I going to tell Manda and Elle this?' Sighing, he opened the door. Manda was waiting there in an armchair near the window. She turned to Harry.  
  
"What did Miss Weston want?", she asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"There is so much to tell you, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I want to tell you and Elle at the same time." Manda shot him a puzzled look, but wisely stayed quiet.  
  
"Alright, we can talk tomorrow after your party." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know, your birthday?"  
  
"Oh right." "You can be so dense some times, Harr."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But that's what we love about you." She ruffled his hair. "Night."  
  
"Goodnight, Manda." And they both went to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party was great. Harry and his friends-basically everyone he new from the orphanage and school-had come. The danced and ate cake. The usual. He got some new clothes, a CD player and CDs from Elle, pictures a pranks they had pulled from Manda, candy, and books. But after the party was when the most interesting things would happen. It was when Harry would tell his two best friends he was a wizard.  
  
And he was extremely anxious. But, nevertheless, he pulled them aside after most of the guests had left to talk.  
  
"Okay, guys", he began as soon as he had got them alone.  
  
"Girls", they interjected.  
  
"Guys, girls, alien life-beings from Mars for all I care*. I've got something really important to tell you."  
  
"No need to bite our heads off", grumbled Manda.  
  
"We're listening", Elle said.  
  
And Harry proceeded to fill them in on exactly what had occurred in Miss Weston's office the previous day. When he finished, they were gawping at him.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, he pointed out, "You look like goldfish." That seemed to snap them out of their reverie.  
  
"Sorry, it's not everyday you find out one of your best friends is a famous magical wizard who defeated a powerful evil guy as a baby" Manda said, sarcastically.  
  
"Are you seriously being serious about this?", Elle asked, still slightly shocked. Harry raised an eyebrow at the awkwardness of the sentence, but brushed it off.  
  
"I'm seriously serious", he replied and added hesitantly "Are you two okay with this?"  
  
"Of course!", they exclaimed togther. "We better be getting tons of um...owls from you, Harry Andrew Potter!", Elle shouted.  
  
"Or should we say, Evan Harry Andrews", interjected Manda. "What's with the owl thing anyway?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I was so worried you would hate me for this."  
  
"Hate you? Never!"  
  
"Will miss you terribly, but never hate you.", added Elle.  
  
"Best friends forever, no matter what, right?" smiled Manda.  
  
"Right!" The other two agreed and they continued to spend the rest of the day discussing all the pranking possibilities Harry had with magic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
* = A friend of mine said this at lunch when he was trying to tell us something that happened in his Geometry class and we kept interrupting him for stupid reasons. Just had to put it. 


	8. 7 Diagon Alley

A/N: Okay, the last chapter was all touching and fluffy, but now we will finally be getting to the magical stuff.  
  
Oh, and remember, **** means a flashback or memory.  
  
Thanks to PheonixFire and snori ng snoopy.  
  
CH7: Diagon Alley  
  
~"Right!" The other two agreed and they continued to spend the rest of the day discussing all the pranking possibilities Harry had with magic.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Word got around quickly that Harry Potter was leaving for private boarding school in Scotland and, without his knowledge, everyone was planning a farewell party for him. The next two weeks went by normally. Harry and his two best friends were determined to spend all of the remaining time they had to it's fullest-playing jokes, seeing all of the sites in town Harry would miss, and just being together. On the 15th of August, however, was the day things changed. It was when Harry would finally get his school supplies.  
  
He bid his two friends goodbye and went to wait in the Headmistress' office for Hagrid.  
  
"Nervous, Harry?" smiled Miss Weston as she watched Harry chew on his bottom lip, a sure sign he was anxious about anything.  
  
"A little," he admitted. "What if they recognize me?"  
  
"They won't. Your disguise is perfect. Even Manda and Elle had a hard time recognizing you in it." Which was true. Harry flashed back to when he had shown them his new look.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Harr. Didn't you say that you were going to change your appearance when you go to school? What'll you look like?" questioned Elle when they were watching a movie in her basement.  
  
"Yeah, show us," Manda chimed in.  
  
"Alright." And he waved his hand over his face to the image he thought up with Dumbledore. The girls' mouths dropped open. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Manda got out a coherent sentence...  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
There was a knock on the door. Harry went to open it and his jaw dropped. Standing in the doorframe, was the largest man Harry had ever seen. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard his most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet were like baby dolphins.* This had to be Hagrid.  
  
"An' here's young Harry," said Hagrid, stooping into the office. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby.**" He spoke with a thick accent Harry couldn't place. "Let me reintroduce meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
  
"It's nice to meet you again, Hagrid," said Harry. He was shocked at how huge Hagrid really was, but politely hid it. "Um, this is Miss Weston, she's the Headmistress here." The two shook hands.  
  
"I don' wanna be impolite, but we must be goin'. Got lots ter do today. You have ter change now, Harry," Hagrid said, motioning to his face. Harry complied. "'Mazing. But yeh can't look like you in Diagon Alley. Yeh look too much like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."  
  
They said good-bye to Miss Weston and set off down to the bus station. "Excuse me, but what's Diagon Alley?," Harry asked.  
  
"It's where we'll shop today."  
  
An hour of riding buses and the reached a busy street lined with shops.  
  
"This is it. The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry probably wouldn't have noticed it. They walked inside.  
  
It seemed that Hagrid was a regular at this place. Everyone seemed to know him. "The usual, Hagrid?" called a man at the bar.  
  
"Can't Tom. I'm on Hogwarts' business."  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
Harry stepped forward before Hagrid could answer. "Evan Andrews. Do you own this place?"  
  
"That I do. I'm Tom Wallace, owner and proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron for forty years."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Tom."  
  
"Why don't you sit down and have a drink, Evan?"  
  
"Call me Andy, everyone does. And I'm sorry, I don't have any money on me yet-" But Tom cut him off.  
  
"Nonsense, it's on the house. Ever had a Butterbeer before?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"We really don't 'ave time fer this Andy," Hagrid interjected.  
  
"It'll just take a minute," Harry argued. "Please?"  
  
"Alright, just one." They sat down at the bar. Tom passed Harry a mug of foamy amber liquid. Hesitantly, he took a sip. His eyes widened and he gulped more down.  
  
"I was seriously deprived as a child not to have this." Tom chuckled and they continued on to talk about different things. Tom was explaining the different houses at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, there are four houses. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I was in Gryffindor myself."  
  
"How do they sort you into the houses?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's a secret," Tom answered with a wink. "But it does depend on your personality. Hufflepuffs are hardworking, Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slytherins are cunning."  
  
Harry thought really hard about that. 'Which house will I be in?' He started listing his different traits in his head, but Hagrid interrupted. " Well, Tom, must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Andy."  
  
"Come again soon. It was nice talking to you," Tom said as they made their way out the back door of the pub.  
  
"Hagrid?" Harry questioned. "What houses were my parents in?" Hagrid looked down at him.  
  
"Yer father was a Gryffindor, but yer mother was a Ravenclaw." Meanwhile, he was counting bricks. :"Three up ... two across ... right, stand back." He tapped the wall three times with the point of an umbrella he pulled out of his coat. The brick he hit wiggled and in the middle of it a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider until it was a massive archway. Hagrid stepped forward and said,  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Alright, my fingers are tired so I'll leave it there. More tomorrow. * = description from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' English Version pg 16  
  
** = this dialog and many others in this chapter are from 'HP and the Philosopher's Stone' English Version ch 5 'Diagon Alley'  
  
And I apologize for my Hagrid speech. I did my best. 


	9. 8 Meetings, Momentoes, and Magic

A/N: Like in the last chapter, A LOT of the passages will be taken from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' English Version ch5 'Diagon Alley'. Had to use them, it's the best way to describe things, plus all of the plot devices in this chapter. I don't own them.  
  
P.S. I'm using the English Version because I have absolutely no clue where my American Version is. And even if I did, it's the second edition one. I lost the first edition copy a couple years ago. If you can't tell already, I'm slightly messy and scatter-brained.  
  
Thanks to kittygirl220: I know how you feel. I want them to update Betrayal of the Best Kind or HP and the Unexpected Inheritance, two of my favs, but they haven't in a while and I'm dying!!! Another thing, my real first name is Jessica. Kinda creepy; Avlyn; JerseyGirl03; PheonixFire; and LittleEar BigEar's sis.  
  
CH8: Meetings, Mementoes, and Magic  
  
~"Welcome to Diagon Alley."~  
  
Harry gaped in amazement. They stepped through the archway. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the hole shrink instantly back into a solid wall.  
  
The pair took off down the street. Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, but mostly, the people. Harry was fascinated by the everyday lives of these witches and wizards. It was so magical and they were just shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head, saying, "Dragon Liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." A hooting sound came from a dark store with a sign proclaiming 'Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.' Several boys Harry's age were pressed up against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," he heard one say. "The new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever." There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...'It would have been great growing up around this' Harry thought sadly. He felt a pang of hate towards Voldemort for affecting his life so much. While he was glancing around, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Hagrid, how am going to pay for this?"  
  
"D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything? First stop fer us is Gringotts, the wizards' bank."  
  
"But, wouldn't the money be in..." He tailed of. He was about to say the Potter vault, which would be foolish indeed with all these people around. Luckily, Hagrid understood.  
  
"Nah, it's all taken care of." He winked. They had reached a snowy white building with bronze doors. Standing there was a small creature, about a head shorter than Harry, a great accomplishment since he was only 4'6''. It had a pointed beard and long fingers and feet. Harry thought he recognized it from a storybook he read as a child.  
  
"Is that a-" he began.  
  
"It's a goblin," Hagrid confirmed. The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing another set of doors, this time silver, with words engraved upon them:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.  
  
A pair of goblins let them through the double doors into a vast marble hall. Hundreds of other goblins were siting behind counters, writing in large books, weighing coins, examining rare stones. Lots of doors led of the hall and more goblins were leading people in and out of them. Harry and Hagrid walked up to a free counter.  
  
"Morning," said Hagrid to the teller. "We've come ter take some money outta vault 134." The goblin gave Harry a scrutinizing look.  
  
"You're Mr. Andrews then?" he questioned. Harry nodded. "Do you have the key?""I've got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, searching the many pockets of his coat. "Here it is." He handed over the tiny golden key.  
  
"Seems to be in order."  
  
"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid added, importantly. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault 713." The goblin read the letter carefully.  
  
"Very well." He handed the letter back to Hagrid. "I'll get someone to take you down there. Griphook!"  
  
Hagrid and Harry followed Griphook the goblin toward one of the doors of the hall.  
  
"What's the You-Know-What in vault 713?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can't tell yer that," Hagrid said mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yer that." Harry reluctantly dropped the subject.  
  
Griphook held the door for them and they walked into a narrow stone passage, lit with torches. There were railway tracks on the floor. When Griphook whistled, a small cart came speeding up to them. They climbed in and were off.  
  
The cart hurdled through a an underground maze. It was like a roller coaster ride. Left, right, middle fork, right, right, left again, he didn't know how anyone could remember this. It seemed Griphook didn't need to as the cart was steering itself. The cart stopped at last and Hagrid climbed out weak-kneed. He looked rather green.  
  
Griphook unlocked the door and Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Is this all mine?" he asked, staring at the mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Hagrid nodded and helped Harry put some in a bag.  
  
"The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. It's east ter remember after a while." Harry was only half listening. He was gazing around the vault and saw a wooden box in the corner, about the size of a shoebox. He went over and picked it up.  
  
"Vault 713 now, please." Hagrid said when they got out, turning to the goblin. "Can we go more slowly?"  
  
"One speed only," replied Griphook and Hagrid moaned.  
  
They were going deeper now and the air became colder and colder.  
  
Vault 713 had no keyhole.  
  
"Stand back," warned Griphook. He ran one long finger across the door and it melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they would be sucked inside and trapped there."  
  
"How often do check if anyone's in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"About once every ten years."  
  
Harry gulped and peered in the vault curiously. Hagrid entered, but only emerged with a tiny grubby package on the floor which he tucked in his coat. 'I wonder what's so important that it has this much security?' he thought as they got back in the cart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hagrid and Harry emerged from Gringotts into the blinking sunlight. Hagrid then turned to Harry.  
  
"Do you have yer list, Andy?"  
  
Harry nodded and pulled out the parchment that came with his school letter. It read:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Uniform  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Set Books  
  
All students should have a copy each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set of brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Good, good. Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid. "At Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. But, listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? Yeh'd be fine?" Hagrid still looked rather sick, so Harry nodded his assent.  
  
"Of course. I'll be alright."  
  
Hagrid walked off and it was then Harry realized he had no idea where Madam Malkin's was. He would have to ask for directions. "Excuse me," he asked a girl a bit older than him. She was siting on a bench and reading a book. "Do you know where Madam Malkin's Robe shop is?" The girl looked up at him.  
  
"First time in Diagon Alley, eh." She smiled. "It's about five shops down that way," she answered, pointing to the left.  
  
"Alright, thank you." Harry waved at her before heading to the store. He walked inside.  
  
Madam Malkin was a smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
  
"Hogwarts, dear?" she said. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now in fact."  
  
In the back was a boy with a pale face and light hair being pinned up by a second witch. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slid a long robe over his head, and began to work. "Hullo," said the boy, grinning. "Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yup," answered Harry. "I'm Evan Andrews, but you can call me Andy, everyone always does." He was really getting use to this whole new life deal and this boy could be good practice.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the boy returned. "I don't have a nickname or anything or you could call me that." Harry smiled.  
  
"Are you a first year?" Draco nodded. "Me, too."  
  
"My mom's up the street looking at wands right now. But I really can't wait to look at brooms. The Nimbus Series just released a new one."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that," Harry said, thinking back at the conversation he overheard.  
  
"Have you got your own broom?"  
  
"No," he sighed, but then added for good measure "But I want one."  
  
"Play Quidditch at all?"  
  
Harry's brain flashed to images from when he was younger of his father taking him up on a broomstick and, without thinking, he answered, "Not in years."  
  
The boy looked at him curiously, but went on. "I love it. I want to try out for the house team next year." He kept going on. "Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Well, no one really knows until they get their, do they. My mother was a Ravenclaw and she really wants me to go there. But my-my...father was a Slytherin, so I don't know..." he trailed off looking uncomfortable. Harry was about to accept the topic change and ask him what position he played in Quidditch, even though he didn't know what they were himself, when Draco exclaimed,  
  
"I say, look at that man!" He nodded towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, pointing at two large ice cream cones to show he couldn't come in.  
  
"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really, did he come with you?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"Why? Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're dead," Harry said shortly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco looked genuinely apologetic.  
  
"It's alright. It happened a long time ago. I'm over it."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to respond, but the assistant witch cut him off. "Your done, dear." Draco hoped off the stool.  
  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts," he grinned. Harry nodded good-bye. After a few minutes, his measuring was done as well and he left the store to see Hagrid. As they ate their ice creams, Harry asked a question that had been bothering him since he left the robe shop.  
  
"Hagrid? What's wrong with Slytherin?"  
  
"Hmmmm," Hagrid muttered.  
  
"I was talking to this boy in Madam Malkin's and he mentioned Slytherin. He made it sound like a terrible thing."  
  
"Well, there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."  
  
"I'm sure the entire house couldn't be bad. You shouldn't judge people just because of Voldemort." Hagrid and the people around him cringed in fear. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. He remembered what Dumbledore had said when they were concocting a past for Evan Andrews.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"How powerful was Voldemort exactly," Harry questioned. Dumbledore put down his quill and turned to look at the boy.  
  
"Think off it this way, Harry. Even today, when he has been gone for years, people refuse to speak his name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They insist on calling him 'You-Know-Who' they are still so afraid."  
  
"So I probably shouldn't call him Voldemort, either, huh?"  
  
"No, no. Remember, fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. are you afraid of Voldemort?"  
  
Harry crinkled his nose in thought. "Not really. I dislike him strongly, but I don't 'fear' him."  
  
"Then you have no reason not to call him Voldemort."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Can we go get my books now?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Hagrid agreed and they went into the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. In addition to his school books, Harry bought many others on Wizarding customs and history, a couple prank books, one for people who were switching from the muggle to the wizarding world, 'Quidditch Through the Ages', and 'Hogwarts - A History'. Plus, when he was sure Hagrid wasn't looking, he slipped in 'Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more)' by Professor Vindictus Viridian and a book he found in the back off the shop, 101 Illegal Things in the Wizarding World (Instructions Included!!!) The shop keeper didn't say anything about these purchases, either. He just winked when he rang them up.  
  
They stopped by the apothecary's, the cauldron store, parchment shop, and one with different odds and ends for his scales and phials. Afterwards, Hagrid turned to Harry.  
  
"Just yer wand left - an' I wanna but you a late birthday present."  
  
"You don't have to-," Harry began, but Hagrid stopped him.  
  
"I know, but I want to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yeh an animal. An owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." They stopped by Eelops Owl Emporium and left with a snowy white owl, asleep in her cage. Harry was thanking Hagrid profusely.  
  
"Don' mention it," Hagrid said. "Just Ollivanders left - best place fer wands."  
  
The last shop on the street was small and shabby. Gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'. When they opened the door, a bell tinkled. Harry looked around the dusty shop. Thousands of boxes lined the walls, making the room seen smaller than it was.  
  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry turned quickly. An old man was standing there, his wide, pale eyes glowing at them like moons.  
  
"Hello," said Harry. He felt as if the man was looking right through him.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Harry was shocked for a moment, but recovered.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"That's of no consequence right now. I won't tell anyone. You can take off the disguise if you want." Harry hesitated, but removed the charm from his face. Mr. Ollivander stared at him.  
  
"You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was here herself. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand who chooses the wizard, of course." He moved closer to Harry and brought a hand up to touch his newly uncovered scar. "And that's where...I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that. Thirteen and a half inches. Powerful wand. If I only knew what it was going to do...." He trailed of and shook his head. "No need to dwell on that now. Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"  
  
"Actually, I use both. Ambidextrous, you could say." Ollivander looked at him strangely. Harry wished he would blink. It was getting creepy. "I use my right arm more, though."  
  
"Alright then." A tape measure magically started to take some measurements of him - knee to eyebrow, around the wrist, waist to index finger. As it did so, the wand maker flitted around the shelves, taking down boxes. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results from another wizard's wand." The tape measure that was measuring between his nostrils suddenly crumpled to the floor. "Here we go, try this. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave." Harry felt slightly foolish, but did so anyway. Ollivander snatched it away almost immediately. "Nope. Maple and phoenix feather. Quite whippy. Seven inches." Nothing happened. "No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Try it out." So Harry tried. And tried. And tried some more. The pile of rejected wands kept getting higher, but Mr. Ollivander seemed overjoyed. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we''l find you a match somewhere - I wonder - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. It felt warm beneath his fingers and, when he waved it, a sprinkle of multi-colored sparks flew out. Hagrid cheered, but whether it was because he was happy Harry had found his wand, or because they could finally leave, Harry wasn't sure. Mr. Ollivander took the wand and got it all wrapped up for Harry, muttering, "Curious, very curious..." under his breath, over and over. Finally, Harry had to ask.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what's curious.  
  
Ollivander stared at Harry. "I remember every wand I've ever sold - every single one. The phoenix's whose feather is in your wand gave just one other feather. And it's remarkable that you should be destined for that wand when it's brother gave you that scar. Curious how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember. I think we should expect great things from you Harry Potter. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things - terrible, yes - but great." Harry shivered. He paid for his wand, re-did his disguise, and quickly left the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hagrid and Harry quickly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They waved good-bye to Tom and walked to the door. But, they ran into someone on the way. Literally. Harry bounced off the person he hit and his bags went flying.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, helping the man to his feet.  
  
"No-no it's m-my fault," the man stuttered. "Wasn-n't wat-atching wher-ere I was go-going."  
  
"Professor!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Andy, this man will be your DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell. Professor, this is Evan Andrews."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Professor," he said, shaking the man's hand. The professor seemed overly nervous about something.  
  
"Like-likewise, Mr. And-drews. I'm sorr-rry to-to have to ru-rush b-b-but I have to get going. Errands to r-run." He nodded a goodbye and took off towards the back door.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine studyin' out of books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience...They say he met vampires in the Black Forest - never been the same since. We should probably get goin'." And they left the Leaky Cauldron to go back to Oakwoods.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Whew!!! That was possibly the longest chapter I ever wrote. Took three hours to type it!!! A lot of the descriptions of Diagon Alley came out of the book itself, but I didn't want to mess with that. It's perfect the way it is. And the Ollivander scene was about the same - hard to change that.  
  
And there are tons of plot critters running around this chapter (I refuse to call them bunnies - bunnies creep me out). Draco changed. 5 points for who can tell me why! And name the girl he asked for directions while your at it. I'll give you a hint - she'll be important later on. Bye for now! 


	10. 9 The Box

A/N: Thanks to Avlyn: Good theories, I can't say if you're right it would give things away. But we will see; JerseyGirl03; Lya; Elodie; and MaggieDB: It went through!!! And I know what you mean, yesterday it took me forever to type up this chapter and when I went to upload it, the site wasn't working. Drove me bonkers waiting!!!  
  
Okay, next chapter, now.  
  
CH9: The Box  
  
~And they left the Leaky Cauldron to go back to Oakwoods.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hagrid dropped Harry off at Oakwoods and left. After returning his appearance to normal, he immediately brought his stuff up into Miss Weston's office where Manda and Elle were waiting.  
  
"Ooohhh, let me see, let me see!" Manda exclaimed as he came inside. Elle and the Headmistress seemed almost as excited as her. So Harry proceeded to tell them about his day - the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, the shops, Gringotts, Draco Malfoy, getting his wand...everything. He showed them all off his books and his robes and shot some sparks from his wand. By the time he finished, the girls were wide-eyed in amazement.  
  
"Cool," muttered Elle, flipping through 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. It didn't take long for the group to get over the fact there were moving pictures. Harry smiled, but Manda had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"I just realized something," Manda said. "You have a whole new life."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
An evil smirk spread across her face. "We can have fun with this."  
  
"Do I even want to know?" The Boy Who Lived was rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was bad. Very bad. Amanda Carel's ideas usually involved explosions, colored dye, running for your life, and something odd, like a polka dotted fish. And Harry was frightened. But Manda just smiled knowingly and went to look at his books some more.  
  
"What's this?" Miss Weston pulled a box from the pile of robes.  
  
"Oh, I found that in my vault at Gringotts. I think - I think it belong to my parents." The room went silent. Everyone knew how much Harry valued information about his parents, Manda especially since she felt the same about hers.  
  
"Do you want to look at it alone?"  
  
"That'd be nice." They filed out of the office. Elle gave Harry a reassuring squeeze on shoulder as she left. He turned to the box, studying it. It was fairly plain. There seemed to be a vine carved around the sides and 'Potter' imprinted on the top. Slowly, he opened it.  
  
(I was thinking about leaving it here for suspense, but I'm not that mean.)  
  
There was an envelope, addressed to him, on the top. With shaking fingers he read:  
  
My dear Harry,  
  
Since you are reading this, we were found. I know that we took many precautions against this, but I have a funny feeling. And I want you to know that, no matter what, I always loved you. And I'll be watching over you. Your father and I made up this box for you. It is filled with things we want you to have.  
  
Oh, your father wants to write something.  
  
Hey Pronglet! You probably don't remember that name now, so I'll have to explain everything. You see, I'm an animagus. Illegally, so don't tell anyone! When I went to school, me and my friends became animagi to help another of my friends who was a werewolf. I was a stag. And, being who we were, we explored the school and found out all the secret passages. To give our knowledge to future generations, we created the Marauders' Map.* Now, I pass it to you. Use it well. Your mother is now glaring at me for telling this, so I should probably give her back the quill. Love you, kid. Bye!  
  
Your father really shouldn't be telling you those things. But, I suppose as your a Potter, pranking is in your blood.  
  
Yeah!  
  
Anyway, if you got this now, you are probably on your way to your first year in Hogwarts. No matter what, I will be proud of you. It doesn't matter what house your in, or if you play Quidditch, or what your favorite class is. I'm proud of you, no matter what. And remember, always be true to yourself.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Harry finished the letter with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. 'They sound like great people,' he thought. 'I wish I knew them.' Under the letter there was an old, folded piece of parchment with a note attached. It said:  
  
To activate the Map, just tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' To erase it say 'Mischief Managed!' Enjoy! Love,  
  
Dad  
  
He tried it out and was amazed. Squiggly lines spread across the paper to form walls, passages, and rooms. 'I can't wait to see Hogwarts. If this what it looks like on a map, it'll be amazing in person!' There was also his parents wedding rings (which he slipped on to the chain his locket was on) and a worn, stuffed lion. In the very bottom was a black jewelry box. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring Harry had ever seen. Silver with runes engraved on it, but that wasn't the interesting part. It had a small flame dancing around the band. It was wrapped in yet another note and the paper wasn't catching fire. Harry picked it up and put it on his left ring finger. A sudden warmth spread through him. The paper said:  
  
Harry, this is the Phoenix Ring. It's been in my family for ages. It has certain healing properties. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. ~Dad  
  
Harry sat, contemplating what he now had. He was closer to his parents then he could remember. Smiling slightly, he looked at the clock. He put his box with the rest of his school things and headed down to dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
* = yes, Harry has the Map. I couldn't let Fred and George have it because then they would see Harry's real name on it. Just think that Filch had it, but the Marauders' reclaimed it.  
  
More later. Read and Review. Bye! 


	11. 10 The End of Summer

A/N: Thanks to PheonixFire; sk8reagle; Lirael; iknowitall; brady2003us; Lei Dumbledore; and Avlyn!!!  
  
Yay!!! I'm already on chapter 10!!! I know it's taking forever for them to get to Hogwarts, but they leave next chapter.  
  
CH10: The End of Summer (I'm running out of good names for the chapters)  
  
~Harry sat, contemplating what he now had. He was closer to his parents then he could remember. Smiling slightly, he looked at the clock. He put his box with the rest of his school things and headed down to dinner.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the week went by and Harry barely thought about what Manda meant by 'We could have fun with this.' He flipped through his books and started learning all the spells he could use for pranks at Hogwarts. He looked up what an Animagus was - a person who could change into an animal - and knew he wanted to be one someday. From a newspaper Hagrid had given him in Diagon Alley, he took out a subscription using Circe* (his new owl). And when he did think about their conversation in Miss Weston's office, he figured it couldn't affect him. Until one morning.  
  
Harry was having a very pleasant dream. There were two unicorns, running through a forest, jumping over streams, everything was green and....wet?  
  
A bucket-full of water hit the sleeping boy. He sat straight up in bed, sputtering.  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" said a voice above him. Harry glared at Manda, the owner of the voice.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"We have to get going. Come on, get dressed."  
  
"Where are we 'going'?" Manda was smiling way to brightly for Harry's tastes and there was a glint in her eyes.  
  
"You'll see. Hurry up!" She left the room so Harry could get ready. After he was dressed, he sluggishly made his way out the door. Manda was waiting.  
  
"Why are you so cheerful?" he grumbled.  
  
"We are going shopping!"  
  
"What?" She looked impatient. "I took the liberty of using this," She took out a copy of the Daily Prophet (wizarding newspaper) "and taking a mail order form for - what is it - Gringotts? Anyway, I got some money out of your vault for you and had it exchanged for our money, so we could go shopping. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed Circe."  
  
Ignoring the complexity of her entire plan, Harry just when to the part that worried him. "Why?"  
  
"Like I said, we're going shopping. Lets go!" She pulled on his arm to the front steps of Oakwoods where Elle was waiting for them. The two girls both had evil smirks on their faces and Harry, very reluctantly, followed. They were headed to the bus station, when Elle pulled them into a side alley.  
  
"First, Harry, you need to change into Evan." Knowing he would never get a straight answer, the Boy Who Lived complied. They set off towards the bus again and rode to the Surrey Mall. There, Harry asked again,  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Manda turned to look at him. "Well, you said that you were getting a whole new life, right?"  
  
"So, we thought - ," Elle began.  
  
"That's never a good sign," Harry grumbled.  
  
She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "- that you need a 'whole' new life. You know, new clothes,"  
  
"New hair," Manda put in.  
  
"New everything," they finished together. Harry looked from one sweetly smiling girl to the other.  
  
"Why did I even tell you?" The two girls didn't respond, just dragged him off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end off the day, Harry had new contacts, new clothing ( mostly black, white, gray, green, or blue), new shoes (he still didn't know why he needed new shoes when no one looks at shoes anyway, but his friends had glared at him when he asked, so he bought them), and, for some odd reason, a small hoop earing. Loaded down with bags, the trio started back to the Orphanage.  
  
"Remind me never, ever, to go shopping with you again," Harry muttered, unloading all his new things in the Headmistress' office where he was keeping all of his school things. "Are you satisfied now? I'm a totally different person. I can't even recognize myself." Manda gave him a wicked look.  
  
"Do you think we're done?" Harry whimpered and fell into a chair.  
  
"Alright. Just a couple finishing touches," Elle said. "You change how you look with magic, right? Well, there are a couple other things you need to change." And under the instructions of the fashion maniacs, a.k.a. Manda and Elle, he found his spiked hair tipped in gold, bronze, and silver.  
  
"There," said Manda. "Now, we are done." Harry changed back and hit his head against the wall in response.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
* = I figured chances are he wouldn't find the name Hedwig like he did in the real book, so his owl has a different name. It's from 'HP and the PS' English Version pg 78 


	12. 11 The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Sorry for the lack of chapter yesterday it was my brother's birthday party and I couldn't think with the group of screaming kids running around.  
  
Thanks to JerseyGirl03; BookMaster3000; kittygirl220: Yeah, he was. Only Hagrid and Dumbledore know who he is, at least at Hogwarts; serapotter; Rowena Ravenclaw: Thank you so much!!! I had no clue where to find that!!!; PheonixFire; dragonmaster: It never says what house she is in, in the books, so I made her a Ravenclaw; and litine.  
  
CH11: The Hogwarts Express  
  
"~There," said Manda. "Now, we are done." Harry changed back and hit his head against the wall in response.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before anyone knew it, September 1st had arrived and Manda, Elle, Miss Weston and Harry were gathering at King's Cross station to catch the train to Hogwarts. Manda was hugging Harry tightly.  
  
"Air has become an issue, Manda," Harry breathed. The girl sniffled and let go.  
  
"We better be getting tons of letters from you," she said and Elle nodded forcefully next to her.  
  
"You will." Harry glanced up at the clock. "The trains going to leave in ten minutes, I really should get going." His friends attached themselves around his neck one more time. Even Miss Weston looked close to tears.  
  
"Have a good school year," the headmistress said kindly. Harry bid them goodbye and, with one last look, took off to the platform. According to 'Hogwarts - A History', all he had to do was lean on the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He hoped that was right.  
  
Harry casually made his way towards the wall and gently leaned back. The effect was instantaneous. He fell through and landed roughly on the other side.  
  
"Ow." He got up and rubbed his back. Harry left his wand in his pocket and it was sticking into his back. But, there was a wrought-iron archway that proclaimed 'Platform 9 and 3/4'. He had gotten on the platform. "Note to self: Never do that again," he mumbled. There was a giggle next to him. He raised an eyebrow at the source.  
  
"Do you mock my pain?"  
  
"Yes," was the short response.  
  
"I'll have to remember not to ask for your help if I ever seriously injure myself." He stuck out his hand to a girl with short blond hair. "Evan Andrews. Andy for short."  
  
"Alicia Spinnet. And don't feel bad, most people fall when they first come through the barrier."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
She smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." Someone called her name from the other side of the platform. "I've got to go. I'll see you later" and she ran off. Harry pushed his trunk to the end of the train where he hoped there would be some empty compartments. After he stored his things and the train started up, he started walking up the aisle, looking for a seat. About halfway down the car, he heard mutters from an open compartment.  
  
"-no, we have to coat the fireworks in the powder before lining them up." Two red haired boys were bent over a diagram, arguing.  
  
"But then the bag will catch on fire and they won't set off," said the other boy. Harry snuck up behind them and took a peak over their shoulder. He recalled something he read in '101 Magical Pranks' and said,  
  
"Why don't you dip the only the first one in the igniting powder." The boys jump up in the air and spun around. Harry could now see they were identical twins. One of them narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Would that work?"  
  
"If you stand them up so they lean on one another. It'd be the Domino Effect." The twins broke out in to identical evil grins.  
  
"Well this is a surprise. Come in, young mischief maker," said the first twin. Harry did his customary eyebrow raise at him.  
  
"I'm already in." This, for some odd reason, only made the twins grin more.  
  
"So, you are," answered the second. "Then, allow us to introduce ourselves. Fred -"  
  
"and George-"  
  
"or Gred and Forge-"  
  
"the amazing - "  
  
"incredible - "  
  
"ingenious - "  
  
"Weasley twins!" They finished together.  
  
"Right," Harry said slowly. "I'm Evan Andrews. Or Andy."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Andy."  
  
"And how, may I ask - " "did you know how to - "  
  
"help us with our prank."  
  
"I play pranks like that all the time," Harry said. "And I read a few magical prank books this summer," he added. The Weasley Twins looked like all their dreams had come true as they turned to look at each other.  
  
"I think this is it, Fred."  
  
"I agree, George."  
  
"Someone to pass all our trick expertise on to." They looked back to Harry.  
  
"You see, Andy,"  
  
"we are already in our third year - "  
  
"we'll need someone to continue our legacy after we graduate - "  
  
"and someone to help us shake up Hogwarts a bit now and then - "  
  
"do you accept?" Fred had his fingers crossed and George was looking at him with a hopeful expression. Harry didn't hesitate.  
  
"Do you need to ask?" The group spent the next ten minutes discussing exactly who they could pull pranks on.  
  
"And we can't forget Professor Snape," Fred said offhanded.  
  
"Who," questioned Harry.  
  
"He's the potions master. Terrible person. And the problem is - "  
  
George cut in. "No one has ever been able to prank him since he became a teacher. Rumor is, when he was at school he was the target of so many tricks, he can recognize them all now."  
  
"I can see why he was pranked so often. Nasty. Hates all Gryffindors." Just then, a thought struck Harry.  
  
"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" "Good question," George said, biting his lip. Fred just shook his head.  
  
"Doesn't matter. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. At this rate, we would still be friends if you were in Slytherin!" A sudden cheering came from down the hall of the train.  
  
"Want to go check it out?" George asked. Fred got up.  
  
"You to go ahead. I think I'll stay here," said Harry.  
  
"Suit yourself." And they left. Harry watched as the scenery passed outside. They were in the country somewhere. A voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Andy?"  
  
Harry turned around to look at the door where Draco Malfoy stood and smiled.  
  
"This seat taken," asked Draco.  
  
"No, come in." They sat in silence for a minute until Harry said,  
  
"We never got to finish our Quidditch talk from the robe shop." So they launched into a Quidditch discussion. Then the twins came back.  
  
"You should have seen it, Andy. Lee Jordan had this giant spid -", Fred broke off at the sight of Draco. "Oh." The twins and Draco were staring at each other.  
  
"Something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy," George nodded curtly.  
  
"Weasleys," Draco said, softly.  
  
"You do know who you are siting with, Andy?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry began.  
  
"His father's a Death Eater!" Fred exclaimed. Harry's mind clicked the 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.' Death Eaters. Servants of Voldemort.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is a criminal!" George said with his brother. Draco looked down ashamed. Harry assumed Lucius was Draco's father and he got an idea.  
  
"And is Draco?" he asked innocently. Fred's forehead knotted.  
  
"Well, no -" Harry continued. "And have any of you three actually met each other before?"  
  
"Not exactly -," George mumbled.  
  
"Then maybe you should get to know someone before you judge them." Hesitantly, Draco stuck out his hand and each twin shook it. The compartment fell into silence once more.  
  
"We were talking about Quidditch before you came back," Harry broke through the quiet. Soon, a very heated debate came up between the compartment occupants and all rivalry was forgotten. Around half-past twelve, a witch pulled a sweet cart up to their door. Fred, George, and Draco were too caught up in a discussion of the Montrose Magpies* to respond, but Harry, who had a pocket full of wizarding money, bought as much as he could carry.  
  
As he dumped all the sweets on to a seat, Draco stopped the debate and asked, "Hungry, were you?"  
  
"Missed breakfast," Harry grinned back. "Take some guys, I'm not going to eat all of these myself." Five minutes of pigging out later, the pile was almost gone. Suddenly, George exclaimed,  
  
"Wood!"  
  
"Hmmm," Harry asked, looking up from a chocolate frog card of Merlin.  
  
"Oliver Wood," Fred explained. "He's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."  
  
"Yeah, and he wanted to meet us at two for some thing or other. He'll kill us if we don't show!" George went on.  
  
"We're on the team. Beaters." Fred turned to his brother. "What time is it now?"  
  
"One fifty-five." The twins leapt out of their seats, yelling goodbyes as they bolted out of the compartment.  
  
Harry and Draco stared after them. "Okay," Draco said. "They're weird."  
  
"So am I," Harry stated.  
  
"True."  
  
"We've got one bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans left."  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"How about we play a little game?"  
  
"What kind of game?" Draco warily asked.  
  
"It's called Facts. My friend Manda told me about it."  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
"Well, for every bean you take, you have to say something about yourself. For example," Harry said, taking a small white jellybean. "My favorite color is green. Then you eat the bean." He did so. "Mmmmm, marshmallow. Okay? Then, you take one and say your favorite color."  
  
Draco took a purple bean. "Mine's blue." He nibbled on the end of the bean. "Yuck, it tastes like wax."  
  
"Anyway, now you start."  
  
"Alright. My favorite food is Macaroni and Cheese. Hey, this one is Brussel sprouts!"  
  
"You have bad jellybean luck, don't you." Draco glared. "Mine is Chicken soup. Ha! I got strawberry shortcake."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
It continued on like this for a while, going from books to muggle movies, friends to pets.  
  
"My mom made me take 7 years of piano lessons. Apple!" Draco said.  
  
"Yay for you, it's actually edible. And I had to take 5 years in school," Harry said taking another white one. "Not fair! I think I got yours. It's cotton flavored."  
  
"Serves you right, Andrews.  
  
"Shut up. On the subject of lessons, Miss Weston made me take 7 years of karate. Great, I'm back to normal! Chocolate."  
  
"6 of horse-back riding. Another fruit, bananas. And who's Miss Weston?"  
  
"Headmistress of Oakwoods, that's where I live." An uncomfortable silence settled over the compartment on the subject they were both avoiding: their families.  
  
Draco picked up a blue jellybean and whispered softly, "My father is a Death Eater."  
  
Harry hastily said, "You don't have to -" but Draco cut him off.  
  
"I want to." He took a deep breath. "Shortly after You-Know-Who's fall, he and some others went on a mission to finish the job the Dark Lord started. They went after Harry Potter." At this, Harry's head snapped up. "But, they didn't know where he was. They thought he would be at his aunt and uncle's house, but....There were some alarms set up to detect dark magic in the area and the ministry was called in. He got sent to Azkaban, the wizarding prison."  
  
"I sorry, Draco," Harry said softly. He felt responsible for this. After all, it was 'him' that the Death Eaters were after.  
  
"Don't be." Draco shot him a smile. "From what I know about him, I'm better off. Anyway," he continued. "My mother works at the ministry. She's the Vice-head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Probably why I know so much about Quidditch. Yes! Blueberry pie! My favorite pie."  
  
"Alright. My father was an Auror and my mother was - what are they called - an Unspeakable?"  
  
"Wait a second, your mom worked in the Department of Mysteries?" Draco asked awed. Harry nodded.  
  
"Uhhuh. But they were killed shortly before Voldemort's downfall." He picked up a pink jellybean. "Goodie, cotton candy." Then, he noticed Draco staring at him. "What?"  
  
"You - you said You-Know-Who's name!"  
  
"Oh, that. I was always told to say his name and, plus, fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
Draco made a strangled noise. "Let me get this straight, your mother was an Unspeakable, you say the Dark Lord's name, and you know Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Harry smirked, mimicking that Alicia from earlier. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A round-faced boy was standing there.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad?"  
  
"No," Harry said gently. He noticed the boy looked very distressed. "But we'll help you look for it. Right, Draco?"  
  
"Right," Draco confirmed. So the three - Harry, Draco, and the boy they learned was Neville - wandered up and down the Express looking for Trevor, the toad. Just when they were about to give up, there was a shriek from one of the compartments. The boys raced down to the shouts of, "Ewww, get that slimy toad away!"  
  
Upon reaching it, Neville yelled, "Trevor!" Inside the compartment were five girls. One of a pair of twins, a short girl with blond hair, and one with auburn had jumped on the seats and were screaming. The other twin and a girl with bushy brown hair were snickering at them from behind a copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells - Grade 1'. Ignoring all, Neville swooped down and scooped up his toad, thanking Harry and Draco for their help, and rushed away. The other two boys turned back to the girls.  
  
"You can get down now, it's gone," Draco said fighting down his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, and we wouldn't let the big, bad, toady eat you," said Harry as he held out his hand to the nearest one. She took it and he helped her down. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Parvati Patil," she answered, smiling strangely.  
  
"Well, Parvati, I think we have a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned in close to her an whispered, "That toad was in here searching for someone to kiss it. It was really a Prince in disguise. But, you lost your chance now, hurt it's feelings." This proved to be the last straw for Draco and the girls behind the book. They started cracking up laughing as Harry leaned against the doorframe. Parvati blushed.  
  
"If you want I can talk to him. Get you two couples' counseling." Draco let out a howl and was leaning on Harry's arm for support.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Parvati scowled. 'Are you done?"  
  
"Sure. Oh, and by the way, I'm Andy. Evan Andrews, actually."  
  
The two giggling girls got their bearings and all of them began to introduce themselves.  
  
"Lavender Brown," said the one the blond hair.  
  
"Lisa Turpin," one with the auburn.  
  
"Padma Patil," other twin.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," said the one with bushy brown hair. She looked at expectantly at Draco.  
  
He had finally gotten his snickering under control. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you, but we should probably go and get changed. We'll be at Hogwarts shortly," Harry added. They left the compartment and went to their trunks to get their robes out. After changing in the bathroom, Draco and Harry went back to their own compartment where Fred and George were waiting.  
  
"Where have you two been?" they asked.  
  
"Frog Prince and Damsels in Distress," Harry explained shortly.  
  
"Actually, it was a Toad Prince," Draco corrected. The twins looked at them strange but went on.  
  
"Wood had to break us the bad news. Our Seeker, Todd, is now failing Potions and, if his grades don't improve, he'll be taken of the team."  
  
"Damn Snape."  
  
"Snape?" Draco questioned. "Isn't that the slimy, un-prankable guy. I heard some people in Zonko's talking about him."  
  
"I bet I could get him," Harry said out of the blue. The twins cracked up.  
  
"Yeah right, Andy. Even 'we' can't trick him."  
  
"I could," he continued defensively. "I bet you - I don't know - one Galleon that I could prank him by the end of the week."  
  
George and Fred glanced at one another and stuck out their hands. "Deal." A voice then announced they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
* = from 'Quidditch Through the Ages' 


	13. 12 Chat with a Hat

A/N: Today is Sunday which means it's the end of my spring break. There will be less updates now due to school work. I'll try to update at least twice a week and definitely on the weekends.  
  
Yay! Over 100 reviews! Thanks to person: It doesn't say anywhere that his middle name is James, so I'm making it Andrew. Everyone uses James; liz; sk8reagle: I actually drew a picture of the new Harry, but I don't have a scanner. I want one so much!!!; PheonixFire; Avlyn; JerseyGirl03; potter- man; BookMaster3000; and Lirael!  
  
CH12: Chat with a Hat  
  
~"I could," he continued defensively. "I bet you - I don't know - one Galleon that I could prank him by the end of the week."  
  
George and Fred glanced at one another and stuck out their hands. "Deal." A voice then announced they had arrived at Hogwarts.~  
  
The four of them made their way into the masses of the train. A voice bellowed over the crowd.  
  
"Firs'-Years! Over here!" Harry recognized the voice as Hagrid. He and Draco bid the twins farewell and went to stand by the giant man.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry said.  
  
"Ah, alright there, Andy?" Harry nodded as Hagrid rounded up the rest of the first year students. "Everyone here? Good, follow me now. Mind yer step!" The group followed Hagrid down a steep, slippery path. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec.*" There was a loud 'Oooooooh.' The path came to a vast, dark lake. On the other side, set up on a mountain top, was Hogwarts. It was a breathtaking sight. The school was a huge castle with many turrets and sparkling windows.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. He was pointing at a fleet of small row boats by the shore. Harry and Draco scurried into a nearby one. They were shortly followed by Neville and that girl, Hermione. "Everyone in? Right then - FORWARD!"  
  
As one, the boats moved across the deep waters. Everyone was silent, staring up at the magnificent castle. Suddenly, the fleet reached a wall with ivy growing down it. "Heads down," Hagrid shouted. The ivy parted a bit and the sailed inside an underground cavern. There was a large door at the top of high stone steps. The kids clambered out of the boats and followed Hagrid up to the castle. He knocked three times on the door.  
  
It swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes.  
  
"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you, I will take them from here." She pushed the door open farther to allow them into the Entrance Hall. It was huge. The ceiling seemed to go on and on forever and their was a beautiful marble staircase. Through the door to the right, they could hear hundreds and hundreds of voices - 'The rest of the school must already be in there' Harry thought. But the professor led them off into a side chamber before turning to address them.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting and I will return for you when we are ready." With that, she left the small room. Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"The Sorting will take place in front of the whole school," Harry mimicked softly. "Way to calm our nerves, Professor." Draco and some of the surrounding people sniggered. A few feet away, Hermione was whispering excitedly to Neville, wondering which spells they would have to use, while Neville looked like he had swallowed a Trevor Sandwich. And, on the other side of the chamber, a red-haired boy and a blond one were talking very loudly on what would happen.  
  
"How exactly do they sort us?" the blond said nervously.  
  
"Some sort of test I think. My brothers said something about wrestling in a troll." Harry couldn't help but snort. The red-head gave him a death glare.  
  
"Oh come on, you can't believe that. They wouldn't make us face a troll on the first day. There wouldn't be any students to teach." Harry eyed the boys hair. "Your brothers wouldn't happen to be Fred and George Weasley, would they?" The boy looked a little confused, but nodded. "Thought so. And, just so you know, 1) Your brothers couldn't go two rounds with a fruit fly, so they wouldn't still be in school**, and 2) With all the pranks they play, you actually trust something they tell you?" The Weasley boy scoffed.  
  
"And why should I listen to you. You're hanging out with a Malfoy." Draco's cheeks turned pink as stared at the floor, but Harry simply said,  
  
"So?"  
  
Weasley opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by McGonagall coming back into the room.  
  
"The Sorting is about to start. Form a line and follow me." The did so. The professor led them through large oak doors into the Great Hall. It was a spectacular place. Thousands of candles were floating over four long tables, one for each house, Harry supposed. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside, he remembered from 'Hogwarts - A History', and heard someone behind him say the same thing. Just then, a door of the side of the hall banged open. In walked a man with long, greasy black hair, and flowing black robes, muttering something about like 'his experiment ran late'. From descriptions, this had to be Professor Snape.  
  
Snape strode past the line of First-Years on his way to the head table and Harry saw his chance. Without taking his wand out of his pocket, he clutched it and directed the tip at the professor, and mumbled 'coluris.' He prayed something would happen. The effect way instantaneous.  
  
Instead of the greasy black hair he had moments before, Snape now had a purple Mohawk. The Hall fell silent. Noticing the strange looks he was getting, he asked,  
  
"What?"  
  
Professor McGonagall began carefully. 'Severus, your-your hair..." Puzzled, Snape conjured a mirror and blew his top.  
  
"Who did this?!?" he roared.  
  
Harry put on his best innocent act. He positioned his hands over his heart and cried, "Oh! I am so sorry, Professor! I had my wand in my pocket and it just set off sparks. I don't know what could have caused it." Snape looked murderous, but, before he could verbally attack Harry, Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"See, Severus, it was all an accident. I'm sure young, Mr. Andrews, didn't mean it." His eyes were twinkling madly. "And he said he was sorry. We need to get on with the Ceremony."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. But, there at least needs to be a deduction of house points - "  
  
Harry cut him off. "You can't do that, Professor."  
  
"Why not?" Snape hissed  
  
"I'm not in a house yet."  
  
Snape started sputtering. "But - I - you - I'll just go fix my hair" and he stalked out of the Great Hall. After making sure he was really gone, Harry calmly walked up to the Gryffindor table and the Weasley twins, and held out his hand. They dropped a Galleon in it, glowering. He got back in line with the first years amid laughs from the rest of the school.  
  
"I'm going to forget I saw that," said the Headmaster wearily.  
  
"You do that."  
  
Rolling her eyes, McGonagall asked, "Can we get on with the Sorting?" And they did so. McGonagall took out a battered old hat and placed it on a stool in front of the assembly. It started singing:  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat then me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
^"Terrible pun,"^ Harry whispered. Draco giggled.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
^"Referring to itself in the third person. That's the first sign of madness."^  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
^"Are the twins chivalrous?"^  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folks use any means,  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
^"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have hit rock bottom."^  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
^And here's a lower place." ^ McGonagall glared at him as the hall broke into applause.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Is the song?" he said sweetly. The Deputy Headmistress just sighed and took out a roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled forward. The hat fell right down in front of her eyes as she sat on the stool. A moments pause and the hat opened it's brim and shouted -  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" A table on the right cheered. Next was:  
  
"Andrews, Evan!" Harry started, forgetting that he had changed his name to start with 'A'. He strolled up to the stool and whispers broke out all over the hall.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"That's the one who cursed Snape!"  
  
The hat dropped over his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Andrews. Or should I say, Potter."  
  
Harry jumped a little at the voice in his ear.  
  
'Can you read my thoughts?'  
  
"Of course, how else would I sort you? And interesting comments during my song, by the way."  
  
'Needed a little livening up.'  
  
"Humph. I worked all year on that!"  
  
'Really? It must be a boring life as a hat.'  
  
"Yes it is. I believe you are the first to say that. No one else cares that I spend 364 days of the year sitting on a shelf! With no view! And no one to talk to! And - "  
  
'Woah! Calm down! If it makes you feel better, I'll visit you later. Can we get on to the Sorting part?'  
  
"All right. Let's see. I don't think you'd do well in Hufflepuff. You might frighten them."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So, that's definitely out. Your smart enough for Ravenclaw. And definitely cunning enough for Slytherin, if you managed to fool Professor Snape. And you have Gryffindor bravery. Hmmm. You might be the most difficult person I ever had to sort!"  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
"Looking deeper, you have many interesting talents. Many, many. Secrets you have yet to unlock about yourself. And what's this? Oh my goodness!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You are definitely a man of mystery, Harry Potter. This seals where you will go."  
  
"What 'seals' it?"  
  
"You have to figure that out for yourself. But, remember, things are not always what they appear. You'll get no better advice than that. And for your house, better be -"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
I know, I'm evil! Enjoy the cliff hanger!  
  
* = this, as well as other dialogue, speeches, descriptions, and the song, are from 'HP + the PS' English Version, chs 6 + 7  
  
** = 'going two rounds with a fruit fly' is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 2, Becoming Part 1  
  
^....^ = are Harry's comments during the song 


	14. 13 The Feast

A/N: Hey everyone! It's fixed!!!  
  
Thanks to Evil Willow; Nickie; sk8reagle; Strange Attractors; potter-man; momma-dar; PheonixFire; JerseyGirl03; smilez; litine; Avlyn; fluxG; Winged Wolf; fallendruid; valeries26; BookMaster3000: Ohhh, so maybe that is his middle name, but it's not for this story. I'll have to remember that for my others. And his nickname? It actually came from someone I know at school. His last name starts with m-e-l, so everyone calls him Mel; Jordan; Nabiki; Bill; maggie; drake as in dragon; Maikafuiniel; fictionwriter; pheonixrising; Layce74; Katie: Ah! No! The dreaded puppy dog eyes! Must resist! And you're right - they never fail!; hippy flower; Dadaiiro; LittleEar BigEar's sis; Ian; WolfMoon: Then it's a good thing I put up this chapter. I would NEVER be able to survive without my Internet! You can take away my food, you can take away my freedom, but you shall never have my web access! And, you should talk. Go write more of your story! It's one of my favorites!  
  
Like the chapters before this, it will have some excerpts from the book. That's unavoidable. Here we go....  
  
CH13: The Feast  
  
~"You have to figure that out for yourself. But, remember, things are not always what they appear. You'll get no better advice than that. And for your house, better be -"~  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The table second from the left broke in to cheers, though Harry was getting a few disapproving looks from people with silver badges pinned on their robes. He assumed they must be prefects. Shooting a glance over to the Gryffindor table, he saw that the Weasley Twins were slightly disappointed. They gave him small smiles anyway.  
  
Harry settled into a chair next to a girl with short black hair and proceeded to watch the rest of the Sorting.  
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" A tall brown-haired boy made his way over to the table and sat next to Harry. So did a the following girl called - 'Bocklehurst, Mandy'. But then, 'Brown, Lavender' became the first Gryffindor.  
  
'Bulstrode, Millicent' was the first Slytherin. They looked like an interesting lot.  
  
Harry hoped the ceremony would hurry up. The candy he had eaten on the train seemed like years ago.  
  
"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigan, Seamus', a sandy - haired boy who had been talking to Ron Weasley in the side hall, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. A seemingly thick boy 'Goyle, Gregory' then went to Slytherin, joining his friend, 'Crabbe, Vincent.'  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heard a groan coming from Ron in the line and glared at him.  
  
When Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' he skirted off still wearing it and had to jog back through gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'. Morag became a Slytherin.  
  
Draco shuffled forward when his name was called. He sat on the stool close to three minutes before the hat rang out  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
He went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down across from Harry, who gave him a high-five.  
  
There weren't very many children left now.  
  
'Moon'....'Nott'....'Parkinson'....then a pair of twin girls. 'Patil, Parvati' was sorted into Gryffindor, while 'Patil, Padma' became a Ravenclaw. Then 'Perks, Sally-Anne' went to Hufflepuff and McGonagall paused. Harry realized with a jolt that it was the place he should have been if he was still Harry Potter. The professor seemed to think over this for a moment before moving on to 'Salves, Ricky' - A Hufflepuff. 'Dean, Thomas' and 'Turpin, Lisa' became a Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.  
  
A pale faced Ron Weasley approached the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it called 'GRYFFINDOR!'. He sat near his brothers, looking relieved.  
  
After 'Zambini, Blaise' was made a Slytherin, McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had got on his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
  
"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"  
  
Harry laughed out loud as the corrugation clapped and cheered. Terry looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"Is he a bit - a bit mad?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Totally off his rocker. He's a brilliant, though."  
  
"Eccentrics of a genius," Draco grinned. Just then, the plates in front of them piled with food.  
  
Harry mouth dropped open. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and for some odd reason, mint humbugs. He piled his plate with a bit of everything and began to eat. It was all delicious.  
  
"Hungry, are you?" said an amused voice next to him. Harry looked up and noticed that he was sitting next to the girl he had talk to in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ravenous," he answered, swallowing a mouthful of steak. "Nice to see you again. I'm Andy. Evan Andrews."  
  
"Cho, Cho Chang. I'm a second year." Any further conversation was cut off by shrieks from the table next to him. Whipping around, Harry saw the Gryffindors gapping at a ghost with his head hanging by a piece of skin and sinew.  
  
"Cool," Harry, Draco, and Lisa said together.  
  
'That's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Or Nearly Headless Nick," Cho informed the first years. "Don't let him fool you. He pretends to be annoyed when you ask him about his nick name, but, secretly, he really likes freaking people out."  
  
"He's better looking than the Slytherin ghost," said Draco. He was staring over at a gaunt-looking ghost, covered in silver blood.  
  
"How did he become covered in blood?" Mandy asked.  
  
"No one knows. Everyone is too afraid to ask him," Cho said.  
  
"Do you think he'd tell us if we asked?" Harry said curiously. Draco smiled.  
  
"Always Adventurous Andy," he sighed.  
  
"Dear Dense Draco," Harry retorted. They simultaneously stuck their tongues out at each other, causing the surrounding people to chuckle.  
  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. Then the puddings appeared. As Harry helped himself to a chocolate eclair, the talk turned to their families.  
  
"I'm a Muggle-born. It's all so amazing seeing everything here!" Mandy exclaimed.  
  
Terry and Lisa were both half and half. Terry's dad being a wizard and Lisa's mother being a witch. Then it was Harry's turn.  
  
"My parents were both magical. I think my mum was a muggle-born," he added to Mandy.  
  
"Were?"  
  
"They died when I was little." Harry turned out of the conversation then, not wanting the pitying looks he was getting. On his other side, Padma, Cho, and Draco were talking about lessons.  
  
"I can't wait to start Charms," said Padma. "I think that sounds the most interesting."  
  
Cho nodded. "It's great. Professor Flitwick is an amazing teacher - he's our Head of House, too."  
  
"What about the other classes?" prodded Draco.  
  
"Most of them our okay. DADA is kind of a joke, Quirell is afraid of his own shadow. And Potions is terrible. Snape's awful to anyone not in Slytherin." She turned to look at Harry. "I'd hate to be in your shoes, Andy."  
  
Harry smirked at her and scanned the head table for Professor Snape. He was chatting with Quirell, his hair back to normal. But, when he locked eyes with Harry, the boy's head burst with pain - right where his scar should be.  
  
Harry clapped a hand to his forehead. "Ow!"  
  
"You all right?" Draco asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just a small headache." Harry gave his friend a shaky grin and conversation resumed. Nobody noticed his eyes flash silver for a second.  
  
At last, the desserts disappeared too and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.  
  
"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices for you.  
  
"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes glanced in the direction of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has also asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes.  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.  
  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
Normally, Harry would have cracked up laughing, but something told him that Dumbledore was serious.  
  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. A few grimaces of pain shot across the teachers faces, barely noticeable behind their fixed smiles.  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore. "and off we go!" Shiny ribbons shot out of his wand and twisted themselves into words. And the school bellowed:  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filing  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bear and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot.  
  
Harry sang to a Tango, while Draco preferred a sort of sing-song thing. At last, only Fred and George were left, singing to a slow funeral march. Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Ah, music. Magic beyond all that we do here. Now to bed - off you trot!"  
  
The Ravenclaw prefects collected the first years and led them through the twisting turns of the castle. Harry was barely registering that they went through many hidden passageways and that the portraits on the walls were talking to them, he was so tired. Finally, the came to a deep blue tapestry.  
  
"Wisdom and words to live by," called Maria Kensington, a 6th year Prefect. The tromped into their rooms and to bed. Harry fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. 


	15. 14 Classes

A/N: Thanks to PheonixFire; Jordan; Dadaiiro: All your questions with be answered in due time. And there is no such thing as too many questions! =^) White Rider: I will try, but 'm not the fastest typer in the world. A normal chapter takes almost three hours!; kateydidnt; WolfMoon; Bil; JerseyGirl; ER; maggie; LittleEar BigEar's sis; George Weasley; Lirael; Maikafuiniel; ryleeblack; Calani; and Lady Phoenix Gryffindor.  
  
Okay, for all who mentioned it, I was originally going to put Harry in Gryffindor, but he has to be in Ravenclaw for a main part of this story. You will see later what it means (and Jordan, it has to do with the eye thing, *hint hint*). As for Ron, I can't say they will be friends at the beginning. I'm not that great with writing Ron, so he won't be that into the story. Sorry.  
  
CH14: Classes  
  
~"Wisdom and words to live by," called Maria Kensington, a 6th year Prefect. The tromped into their rooms and to bed. Harry fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Harry had the strangest dream. He was floating in a pool of silver. Professor Quirrell was there, but he slowly morphed into Snape. Then, Voldemort appeared, laughing coldly, and Harry's scar was burning. He woke up covered in cold sweat. The next morning he barely remembered it at all.  
  
Harry, Draco, and the rest of the first years were led by Maria, Cho, and Sandy Hertman, a friend of Cho's, to the Great Hall. More alert today, Harry was able to marvel at the talking paintings and moving staircases.  
  
Professor McGonagall passed out the schedules at breakfast and Harry realized with a sinking heart that they had potions first that morning.  
  
"Mail's here," Cho said looking towards the enchanted ceiling. A whole flock of owls swooped down into the Hall, starling the first years out of their seats. As soon as the chirping and hooting died down, Harry turned to Cho and asked,  
  
"That happen every day?" She just smiled and nodded.  
  
The group ate their breakfastes, talking animately about what they would be doing that day. After almost a half an hour, the first years set off towards the dungeons.  
  
They got lost about 7 times before they finally founds Snape's classroom, with only 3 minutes to spare. The Ravenclaws realized who they had class with as the Hufflepuffs filed into the class. Then, Snape came in.  
  
.......Well, maybe, burst in would be a better description as he startled several of his students out of their seats. The professor stood there, his long black robes billowing out behind him. He looked incredibly intimidating. Harry calmly took out a quill and waited for the lesson to begin.  
  
The potions master spoke with a quiet, cold voice that made the class silent more effectively than shouting. "Yes, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years. Always an interesting bunch.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving in here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses....I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Harry could see quite a few surrounding students eager to prove that they weren't dunderheads. He stifled a snort.  
  
"Andrews!" Snape called out suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
Harry was stumped for a moment. 'Powdered root of what..." But then it clicked.  
  
"Draught of the Living Death, sir."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "And what is that?"  
  
"A-a sleeping potion, sir?"  
  
"What is the difference, Andrews, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Harry thought hard. "That's a trick question, right? I mean, they're the same plant."  
  
"Which also goes by the name of....?"  
  
"Aconite, professor."  
  
Snape made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat. It appeared he didn't think that Harry would know that. But, Harry wouldn't let the professor show him up.  
  
"Where would you go if I asked you to find me bezoar and what does it do?"  
  
"The stomach of a goat and it can save you from most poisons."  
  
Snape gave Harry a hateful glare and turned to the students. "Well, why aren't you copying this down?" There was a rummaging of quills and parchments.  
  
The rest of the lesson went on smoothly, if you ignore the fact that Snape took 5 points from Ravenclaw because Harry was working too fast. The boy just sighed. 'That man is incredibly vindictive,' he thought.  
  
The week went by with out anything remarkable happening. Draco and Harry were having a hard time managing their way around the castle, but that wasn't surprising. There were about 150 staircases in Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some with vanishing steps; and even ones that led somewhere different on Fridays. There were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in the right place; and doors that weren't really doors at all, just solid walls pretending.  
  
There were ghosts everywhere. Nearly Headless Nick was always willing to help a lost student find their way, but Peeves the poltergeist was unbearable. If he found you in a corridor, he would sneak up on you and pelt you with trash or pull the rug out from underneath you.  
  
Perhaps even worst than Peeves was the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, prowled the hallways looking for troublemakers. All you had to do was breath to loudly to set them off and Filch would give you a detention faster than you could say 'unfair'. Rumor was, the Weasley twins had a whole file drawer in his office to themselves.  
  
Besides the twisting labyrinth off the castle and the creatures residing in them, there were the classes themselves. As Harry soon found out, there was a lot more to magic than saying a few funny words and waving your wand about.  
  
They had to study the sky every Wednesday night at midnight for Astronomy. Three times a week, they tromped out of the castle to the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout.  
  
Possibly the most boring lesson so far was History of Magic. It was the only class taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. He had a slow, droning voice and Harry wouldn't be surprised he had bored himself to death.  
  
Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. During Harry first lesson, the professor actually congratulated the boy on his wonderful use of the Coluris Charm at the Welcoming Feast and winked at him.  
  
The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off the vampire he met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him on of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed his story. For one thing, when Mandy had asked how he had gotten rid of the zombie, Quirrell had changed the subject and started muttering about the weather. For another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban. Draco had put forth the theory that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that the DADA teacher would be protected wherever he went. That was one of the more logical stories.  
  
There definitely was something odd about Quirrell, Harry was sure of that. But, whatever it was, it was making his skin crawl.  
  
Friday was a good day for Harry and Draco. They, along with the Twins, had filled the top drawer of Quirrell's desk with spiders and had enjoyed the shrieks from around a corner for a good twenty minutes. Then, they headed down to breakfast.  
  
The mail soon arrived and Circe swooped down with two letters for him and the paper. The first was from Mandy and Elle:  
  
Dear Andy,  
  
^Oh my god, I miss you so much!^  
  
Me, too!  
  
^It's not the same here without you.^  
  
Some of the older students tried to steal Mr. Masons's desk and put it on the front lawn of the school, but it got stuck in the stairs. Not as good as we could've done. They all have detention for a month.  
  
^We tried to tell them not to get caught, but would they listen to us? No.^  
  
The point is, things are getting dull around here. I can't wait until you come home this break.  
  
^You are coming, right? Don't make me come to Hogwarts and drag your butt back to London. I don't care if you can curse me, you won't be able to hold a wand when I'm done with you!^  
  
And you know how she gets when she's angry.  
  
^Okay, I'm calm now. So, how are things going up there in magic central? We need more letters. Write back how your first week went. And soon!^  
  
Not that we didn't love hearing what you did to that Snape guy. It was hilarious! We told Miss Weston and she wants you to tell them she pities them now that you have access to a wand.  
  
^We should really end this here, dinner is in a few minutes. Everybody here misses you and wants to hear from you, too.^  
  
And she means - David, Mike, Brenda, Jill, Garret, -  
  
^Like I said, EVERYBODY! Sheesh.^  
  
Sorry.  
  
^Anyway, say hello to all your new housemates, and Draco, Fred, George, and Cho.^  
  
Replacing us already, huh? Just joking.  
  
Missing you tons (as if you couldn't tell already),  
  
^Manda^ and Elle  
  
Harry snickered at the letter and handed it to Draco to read. Then he opened the next one.  
  
Dear Andy, (it said in a very untidy scrawl)  
  
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Circe.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry borrowed a quill from Terry, scribbled 'Yes, please, see you later' on the back of the note and sent Circe of again. He then turned to the newspaper.  
  
Emblazed in bold letters on the front page was  
  
GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN  
  
Harry hurriedly scanned the article for details before turning back to his meal.  
  
After breakfast, the first-years set off to their first Transfiguration class. They made it with a few minutes to spare.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them a lecture as soon as the bell rang. She, like Snape, had a way off keeping the class quiet.  
  
"Transfiguration is some of the most dangerous and complex magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. Anyone caught messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
  
She then changed her desk into a sheep and back. They were all very amazed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they wouldn't be changing furniture into animals for a long, long time. After taking lots of long and complicated notes, they were each given a match and told to change it into a needle.  
  
Harry stared long and hard at the match, and noting every detail. In fact, he did this all lesson until McGonagall called them up one by one to show what they had accomplished.  
  
No body could do much, although several made it silver. Finally, it was Harry's turn.  
  
"Mr. Andrews," the professor called. Harry shuffled to the front. He hadn't been paying attention. He hadn't even tried it yet!  
  
Harry pointed his wand and closed his eyes, envisioning the match he scrutinized turning into a needle. He was astounded when he heard clapping.  
  
"Very well done, Andy." Harry opened his eyes and was shocked that the changes had actually taken place.  
  
People were congratulating his when they left the class, but Harry felt uneasy. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had done it before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon, Draco and Harry strolled across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Draco was a little intimidated about meeting the giant man, but Hagrid let them in with open arms.  
  
"Andy! Good ter see you again! Who's yer friend?" Harry introduced Draco and the group started chatting about the week so far. Hagrid was proud when Harry told him about Transfiguration, but he got a little uncomfortable when the boys mentioned how much Professor Snape disliked him.  
  
"Seriously, all I did was change his appearance a little. And you can't say he doesn't need it."  
  
"Professor Snape had a difficult time at school 'ere. You jus' brung up bad memories," explained Hagrid, but he wouldn't meet Harry's eyes on that. Harry would've questioned him more, but thought it would be a bad idea with Draco there. He noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on the table. And he realized something he hadn't before.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry exclaimed. "The Gringott's robbery took place the day we were there!" There was no doubt that Hagrid didn't meet his eyes that time.  
  
Harry left the hut that day with very confused thoughts. The article had said, 'The vault in question had been emptied the very same day.' Hagrid had emptied vault 713 - if you really called it emptying by taking out a tiny package. Although he had no clue what that package was, Harry was sure that it was going to make this a very long and exciting year. 


	16. 15 Up, Up, and Away

A/N: All right, I wanted to tell you all how I will be updating. The order is as followed: this story, HP and NOT, HP and SH, and DDNT. This way I won't focus on just one fic and ignore the rest.  
  
Thanks to Dadaiiro: It's Deja vu. Have you ever gotten that feeling that you had done or seen something before(If you haven't, it's really creepy!). Well, that's kind of what Harry was feeling. As for why? You'll have to wait and see; LittleEar BigEar's sis; litine; PhoenixFire; Lirael; Calani; Serpena; Lady Phoenix Gryffindor; JerseyGirl03; ryleeblack; Lady Knight of Kennan; Maikafuiniel; lilybaby: Hermione definitely has to become friends with Harry! She one of my favorite characters.  
  
Some of the dialogue and descriptions in the chapter are from HP and the SS, but in different circumstances. Enjoy!  
  
CH15: Up, Up, and Away!  
  
~Although he had no clue what that package was, Harry was sure that it was going to make this a very long and exciting year.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the second week of school, the first years were settling into the Hogwarts routine. And now, it was time for flying lessons. At least, for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.  
  
After finishing their breakfasts on Wednesday morning, Draco and Harry headed down to the front lawn, anxiously awaiting their first class.  
  
Harry was chewing on his bottom lip like he always did when he was nervous, a trait which Draco had picked up on quickly.  
  
"Relax, you'll do fine." He put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
Harry shot his friend a smile. "Thanks." They soon reached an area where at least twenty broomsticks were lying on the ground. A small group of Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws were huddled in a small group. They made their way into the pack.  
  
"What's everyone looking at?" Harry asked the people nearby. A boy he recognized as Justin Finch-Fletchley turned to him.  
  
"Ernie Macmillan got a Stellar Watch in the mail today," breathed Justin. Draco gasped in awe and Harry had a flash to something he saw in an antique magazine Cho was reading the other night. They were very old, usually passed down through generations, and very expensive.  
  
"Yeah, my dad sent it to me this morning," Ernie was saying. "It always given to the oldest child in my family at the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts. It's been in the family for ages." He held up a golden pocket watch. It was an odd one: there were twelve hands and no numbers. Instead, little planets revolved around the edge. "I've got to take good care off it. It's priceless. My dad'll kill me if anything happens."  
  
A whistle broke through the chatter. Madame Hooch, the Flying instructor, had arrived.  
  
"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."  
  
Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.  
  
"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madame Hooch, "and say 'Up!'"  
  
"Up everyone shouted. Harry's jumped into his hand immediately. His and Draco's were some of the few that did.  
  
Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding of the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grip. Harry's confidence was boosted a bit when he got that right on the first attempt.  
  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madame Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - "  
  
But Ernie, being nervous and jumpy and not very good at flying, pushed off too early, before the whistle had even touched the teacher's lips.  
  
"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Ernie was rising straight up - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry could see his scared white face as he looked down, and saw him when he fell sideways off the broom.  
  
CRACK! Ernie hit the dirt and the class rushed over to him. All of them but Harry. He had his eyes fixed on the broomstick, still floating through the air. Or, more specifically, on a glittering object snagged on the end of the broom. And, very much like Ernie, the thing slipped off. The irreplaceable watch was hurtling towards the ground.  
  
Without thinking, Harry mounted his broom and kicked off. He could hear the shouts and screams on the ground, but he didn't care. He was flying. It was wonderful.  
  
Flying was something Harry Potter could do without being taught. The wind rushing around him, the feeling of weightlessness, like you were one with the clouds.....he could fly all day. But, right now, he had a job to do.  
  
He pointed the handle towards the falling watch and leaned forward. Next second, he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing - wind whispered in his ears, calling him, telling him what to do. Harry stretched out his hand and, a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Stellar Watch clutched safely in his fist.  
  
"EVAN ANDREWS!"  
  
Harry's heart sank. Madame Hooch was standing over him. He got to his feet, trembling. He could see the class looking at him in awe and Draco grinning widely.  
  
Madame Hooch seemed at a loss for words. She kept opening her mouth and closing it again. Harry turned to Ernie, who was still sitting on the ground. He held out the watch.  
  
"Here you go, Ernie," he said softly.  
  
"Tha-thank you," mumbled Ernie as he took it.  
  
The professor seemed to finally gather her words. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a quill and some parchment. As she scribbled a couple of notes, she said, "Take this to Professor Snape. Then, take this one to Flitwick, Andrews." She had a strange look on her face, which Harry didn't take as a good omen. He snatched up the papers, dropped the broomstick, and walked back into the castle.  
  
Harry's mind was rushing. 'Are they going to expel me? I know we weren't suppose to fly on our own, but....it was for a friend. I can understand being sent to Flitwick, he's the Ravenclaw head of House. But what about Snape? Why Snape?!?'  
  
He was so deep in thought he didn't realize he had already reached the dungeons. He knocked on the door of Snape's classroom and was invited in.  
  
"Professor - " he began, but was cut off.  
  
"Andrews! What are you doing here?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Madame Hooch gave me a note for you." Snape ripped the parchment out of his hands.  
  
"Roberts, you are to go see Professor Flitwick." A tall, 6th year boy looked puzzled, but obediently followed Harry out of the classroom.  
  
"Glad to be getting out of there," Roberts sighed.  
  
"I don't blame you," replied Harry, trying to forget his inner panic.  
  
"What do they want us for?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what you have to go for, but..."  
  
"What a second," grinned Roberts. "You're the kid from the feast." At Harry's nod he went on. "No wonder Snape was so upset to see you. Let me guess, you did something cool, but undoubtably stupid and that's why you were sent out of class?"  
  
"Pretty much." They arrived at the Charms classroom and went in. Flitwick didn't have a class at the moment and was grading papers. He looked up when they entered.  
  
"Ah, Roberts, Andrews, what can I do for you two." Wordlessly, Harry handed the professor the note. To his surprise, Flitwick broke into a grin. "So, you took off on your broomstick and saved a watch belonging to one of your classmates from taking a nasty fall, like said classmate?" The student nodded and Roberts was trying to hide hid snickers. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Madame Hooch thinks this might merit a try-out for Ravenclaw Seeker."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's only a first year!" Roberts blurted out.  
  
"We'll have to talk about bending the first year rule with Dumbledore, but that shouldn't be a problem. According to this note, you may be the next Charlie Weasley. He was the best Seeker at Hogwarts in years." Roberts looked like all his dreams were about to come true, but Harry was still astounded. He risked his neck and broke school rules, and they were letting him try out for the Quidditch team?!? "What do you think, Kenneth. You're captain, the decision is yours."  
  
"Meet me at the Pitch tonight, Andrews. I really hope Hooch is right, we may actually have a shot at the cup this year!"  
  
Harry, picturing the free feeling he got flying, finally managed to grin back at the Professor and the Captain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Next time on Corkscrews....Harry's Quidditch tryout, Halloween, Hermione, and some Dumbledore interaction. Also, some more mysteries are built, can you take the suspense? And a meeting with our favorite three-headed dog! 


	17. 16 Visions and Ventures

A/N: There will be more updates over the next week, which should make everyone happy. It's mostly due to the fact final exams are coming up and I won't have much time to post from June 9th to June 23. Also, the week of the 16-20 I'm going to be in a play! We have rehearsals every night that week and the shows themselves are on June 21 and 22. Then it'll be summer and I can write whenever I want. Yay!  
  
Thanks to litine; Dadaiiro: Ack! So many questions! Let's see of course, yup, I figure all Quidditch captains are kinda fanatic, um.....someone with a losing fetish?, Ravenclaw may win against Gryffindor, but the Gryffs could also still beat everyone else, Draco is proud of his friend, Definitely!, Mmm-hmm, he already has the map....see chapter 9, what if Ron and Herm aren't friends? I haven't decided on that yet. Whew! Keep up on these reviews, I love getting them!; Lady Knight of Kennan: Not really, the Gryffs still have a good team, just there Seeker may not be as good. As for Cho, you'll have to see about her and the Quidditch thing!; Jordan; Calani; JerseyGirl03; StarMage: I thought that, too; Lady Phoenix Gryffindor; Avlyn; and ryleeblack!  
  
As usual, some of this chapter comes from the actual canon. And, some even comes from HP and the CS as well. See if you can spot it.  
  
CH16: Visions and Ventures  
  
~"Meet me at the Pitch tonight, Andrews. I really hope Hooch is right, we may actually have a shot at the cup this year!"  
  
Harry, picturing the free feeling he got flying, finally managed to grin back at the Professor and the Captain.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're joking."  
  
It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Draco what had happened when he'd left the grounds.  
  
"I knew you were good when you took off today, but Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about - "  
  
" - a century," said Harry, shoveling pie into his mouth. "If I make the team that is," he added.  
  
"Of course you'll make it. You're amazing!" reassured Draco. "Plus, the regular team try-outs were Saturday and they didn't find a new Seeker."  
  
Cho Chang now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over.  
  
"Well done," she said in a low voice. "Roberts told me. I made the team this year, too - Beater."  
  
"I haven't even had my try-out yet. I may not even be the new Seeker."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Andy." she nudged him in the arm. " Everyone's talking about what happened this afternoon. You're suppose to be amazing." She checked her watch. "I've got to go meet Sandy in the Library. Bye!" She left and was replaced by Ernie Macmillan.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks, Andy," he began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was nothing."  
  
"No really. My dad would have hexed me if I broke this. I should never have gone flying with it. So thanks." Ernie left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At seven o'clock, Roberts approached Harry in the common room.  
  
"Ready to go, Andrews," he asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied. He noticed Draco shoot him a pleading look over Roberts shoulder. "Ah, would it be alright if Draco came along?"  
  
The Quidditch Captain sighed. "Very well."  
  
The group arrived at the pitch.  
  
"Alright. You'll be using my broom tonight." He held out a Nimbus 2000. "We'll have to get you your own soon." Harry took the broom and mounted it, waiting for instructions. "First, I want you to take a few practice laps around the stadium."  
  
What a feeling - he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at the slightest touch.  
  
"Okay, come down now, Andrews!" Harry swooped in next to him. Roberts eyes were glinting. "Very nice, you really are a natural. I'm assuming you know the rules of the game?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I learned all about it in a book this summer."  
  
"Good. It's too dark to play with the Snitch, but we can practice using these golf balls." He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Roberts throwing the balls as hard as he could in every direction. Harry didn't miss a single one.  
  
Roberts was delighted and expressed it as the boys were trudging back to the Common room. "That Cup'll have our name on it this year," he said happily. "I wouldn't be surprised if you 'were' better than Charlie Weasley, and he could've played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco split up from Roberts soon after entering the castle. He said he had to tell Madame Hooch that they definitely had a new Seeker and bid them goodbye.  
  
"Told ya you'd make it," said Draco smugly. "And you had doubts."  
  
"Shut up." Harry whacked Draco on the arm, but then fell over as the staircase started to shift. "What the - ?"  
  
"Oh no, the staircases move." The staircase in question had flipped itself around so they were facing in a totally different direction.  
  
"Come on, let's get off this thing before it decides to take a trip again." Harry and Draco clambered off into a dark, dank passageway. "Where are we?"  
  
"Not a clue." The hallway reached an end, with only one door there. Harry tried to open it, but it was locked.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Draco pulled out his wand. "Alohomora!" The door creaked open and they suddenly realized why it was locked. And where they were.  
  
Unfortunately, they weren't in any normal passageway. They were in the forbidden third corridor. And it was obvious why it was forbidden.  
  
Draco and Harry were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.  
  
Harry slammed the door shut. "You know, I think I'd rather brave the staircases."  
  
"Yeah, me, too." The boys skirted off back to Ravenclaw House. It was only when they were in the safety of their common room, did they discuss what they had just seen.  
  
"What are they thinking, keeping something like that in the school?" Draco panted. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."  
  
"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" asked Harry.  
  
"The floor?" Draco suggested.  
  
"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor."  
  
"So it was guarding something?"  
  
"It make sense."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"It was like Cerberus, the dog that guards the Underworld." At seeing Draco's blank stare, he sighed. "Never mind." But this adventure did give Harry something to think about. He may have found out what happened to the grubby package from vault 713.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before breakfast the next day, Harry filled Draco in about the package that was moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, what he thought the robbers were trying to steal the past summer. They spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.  
  
"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Draco said.  
  
"Or both," said Harry.  
  
But as all they new for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance at guessing without further clues.  
  
As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it in front of him. They had hardly fluttered away when another owl left a letter on top of the parcel.  
  
Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:  
  
DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
  
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Mr. Roberts asked me to tell you that practices are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4pm to 7pm, and on Saturdays from 2pm to 4pm.  
  
Professor F. Flitwick  
  
Harry handed the note to Draco to read and they shared an excited smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practices, homework, pranks, and his correspondence with Manda and Elle, but Harry could hardly believe he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle was quickly becoming a second home to him and his lessons were getting easier and easier.  
  
Of course, good things can't last forever and the mood dampener had arrived. Harry had never been particularly fond of Halloween and now that he knew it was the day his parents had died.....well, it wasn't his favorite holiday.  
  
Even a letter from his Muggle friends or the fact that in Charms, Professor Flitwick had announced they would be learning to make objects fly, couldn't bring up his spirits.  
  
His partner for the day was a Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, who had a slight tendency to blow things up. Draco was worse off though - he was working with Neville Longbottom. Neville, although he had his heart in the right place, wasn't the best at practical forms of magic.  
  
On the other side of the room, Harry could see Hermione Granger trying to help Ron Weasley, Fred and George's younger brother. It didn't seem they liked each other very much.  
  
"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Swish and flick, remember swish and flick. Saying the incantation properly is a must, too. A simple slip of the tongue and who knows what will happen!"  
  
"Wingradium Levosa!" Ron was shouting loudly, waving his arms like a windmill.  
  
You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."  
  
"You do it then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.  
  
Hermione flicked her wand and, at the same time as Harry, said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Both feathers flew high off the desk.  
  
"Well done!" cried Flitwick clapping. "Everyone look here, Miss Granger and Mr. Andrews have done it!" Harry shot Hermione a smile which she returned. Ron looked very put out at the end of class.  
  
Harry could hear Ron complaining to some of his fellow Gryffindors after the lesson was over.  
  
"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he was saying. "She's a nightmare, honestly." A girl rushed past them and Harry was surprised to see it was Hermione - and she was in tears.  
  
"I think she heard you," said Dean Thomas, quietly.  
  
"So?" Ron sneered. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say. You barely even know her," Harry interjected.  
  
"You should talk, you're almost as bad as she is, Andrews." The other boys shot Harry an apologetic look before catching up to their housemate.  
  
Draco watched them go. "What's his problem?" Harry just shrugged his shoulder.  
  
Later, Draco and Harry heard Parvati Patil saying that Hermione hadn't shown up for classes the rest of the afternoon and was seen crying in the girls bathroom. Let's just say that both Ravenclaws wanted to have a small talk with Ron Weasley by the end of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have got to come!"  
  
It was right before the Halloween feast and the common room was emptying as everyone made their way down to the hall. Draco was trying to convince a very stubborn Harry to join them at the feast.  
  
"But why?" he moaned. Harry put down the book he was reading.  
  
"It's just not my favorite day of the year," he said quietly. "Go on without me, I don't want you to have a bad night because of me."  
  
"All right, but you don't know what you're missing." The blond haired boy left and Harry resumed his reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore wasn't surprised to see Draco enter alone. He called the student up to the Head Table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, where is Andy?"  
  
Draco looked hesitant. "He wouldn't come. I'm not sure why, but....," he trailed off.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "If you don't mind, could you go back up there and tell him that I asked he attend this dinner?"  
  
"Alright, Headmaster." The professor watched him go, the sparkle in his eyes dimmed down a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Harry shuffled into the hall. 'The decorations are okay,' he thought, eyeing the swooping bats and giant pumpkins. 'Maybe it won't be so bad.'  
  
"See, we'll have loads of fun," Draco grinned.  
  
"As long as we don't have to cackle or anything," conceded Harry.  
  
They settled into their house table as the golden plates filled with food. Harry had just helped himself to a baked potato when something odd happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
When Draco turned to Harry, asking him to pass the roast beef, he noticed it. Harry had gone rigid in his chair, his irises glowing slightly silver before his eyes rolled up into his head.  
  
"Andy? Andy? Andy!" he shouted, attracting the attention of most of the room. At seeing Harry's shaking form, the Headmaster leapt from his seat and rushed over.  
  
"Are you okay, Mr. Andrews? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Professor?" Harry whispered.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Cho, timidly from her spot across the table.  
  
"It's strange," Harry said. "I know I'm in the Great Hall, but I don't see the hall. It's somewhere different."  
  
Dumbledore knelt down in front of Harry, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What do you see?"  
  
"It's a dark room. One of the dungeons I think. There's something moving around. It's big and it's carrying a club....I think it might be a troll." Harry eyes returned to normal and he could focus again. He looked to the professor. "That was weird - "  
  
He was cut off when the doors flew open and Professor Quirrell sprinted in. His face was filled with terror. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." Then, he sank to the floor in a dead faint. Everyone slowly turned their eyes on Harry.  
  
"How - " Draco began, but everyone finally registered what the unconscious DADA teacher just said. They broke into horrific screams.  
  
"SILENCE!" The uproar stopped at Dumbledore's shout. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately." He turned to the Ravenclaw table. "Cho, Draco, I want you to escort Andy up to my office. You remember where that is, Miss Chang?" Cho nodded. "The password is Chocolate Frog. Then I want the two of you to head straight back to your House." With that, he swept out of the hall with the rest of the teachers.  
  
"That was creepy, Andy," Draco shivered. "Your eyes, I think they were glowing."  
  
Cho looked at Harry. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I have not a clue." He was still dazed as they got up to leave as well. But, abruptly, Harry stopped. "Hermione!"  
  
"What about her?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's in the bathroom! she doesn't know about the troll!" Cho's eyes widened and she pulled on the boys arms for them to follow.  
  
"It's this way." They had just turned a corner when they heard footsteps behind them.  
  
"Quick, behind here!" They ducked in a small space behind a suit of armor. Peering, around it, they saw Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.  
  
"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"  
  
"Search me," Cho whispered back. Quickly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.  
  
"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Draco held up his hand.  
  
"Can you smell something?"  
  
Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seemed to clean. And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling of gigantic feet. Draco pointed to the end of the passage on the left. Something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched it emerge in a patch of moonlight.  
  
It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It was holding a wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.  
  
The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.  
  
Then they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber the monster was in.  
  
"Oh no," yelled Cho.  
  
"That's not...?" Draco asked.  
  
"It is."  
  
"The girls' bathroom," Harry finished.  
  
"Hermione!" they said together. It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have. They rushed into the room.  
  
Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking sinks down as it went.  
  
"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to his companions and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.  
  
The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its beady little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead.  
  
"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Draco, and he threw another metal pipe, this time at the troll itself. The troll didn't even seem to notice it, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout to Draco. This gave Cho time to dash around it.  
  
"Come on, run, run!" Cho shouted, trying to pull Hermione toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth opened in terror.  
  
The shouting and echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Draco, who was nearest and had no way to escape.  
  
Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but anything would realize if a long piece of wood was thrust up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.  
  
Howling with pain, the troll twisted and failed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.  
  
"Oh my God, Andy!" Cho screamed. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright and Draco whipped out his wand. Without any definite plan in his head. he shouted out the first spell he could think of.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high up into the air, turned slowly over - a dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.  
  
Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. They were all staring at what had been done.  
  
It was Hermione who spoke first.  
  
"Is it - dead?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Cho, "I think it's just been knocked out."  
  
Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.  
  
"Urgh - troll boogers."  
  
A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. he hadn't realized what a racket they were making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed be Snape and Flitwick, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.  
  
McGonagall looked livid, but before she could speak, Harry said, "Before you start berating us, will you let us explain what happened?" When no one objected he went on. "We were going up to the Headmaster's office, just like he asked, when we remembered that Hermione was in here. She couldn't have heard about the troll, so we went to get her. It was already here though, and, well..." he motioned to the troll that Snape was now bending over.  
  
"That was a very foolish thing to do, you should have let one of us take care of it. However," McGonagall added, "not many first or second years could take on a full-grown mountain troll. Five points to your houses for each of you. Now, Miss Granger, I'll escort you back to the Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their common rooms." They started to leave, but Hermione stopped and turned to the other children.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly and followed McGonagall out.  
  
"I'll take you back to your commons, Malfoy, Chang." Cho and Draco shot Harry a smile and reluctantly followed Snape out.  
  
Professor Flitwick turned to Harry. "Albus is waiting in his office for you. Shall we go?" Harry and the professor walked wordlessly down corridor after corridor. They stopped at a large and extremely ugly gargoyle.  
  
"Chocolate Frog!" The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. Flitwick motioned for Harry to get on and the staircase took him higher and higher. Now, slightly dizzily, he saw a gleaming oak door, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. He rapped the door twice and was promptly invited in.  
  
"Harry, come and sit down." After he settled himself into a comfy chair in front of the desk, Dumbledore continued. "We have lots to discuss tonight."  
  
"Yeah, like what happened tonight? Draco said my eyes were glowing and -" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Calm down child, we will get to that." He pulled out a small lemon box from one of the drawers. "Lemon drop?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Very well." He surveyed Harry over the tops of his half-moon spectacles. Harry wished he would stop - those blue eyes made you feel like your deepest secrets were exposed. Dumbledore suddenly chuckled. "It seems like just yesterday your mother was in here, asking me exactly the same question. Although, in more colorful language I must admit."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're a Seer, Harry, as was Lily. It's a rare gift, usually passed down from parent to child. We weren't sure if you would inherit it, no one else in your family has this gift, but it looks like you did."  
  
"I'm a - a Seer?" Harry confirmed with wide-eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I do wish your first vision was more discreet. We can't have anyone connecting Lily to you, it would be disastrous if that information was in the wrong hands." Harry just nodded - his mind was still reeling with this new revelation. "Now, I think it's time for you to get to bed. You have classes tomorrow." As Harry got up to leave, Dumbledore stopped him. "Oh, I've been meaning to congratulate you on making the Quidditch team. It's quite an accomplishment and I'm sure your father would be proud - he was Chaser when he was in school."  
  
Harry smiled at the Headmaster. "Good night, Professor."  
  
But, as he was making his way back down the winding staircase, Harry heard Dumbledore say to himself,  
  
"We were right." 


	18. 17 Huh?

A/N: Ack! I've finally got this chapter done. There's been so much going on lately - rehearsals, studying, tests, trips - that I haven't had time to post. But, I'll try to update this story, and my others, soon. At least, before the 5th book comes out (only a little over a week, yay!).  
  
Thanks to PheonixFire; azntgr01; ER: Everyone's been asking me that....Basically, the name is based on someone I know from school; LoonyLoopyLisa: Great spotting of the CoS thing!; JerseyGirl03; Queen of Redwall: I wasn't sure of his middle name when I wrote this, but several people have pointed out that to me since then. As for longer chapters, I'll try. Oh, and I don't remember it saying who the Head of Ravenclaw is in the books, so you may be right. Somebody mentioned to me that they thought Flitwick was, so I went with that; Prd2bAmerican; Slim; Calani; pakerin pyros: You'll soon find out :^); Dadaiiro: Yay, more questions! Okay....we must wait and see, I know, I feel bad for Harry, too, see what I said to pakerin pyros for that one; I am planning on continuing this through all the years and Professor Lupin will make an appearance, Ron and Hermione may become friends eventually, but it'll take more time. After all, it was Harry that got the trio together. And, you can also count on another appearance of the Twins. And soon; wicket: Actually, I got the idea from a the song 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down. I'm not exactly sure why, but....Anyway, most of this fic will follow the story line of the PS with a few - twists; shadow4284: the teachers don't already know, but I figure Snape will definitely figure it out sooner or later. He may be mean, but he's not stupid and he is, like you said, naturally suspicious; and athenakitty: Yes! I love answering questions....let's see....Gradually different people will figure out who he is, but the whole world won't find out for awhile, Hermione - look below, as for Ron - we'll see, of course and of course again - those are both definite, partially, mmmhmm, and Yup (just so you know, when you wrote that question I had a very disturbing image of Voldie clog dancing :^] )!  
  
CH17: Huh?  
  
~But, as he was making his way back down the winding staircase, Harry heard Dumbledore say to himself,  
  
"We were right."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Draco, Cho, Fred, George, and Hermione were sitting in the library, quietly discussing the matter of Vault 713. Having become very good friends with the girls (knocking out a mountain troll will do that), Harry and Draco had finally filled everyone in. And they were still just as clueless.  
  
"What could be so great that they would break into Gringotts for it?" Hermione voiced and it was disconcerting that nobody had an answer.  
  
But they had other things on their minds. Last weekend the first Quidditch game was played - Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff - and this Saturday, Ravenclaw would be playing Slytherin.  
  
Basically, Harry was a nervous wreck. He didn't even want to join in when the Twins changed Mrs. Norris red and blue. Cho wasn't much better.  
  
"Come on," Draco reassured them. "You'll be brilliant."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what was worse - people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.  
  
It was lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend - she turned out to be full of helpful tips. And much more relaxed now that she was friends with some of the biggest trouble makers in the school (he had introduced her to the twins a few days before). So, the day before Harry's first Quidditch match, the six of them - Hermione, Harry, Draco. Cho, Fred, and George - were out in the freezing courtyard during break.  
  
It was definitely cold, but Harry didn't really mind. Ever since the incident at the Halloween Feast, people had been giving him not-so-subtle curious glances. Thankfully, most regarded it as a fluke that he could know about the troll, and left it at that.  
  
As they gathered around a bright blue fire Hermione had conjured up for them when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed he was limping at once. The group huddled closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure they wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about there guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.  
  
"What's that you got there, Andrews?"  
  
It was a copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Harry showed him.  
  
"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Ravenclaw."  
  
"He just made that rule up," Cho muttered angrily, glaring at the retreating Potion Master's back.  
  
"What's up with his leg?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Draco bitterly. The twins snickered in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ravenclaw common room was noisy that evening.  
  
Harry was restless. He wanted 'Quidditch Through the Ages' back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Draco and Cho he was going to ask Snape if he could have it back.  
  
"Better you than me," they said together, but Harry had the idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if other teachers were listening.  
  
He made his way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.  
  
Perhaps Snape left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door open and peered inside.  
  
On a table, just out of his reach, laid the book. Harry pushed the door a bit more - and a horrible scene met his eyes.  
  
Snape and Filch were alone inside (Not like that - Get your minds out of the gutter!). Snape was holding his robes above his knees (again, a sight that Harry could have lived happily without). One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.  
  
"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"  
  
Harry tried to sneak away quietly, but -  
  
"ANDREWS!"  
  
Snape's face was twisted in fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.  
  
"I just wondered if I could have my book back."  
  
"GET OUT! OUT!"  
  
"Right, this is a bad time. I'll just be leaving then." He snatched up his book and, with a cheery smile at Snape, sprinted back up to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you get it?" Draco asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"  
  
In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd just seen. And he was repeating the story again at breakfast the next morning for Hermione, Fred, and George.  
  
"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly, taking a sip of orange juice. "He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween! That's where he was going - why he wasn't in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers. He's after what ever was in Gringotts. And I would bet anything he let the troll in, to create a diversion!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide.  
  
"No - he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione," sighed Fred. "You think all teachers are saints or something."  
  
"I'm with Andy on this one," agreed Draco.  
  
"And I wouldn't put anything past Snape," George added.  
  
Cho voiced the question they were all pondering. "But what is he after? What's that dog guarding?"  
  
The rest of breakfast, Harry chewed on that thought while his friends tried to get him to physically eat something.  
  
"You've got to eat breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.  
  
"Andy, you need you're strength," said George.  
  
"Yeah, Seekers are always the ones that get clobbered by the other team," Fred put in and Hermione whacked him on the head.  
  
"That's reassuring," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, anyone who tries to get near you and Wham!, I'll make sure they are in the hospital wing for a week," Cho said. Harry managed a smile and picked on a small muffin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.  
  
Draco, Hermione, Fred, George, and most of the first year Ravenclaws had gathered in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on an extra sheet. It said 'Fly like the Wind, Andrews'. Mandy, who was very good with a quill, had drawn a beautiful eagle underneath it. Then Hermione had preformed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors and Cho had charmed the bird to fly around the letters.  
  
Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their blue Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).  
  
"Okay, everyone," Roberts began. "We have a great team this year.  
  
"Damn Straight," Chaser Tanya Greutan said under her breath.  
  
"We are going to win."  
  
"Let me guess, Or else?" Beater Norman Julien asked.  
  
"No, no," said Harry. "He's saving that for the Cup speech."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
Roberts sighed. "Just get out there and kick some Slytherin arse." The team cheered.  
  
Harry was sure his knees were going to give way as he marched out onto the field.  
  
"Good luck," Cho whispered to him as she went to join her spot in the line.  
  
"Back at you."  
  
Madame Hooch was refereeing. "Now, I want a nice fair game all of you," she said once they took their places in the face off. Harry noticed she was speaking mostly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year.  
  
"Mount your brooms, please."  
  
Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and Madame Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.  
  
"And they're off!" shouted Lee Jordan. He was a friend of the twins and would be doing the commentary for this game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, the group was gathered in the library. The match had been spectacular, despite all of Harry's worrying. The Keeper, Benjamin Lafet, had made several spectacular saves, while Roberts and the other Chaser, Sarah Vinerine, showed ingenuity in an amazing pass that brought the team into the lead. But the end had come when the Slytherin Seeker, a seventh year named Terence Higgs, tried to preform a difficult Wronski Feint, a diversionary dive. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the Snitch was about 200 feet above him at the time. But Harry did and Ravenclaw won by 180-70.  
  
There was a raving party going on in the Ravenclaw common room, but they need some peace and quiet. Especially because of what they were talking about.  
  
"Uggg! What could be in there!" Draco groaned. The mystery of Vault 713 was driving them all nuts.  
  
"Shhhh, Draco," Hermione chided. "Madame Pince is looking over here." And, indeed, the orderly librarian was giving them the evil eye from her desk.  
  
But Draco didn't care. "Don't 'Shhhh!' me! I'm trying to figure this out."  
  
"Somehow I don't think banging your head with a book will help," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Try the table top," Fred suggested.  
  
Cho sighed. "What we need is a distraction. Just to get our minds off this for awhile. Let's talk about that assignment - " The twins cut her off with groans.  
  
"Typical Ravenclaw," said George. "All schoolwork, schoolwork, schoolwork."  
  
"And homework," said Fred.  
  
"Hey, I think I'm insulted," Harry said with a mock offended look.  
  
"Not you, Andy," George grinned. "You're the Weirdo of Ravenclaw House."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, no," Cho laughed. "I was talking about Binns' biography report."  
  
Every year, Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, would have every one of his students write a report on a magical figure. It was the only slightly non-boring thing they did all year.  
  
"Oh, well, I've got an easy report this year," Fred said. "Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Me, too," said George. "Merlin."  
  
"Lucky," Draco groaned. "I've got Boris the Bewildered."  
  
"Don't feel bad, I have Uric the Oddball," Hermione said comfortingly.  
  
"Well, I've got some named Nicolas Flammel," Harry said. Then he added, "I know I've heard his name somewhere before, but I can't remember." Everyone else shrugged.  
  
Then Cho said, "I was assigned Harry Potter." Harry choked a bit.  
  
"What?" he asked startled.  
  
Cho looked puzzled. "Harry Potter. Is something wrong with that?"  
  
"No, no," Harry added hurriedly. "I just remembered that Dumbledore wanted to see me. Probably more about what happened at the Halloween feast. I have to run." And with that, he bolted from the library, much to the disapproval of Madame Pince.  
  
After he left, his friends sat and stared at each other. Finally, Hermione said, "Do you think there is something Andy isn't telling us?" The group nodded as one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry set off down the corridors, looking for Dumbledore. There was something very important he had to discuss with the old wizard.  
  
Lucky for Harry, Dumbledore seemed to be reading his thoughts. Just as he rounded the corner, he ran into the Headmaster.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Andrews," Dumbledore said back. "Congratulations on today's match."  
  
"Thank you. Actually, it was you I was looking for. If you have a minute, could we talk?"  
  
"Of course. Let's just go in here." He motioned to the door to the right - the Transfiguration Classroom.  
  
Once they were settled in - making sure that no one was in the room - Dumbledore turned to his student.  
  
"Well, Harry, what did you wish to speak with me about?"  
  
"My friends." Harry looked down at his feet. "I think they suspect something."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I was afraid of something like this."  
  
"It would be so much easier if I could just tell them...." he trailed off.  
  
"I know, but we can't risk it. No one can find out. You can't tell them."  
  
"But they're my friends! I hate lying to them!"  
  
"Harry, I'm just trying to do what is best for you. I don't want you in any danger."  
  
"I understand." He looked out one of the windows. "What happens if they figure out on their own? I mean, Cho and Hermione are very clever separated, but when they get together....And the Twins have to be sneaky to get away with everything they do. Plus, Draco is so good at reading people...."  
  
"If they find out, you can tell them everything. If," he repeated. "But no one else."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You should get going. It's almost dinner time."  
  
"Bye, Professor." They left through the door in front of the classroom and went their separate ways in the hall. Neither noticed two red-heads peering through another door, wide-eyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, what were they saying?" Cho asked. The twins had come rushing back through the library doors and had quickly explained that they had just overheard a conversation between Andy and the Headmaster. But that was precisely what made no sense.  
  
"They were talking about some secret and how Andy wanted to tell us, but couldn't," Fred said again.  
  
"Anything else," Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," said George. "Dumbledore called Andy, 'Harry'."  
  
"Hmmmm," said Draco. They all sat in silence, thinking this over. Suddenly, Cho's face lit up.  
  
"When he left before, he got all uptight after I said who I was doing for my history report. You don't think...?"  
  
Hermione jumped in. "Well, he would be the right age. The books I've read say he was born in 1980."  
  
Draco caught on. "This could all be a coincidence. I mean, Andy's middle name is Harry. And he said back on the train that Dumbledore was an old friend of the family. It could just be a nickname."  
  
"What's going on?" George asked.  
  
"This is all too weird for me," Cho mumbled. "Too many things fit."  
  
"Like how he says You-Know-Who's name. And his parents - didn't he say they were an Auror and an Unspeakable," Hermione added.  
  
"Well, yes, but - " Draco was cut off.  
  
"What are you three talking about?" Fred questioned.  
  
"I think we need to have a small chat with 'Evan Andrews'," Cho said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry reached the tapestry that protected the Ravenclaw House and went inside. He hadn't seen Cho or Draco at dinner, and Hermione and the Twins weren't at the Gryffindor table. So he decided to leave the meal early and search for his friends.  
  
When he got to the common room, Harry found they were, surprisingly, all there.  
  
"Hey, guys," he greeted.  
  
"Andy," Hermione said. "We need to talk."  
  
"Okay," he said uncertainly. He plopped into a chair. "About what."  
  
"Basically," Fred began. "These two," he motioned to the girls, "have this crazy notion that you're, well..."  
  
"Harry Potter," said George.  
  
"I was wondering when you would figure that out," he said quietly.  
  
"We knew it. This is just some made-up - " Draco stopped abruptly and he, along with Fred and George turned to stare at him.  
  
"Huh?" they asked in unison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Sorry, for not going into much detail with the Quidditch game, but there wasn't anything interesting happening. After all, Quirrell doesn't know he is Harry Potter. Yet. 


	19. 18 Finding Flammel

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Things have been hectic here.  
  
Guess what? I'm now 15! Yay! *jumps around and sings*  
  
Okay, I'm done with my happy dance.  
  
Thanks to athenakitty; JerseyGirl03; Lady Phoenix Gryffindor; Serpena; Lady Knight Kennan; PheonixFire; Facade; shadow4284; ER; Calani; Aensland: We'll see. I haven't really decided on those yet; coriel; Skysong; SilentPhoenix; Maximum Poofy; Pakerin Pyros; Delta T; Jaded*Secrets; kittygirl220: I'll join yours if you join mine! The link is in my author-profile thing (what is that called?). Looks like great minds think alike; and Slacker!  
  
This chapter didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to. It's not very good, but it's the best can do for now and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. The next chapter will be better. I promise.  
  
Also, the title came from the movie 'Finding Forester' Great movie if your looking for something to rent.  
  
Oh, and I made Binns first name Hector. I don't believe he had a cannon first name, so correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Now, on to the chapter!  
  
CH18: Finding Flammel  
  
~"Basically," Fred began. "These two," he motioned to the girls, "have this crazy notion that you're, well..."  
  
"Harry Potter," said George.  
  
"I was wondering when you would figure that out," he said quietly.  
  
"We knew it. This is just some made-up - " Draco stopped abruptly and he, along with Fred and George turned to stare at him.  
  
"Huh?" they asked in unison.~  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione shouted, jumping up. Everyone turned to stare at her and she sat down looking humbled. "Well, I did."  
  
"Anyway," Cho went on with a strange look at Hermione. "I believe you have some things to tell us about, Harry."  
  
"It's quiet a long story actually," said Harry.  
  
"We've got time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A half an hour later found the three Ravenclaws and three Gryffindors in deep thought over what just happened. Fred broke the silence.  
  
"So what you're saying is you had no idea you were a wizard (or that you were a celebrity) and, all of a sudden, poof! Dumbledore shows up, with a flock of owls, tells you you're the 'Boy Who Lived', that you are excepted to a magical school you've never heard of, and makes you come as someone totally different because you have a pack of rabid dark wizards who want to cause you unbearable pain?"  
  
"Pretty much," Harry sighed.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So," asked Cho. "Can you help me with my history of magic report?"  
  
"That's it," questioned Harry. "You guys aren't mad?"  
  
"We do wish you would have told us - "  
  
"I really wanted to!"  
  
"We know, Dumbledore wouldn't let you. That's why were not mad."  
  
"You're still the same person, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"You can't get rid of us that quickly," grinned Draco."  
  
Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sank back into his chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, in the boys dorm, Harry approached Draco with the subject that had been bothering both of them all day.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Harry went on hesitantly. "I mean, with what happened to your - your....father?"  
  
Draco swallowed visibly. "It's hard, knowing that it was, well, you, but...it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything. My - my - f- father deserved what he got."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Your my best friend, Andy. Harry. I wouldn't know what I'd do with out you." He hugged Harry.  
  
A very manly hug of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The month of December started rushing by and soon it was the last week of the term. Harry sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room, scribbling furiously.  
  
"I can't believe you waited this long, And," Draco said. He checked his watch. "It's due in three hours."  
  
"I know, I know," sighed Harry. "Do you know how hard it was to find information on this guy?"  
  
It was the day the famed History of Magic report was due.  
  
"Nobody ever talks about Nicolas Flammel."  
  
"Well, hurry up. We have potions in five minutes!"  
  
"Urg," Harry moaned as he scribbled the last few lines down. "Done!" He shoved the parchment into his bag and the boys bolted down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're late."  
  
Despite all of their rushing, Draco and Harry still didn't make the bell in time.  
  
"We're sorry, Professor, we - " Harry began, but was cut off.  
  
"Detention, for both of you," Snape spat before they could explain.  
  
"But, that's not fair," protested Draco. "We had work - "  
  
"Putting of homework so it cuts into my class time? Make that two detentions."  
  
"Okay, Professor." They shuffled guiltily to their seats.  
  
"Now, back to copying the ingredients for your Forgetfulness Potion......" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That greasy asshole!" Draco fumed as they headed for History of Magic. "I can't believe he gave us detentions for being late! He never does that to anyone else!"  
  
"Calm down, Sparky. There's no reason to throw a hissy fit!" joked Harry. Draco glared at him as they entered the class.  
  
"Everyone," Binns droned as the bell rang. "Pass up your essays and open your text books to page...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And, Hector?" Dumebledore called to the ghost floating away. "The staff meeting has been changed to 5:15 tomorrow morning." Binns nodded and left.  
  
Dumbledore noticed a pile of parchments on the table before him. "Oh, he left - " The top paper caught his attention.  
  
NICOLAS FLAMMEL  
  
By: Evan Andrews  
  
Nicolas Flammel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone is a legendary substance that with amazing powers. It will change any metal into pure gold and it produces the Elixir of Life, a drink that will make the drinker immortal.  
  
The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Flammel, the noted alchemist. Flammel celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year and enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).  
  
"My, my," Dumbledore muttered, chuckling. "Fate is a curious thing, isn't it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
I know, I know. It sucked more than anything has sucked before and may we never speak of it again.  
  
And, as for the essay, they don't give much info on Flammel in the book, so there wasn't much else I could write.  
  
Essay = HP and the PS, pg161, ch 13 'Nicolas Flammel', British Version 


	20. 19 Christmas Happenings

A/N: Sorry for the hold-up everyone, but I've had major computer problems. Seems I have some sort of a virus that makes the computer delete random programs so I have to install everything over again. I think it's better now. We'll see.  
  
Thanks to Facade; Aensland; WolfMoon; Dadaiiro; PhoenixFire; Calani; athenakitty; Layce74; Avlyn; Liz; Delta T; Serpena; Skysong; Pakerin Pyros; kevin; Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU; chaser; Lady Knight of Kennan; Sunrunner of Summer; kento; and I)ard/-)ngel!!!  
  
For all who asked - Yes, I will be doing all seven years (hopefully by the time I get up to it, the six book will be out, but I'm not holding my breath).  
  
Some of this chapter comes from Chapter 12, 'The Mirror of Erised', Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, British Edition  
  
*....* = Manda  
  
^.......^ = Elle  
  
-.......- = note  
  
CH19: Christmas Happenings  
  
~The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Flammel, the noted alchemist. Flammel celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year and enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).  
  
"My, my," Dumbledore muttered, chuckling. "Fate is a curious thing, isn't it."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, Mr. Andrews, come in. Close the door behind you."  
  
Harry cautiously pushed through the door and made his way over to the Headmaster's desk. He had been in Charms when he was summoned up here and, knowing from past experiences, being called up to the Headmaster's office in the middle of the day was never a good sign.  
  
"What's this about, Professor. Because I swear, the worms in the glasses on the Slytherin Table were Fred and George's ide - "  
  
"Relax, Harry. This has nothing to do with any mischief you may or may not of caused, though I probably should be punishing you for what you just told me....."  
  
"Forgive and forget, Professor." Harry smiled sweetly and Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Quite. Anyway, I need to inform you of some changes with your holiday plans - " Harry cut him off.  
  
"What do you mean 'changes'? I'm going back to Oakwoods for Christmas, aren't I?"  
  
"I'm afraid to say that is not possible."  
  
"What?!? But I've always spent holidays there! And I haven't seen any of my friends in ages!"  
  
"It's for your own safety, Harry. And I'm sure you'll enjoy spending you vacation here." He checked his watch, which Harry immediately recognized as a Lunar Watch. "It's almost time for you to be in Transfiguration, I suggest you get back to class.  
  
It was in the hallway outside the Transfiguration classroom that Harry stopped short, a horrible thought coursing through his brain.  
  
'Manda and Elle are going to kill me!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luckily for the Boy Who Lived, his two Muggle best friends were hundreds of miles away and couldn't reach him to make his nickname redundant.  
  
But they could try to slay him with threats.  
  
^*EVAN HARRY ANDREWS!!!*^  
  
*You are so luckily you aren't here right now, you would have all of us to answer to!*  
  
^You PROMISED you would be back for the Winter Holidays!^  
  
*Wait til I get my hands on you, I'll...I'll.....Well, I don't know what I'll do, but it will be awful!*  
  
^And when Manda is at a loss for words you know you are in trouble!^  
  
*That's right!*  
  
^We had so many prank plans! Now, we have to wait until SUMMER!^  
  
*Some of those pranks will be used for our revenge on you now.*  
  
^You have been warned.^  
  
*Manda* and ^Elle^  
  
^*PS Happy Christmas from everyone at Oakwoods!*^  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad," Draco said as he read over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry just mumbled something that sounded strangely like "Mimblewimble" and crumpled the note.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you would be seeing your friends off down at the station."  
  
"I already did, Professor. But, there is something I have to do."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit as his student explained the situation to him.  
  
"You know, you are probably the first person who ever asked to do that. Enjoy. I have a staff meeting to get to, but I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Harry settled down in a chair by the window and dropped the Sorting Hat over his head.  
  
'Hello, Mr. Hat!'  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would be down to talk to me, Mr. Potter. I was starting to think you forgot."  
  
'I never break promises. So, anything interesting happen to you lately?'  
  
"Did you know this room is made out of exactly 3,458,272 stone blocks?"  
  
'I'll take that as a no.'  
  
"I told you before, it's a boring life as a hat. We'd better just talk about what you've been up to. How school been going?"  
  
'Can't you just read my memories and find out yourself?'  
  
"I can, I was just being polite."  
  
'Oh. Everything's been fine.'  
  
"I heard about what happened at the Halloween Fea - "  
  
'How could you have?'  
  
"I was here when you came in to talk with Albus."  
  
'Oh, right. Go on.'  
  
"Have you figured out what it means yet?"  
  
'What what means?'  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
'Don't mock me!'  
  
"I'm rolling my eyes at you."  
  
'You don't have eyes.'  
  
"Which is exactly why I'm saying it and not doing it."  
  
'Oh.'  
  
"I told you before, you have many secrets that you have yet to discover. But you must figure out soon. Your destiny awaits you."  
  
'I don't have a destiny.'  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
'I'm destiny free, really.'  
  
"No you're not."  
  
'Yes, I am.'  
  
"Urgg, you have a destiny whether you want it or not! The fate of the wizarding world lies in your hands."  
  
'Goodie.'  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this, it is time for you to go to dinner. Take care, Mr. Potter, and remember what I said."  
  
Harry left the office that day with very jumbled thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas Day dawned bright and beautiful, the sun sparkling in the morning sky......  
  
...........too bad Harry didn't awaken from his bed until around Noon. And when he did, there were more important things to think about than what the sun looked like.  
  
Presents.  
  
He immediately bounded from his bed and leapt into the pile of gifts.  
  
He rip open a Broomstick Servicing Kit from Hermione (I shouldn't be giving you this, as you're on a different House Team, but...enjoy.), a huge box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans from Draco (Think we've got enough questions for every bean?), 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' from Cho (I couldn't help myself!), '200 Tricks, Treats, and Traps' from The Twins (We'll put this to good use when we get back, mate!), a small wooden flute from Hagrid (carved it myself!), and, surprisingly, a sweater from Mr. Weasley (Fred and George told me all about you dear and I wanted you to get a nice family-made gift this year).  
  
Under these was a gigantic parcel filled with odds and ends that his friends at Oakwoods sent, along with notes and cards that said they missed him and hoped they would see him soon and that they would beat him into the ground when he got home......You get the picture.  
  
Elle and Manda sent him a plethora of CDs, which would have been great, but he still couldn't figure out a way to make his Discman work on Hogwarts grounds (he could ask a professor, but as tampering with Muggle machinery using magic was illegal, he'd have to figure out on his own).  
  
After he was finished opening the packages, Harry got ready to head down to breakf - I mean, lunch. But before he left, however, a small, neatly wrapped present caught his eye.  
  
He tore open the paper and something fluid and silvery gray slithered to the floor. Harry picked it up and examined it closely. It was strange to touch, like water woven into material.  
  
Harry automatically recognized it as a cloak, but couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of his mind - that feeling you get when you know something, but can't remember.  
  
He pulled the cloak over his shoulders and head, and went to admire his reflection in the mirror. He nearly fainted at what he saw. Nothing.  
  
"It's an Invisibility Cloak!" he breathed.  
  
Harry dashed back over to the wrappings it came in, searching for a card of some sort. A small note fell out of it, written in narrow loopy writing.  
  
- Your father left this in my possession before he died.  
  
It is time it is returned to you.  
  
Use it well.  
  
A Very Merry Christmas to you. -  
  
Harry's mind was racing. 'Who sent this to me? It belong to my father?'  
  
Finally, he settled on one key point. 'This and the Map? Together? Let the fun begin.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Christmas Feasts at Hogwarts are unequaled anywhere in the world. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roasted and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce....the list goes on and on.  
  
There were wizard crackers all along the table and Harry had a fight with Dumbledore, using the cans of silly string that had burst out of one. Up near the top of the table, Hagrid's face got redder and redder as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who giggled and blushed, her top hat lop-sided.  
  
When the day was over, Harry felt surprisingly awake and alert and decided to do something to remedy that. After all, what better way to unwind then by exploring the out-of-bounds areas of the school in the dead of night.  
  
He crept down corridors, keeping on eye on the Marauders' Map, dodging Filch and Mrs. Norris, and found himself in a deserted hallway, in front of an old suit of armor.  
  
The Map showed that Filch was just around the corner, coming his way, and the cloak didn't stop him from being solid........  
  
With the few options he had, Harry ducked into the door on his right.  
  
It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket - but propped up against the wall was something that looked out of place, like someone had just put it there to get it out of the way.  
  
It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. Their was as inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi.  
  
"It's backwards," Harry whispered to himself. "'I show not your face, but your heart's desire.'"  
  
Cautiously, Harry approached the mirror and peered inside. He clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting. Because, instead of showing just his own reflection, the glass reflected others as well.  
  
'They're my hearts desire?' he wondered. There was a woman standing right behind his reflection, smiling and waving. She was pretty, with dark red hair and green -  
  
'Wait, her eyes are just like mine.' So they were. Bright green, exactly the same shape. He noticed she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up in the back, just like.....  
  
With a start, Harry realized he was staring at the people whose pictures he had carried around in the locket his whole life.  
  
"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"  
  
"Yes, they are, Harry."  
  
Harry whipped around and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor! I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be up, and - wait, how long have you been there? I didn't see you when I came in - "  
  
"Strange how short sighted being invisible makes you." At Harry's snort, he added, "Not everyone needs a cloak to become invisible." He slipped of the desk to sit on the floor, motioning for Harry to sit next to him. "So, you seem to have discovered the Mirror of Erised."  
  
"Is that what it's called?" Harry asked, gazing over at the mirror.  
  
"I expect you know what it does as well?"  
  
"It shows - it shows someone's 'heart's desire'."  
  
"That's right, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed. "Figures mine would be the one thing I can never have."  
  
"You wouldn't be the first," Dumbledore said quietly. "Many have wasted away before the Mirror, for it gives neither knowledge or truth. They were entranced by the what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." He put a hand on Harry shoulder. "What you want most is a family. But, remember, you already have one. As long as you have people who love and care about you, you will always have a family.  
  
"The Mirror will be moved tomorrow and I ask you not to look for it. You may come across it again in the future, but now you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Now, why don't you put that Cloak of yours back on and get off to bed."  
  
Harry stood up. "Sir?"  
  
"When we're in a relaxed atmosphere like this, Harry, you may call me Albus, if you wish."  
  
"Alright, Albus, um, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You obviously just did," Dumbledore smiled. "However, you may ask me one more thing."  
  
"What do you see when you look into the Mirror?"  
  
"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks."  
  
Harry could barely keep his chuckles in. "Really?"  
  
"One can never have to many socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."  
  
"Well, we'll have to fix that sometime, Albus." Harry winked at the baffled Headmaster. "'Night." 


	21. 20 The Sock Brigade

A/N: Sorry it took so long!  
  
I've been working on this chapter for two weeks now and I finally finished it. Blame it on my muse, Rydia. She's taken a vacation and left my empty head behind. Or it could just be a bad case of post-OOtP mental disorder ... you know what I'm talking about: after reading OOtP, your brain starts spinning in a new direction.  
  
Whatever it is, it put a block on my ideas. But the chapter is done now. Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and thanks to Mella deRanged: I know that now, but I didn't then; Lita of Jupiter: I forgot him! I honestly forgot about him. I'll have to fit him in somehow...; Facade1: are you still alive now?; Elenea; Dadaiiro; Drupadi; WolfMoon; athenakitty; JerseyGirl03; chaser1; Lady Knight of Kennan; Jordan; ER; Xirleb70: Nyx has been a bad influence on Ry, Art. We have to do something about her...; Lunawolf; lollipozz; Calani; LilAznpeach705; KamiSusan: Maybe it's just weird for him to give his Headmaster clothing....Hmmmm, I'll have to think on this one for awhile; Fate; aziandorkess; silver lining3; kimpotter; me3gogi; and Calimora!!!  
  
And remember, "....." = speaking and '......' = thinking.  
  
CH20: The Sock Brigade  
  
~"One can never have to many socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."  
  
"Well, we'll have to fix that sometime, Albus." Harry winked at the baffled Headmaster. "'Night."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And Harry Potter always acts on his word.  
  
"How are we going to get into his office anyway?" Fred whispered, eyes darting around the hallway wildly. "It was hard enough getting out here."  
  
Harry, Draco, and the Twins were all gathered in a corridor between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms. Harry had a promise to the Headmaster he had to fulfill. He needed recruits. Of course, Fred, George, and Draco all jumped on board right away. I mean, who wouldn't want to be involved in a prank of this magnitude?  
  
....... Though, Cho and Hermione wanted nothing to do with it .... well, they don't count. And it's their loss. But nobody else would turn it down.  
  
"What I am about to reveal to you are deep secrets - " Harry began.  
  
"Deeper than you being Harry Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, deeper." Harry sighed in irritation. "You just ruined my dramatic moment you know?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"As I was saying ... oh, screw it. Just don't tell anyone what I show you."  
  
"We won't," said George.  
  
"Definitely not," Fred affirmed.  
  
"So what is it?" asked Draco.  
  
"This was passed down to me from my father ... It's the greatest pranking tool Hogwarts has ever seen ... Let me present to you - " He reached into his pocket for the Map and .......  
  
"A blank piece of parchment?"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Let me guess, I ruined your moment again?"  
  
"It's not a blank piece of parchment. It's the Marauders Map!" This didn't have the effect Harry had hoped for.  
  
"Don't maps have lines on them?" asked Fred.  
  
"Maybe he's going to draw the lines on," George said.  
  
Harry banged his head against the wall. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Well, go on," said Draco. "Show us this great magical map."  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"  
  
"Now it has lines on it, Fred!" exclaimed George.  
  
"Bloody hell," Fred whispered.  
  
"Is this - ?"  
  
"A map of Hogwarts," Harry finished with a flourish.  
  
"You've been holding out on us!"  
  
"Look! At the dots! You can tell where everyone in the school is!" Draco said. Then he groaned. "Oh no, Filch is right outside the office! How'll we get past him?"  
  
"That, my friends, is where the next toy comes in." He pulled out the Cloak.  
  
"You've got an Invisibility Cloak!"  
  
"Someone sent it to me for Christmas." He disappeared into the folds of silver. "Now, I believe we have work to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore hummed to himself as he headed towards his office Monday morning. It was a beautiful day, the first of classes for the term, and the sun was shining brightly. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
He forgot to 'knock on wood'.  
  
The Headmaster gave the password to his office guardian. The gargoyle moved aside and Albus was hit with a cascade of ...... socks?!?  
  
Students and teachers poured into the hallway to see what the commotion was about. And then stifling chuckles at the predicament the professor was in.  
  
Albus pulled a red and blue stripped sock off his head and looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
"Harry," he said to himself. "You really out-did yourself this time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You two can't even be to your detention on time?" Snape barked. "That'll be 10 points from Ravenclaw."  
  
Draco and Harry had just arrived at their punishment with Snape and it didn't seem to be going so well. The fact that he took 10 points when they weren't suppose to be there for another 4 minutes was a good indicator of that.  
  
The Potions classroom was already filled with Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. They were all looking at the pair curiously.  
  
"Um, what are we going to be doing, Professor?" Draco asked. Snape glared at him.  
  
"5 more points from Ravenclaw. You will not speak unless you are spoken to."  
  
Harry growled at him, but Snape took no notice and continued on. "You two will be our ... guinea pigs, if you will."  
  
'Guinea pigs?' Harry thought. He didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"My seventh year class here has brewed Veritaserum. They will be testing them on you."  
  
"Veritaserum?!?" Snape smirked at the boys horrified faces.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry's mind was racing. 'He can't be serious! Even Snape isn't that cruel! And what happens if they ask me what - "  
  
"Andrews!" Snape's voice cut into his thoughts. "You first."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward. Snape handed him a bottle of clear liquid as he sat down in a desk chair.  
  
"This is Morgan's potion. You better hope he brewed it right."  
  
Harry tried to hide his relief. Everyone knew Tom Morgan was Gryffindor's worst Potions brewer and, chances were, this wasn't anything close to Veritaserum. And, in this case, getting poisoned was probably better than the alternative.  
  
He raised the bottle to his lips .... and drank.  
  
Immediately he felt the commanding sensation associated with Veritaserum.  
  
'Shit.' Harry closed his eyes and prayed.  
  
Distantly, he heard the first question asked,  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
He stammered out an answer, "I - It's - Ha - And - I - Po - Eva -"  
  
His visions glowed silver before he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Potions classroom (Draco's Point of View) ......  
  
The students watched as Harry stammered on.  
  
'What's happening, Harry?' Draco thought, worriedly.  
  
"It's not rocket science, kid," one of the Slytherins called out.  
  
"Stop it, Morag," responded Hattie Kane, the Gryffindor team Seeker. "He's trying to fight it."  
  
Within seconds, Harry's eyes rolled into his head and he slipped off the chair.  
  
"Andy!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Get Madame Pomphrey, Kane!" ordered Snape as he bent down to inspect Harry's prone form. "Andrews?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Snape's Point of View)  
  
'Andrews is always the one to make trouble in my class. I should have known something would happen to him now,' Snape thought bitterly. "Andrews?"  
  
No answer. Snape pulled open Evan Andrews' eyelids.  
  
His irises were silver.  
  
Snape jumped back forcefully, shocking several of the students. 'What?!? He's the - But that means - "  
  
Snape summed up the situation in two words.  
  
'Bloody Hell.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back to Harry)  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over in his bed. Right away, he saw white.  
  
'Hospital wing,' he recognized vaguely. He started to climb out of bed, but a conversation at the end of the ward caught his ears.  
  
"I just got the test results back, but .... they're impossible, Albus. It says that he's allergic to Veritaserum." Harry recognized Madame Pomphrey's voice.  
  
"He is allergic to it, Poppy."  
  
"He can't be. No one is. Only the .... Wait a minute, are you telling me that .... Oh my God! Andrews is the - "  
  
"No, 'Andrews' is not," Snape's voice cut in. "I know who the child is, I was at that meeting, if you remember, Albus."  
  
"My memory is as good as it always has been," Albus answered.  
  
"Then I want to know why none of us were told that Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts?"  
  
Madame Pomphrey gasped.  
  
"Security," said Albus quietly. "You know what will happen if any Death Eaters get a hold of him, Severus."  
  
"I know, but, dammit, Albus!"  
  
"Let me get this straight," Pomphrey began slowly. "Evan Harry Andrews is really Harry Andrew Potter, the Boy Who Lived. And Harry Potter is the - the 'Silver One'," she finished in a whisper.  
  
'Silver One?' Harry thought in alarm. 'I'm the what?' He racked his brain for anything he had heard about such a person, but .... it was like there some kind of mental block on him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!?" Pomphrey yelled. "He could have been killed today!"  
  
Harry was taken aback. He couldn't imagine the kind-hearted Matron shouting at anyone. Then is brain caught up with his ears. 'Killed!?!'  
  
"I know." Albus sighed. "I should have told all the teachers at the beginning of the term. But I didn't think we'd be in this situation so soon. I plan to rectify that tonight. It's time that Harry knew everything."  
  
'He had better tell me what this is about.' His next thought made him grin.  
  
'Albus, you've got some splanin' to do.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope this is to everyone satisfaction and that you don't kill me for the lateness of it. *Puppy-dog eyes* You wouldn't hurt me would you? *eyes crowd full of people with evil tomatoes warily* Plus, if you kill and/or maim me, there will be no more story!  
  
The last quote is, of course, from 'I Love Lucy'. Sort of. 


	22. 21 Painful Prophecies and Silver Stories

A/N: Look at this, two chapter so close together. Want to know why? Because I have so much to do!  
  
That's right, folks. You are now officially my time wasters. I really don't want to study. So I'm writing this instead!  
  
Thanks to stayblue; Calani; KC; chaser1; athenakitty; Avlyn; Herald-Mage Brianna; Sirius' Diamond; Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU; Dumbledore5: It doesn't say anything in cannon on which house she is, so I made it Ravenclaw; Facade1: Nope, not keeled over. Maybe I've lost a few screws, but .....; Prd2bAmerican18; Serpena; Lunawolf; ER; and me3gogi!!!  
  
Read on, young grasshopper! Whoa, way to many 80s Karate movies.....  
  
CH21: Painful Prophecies and Silver Stories  
  
~"I know." Albus sighed. "I should have told all the teachers at the beginning of the term. But I didn't think we'd be in this situation so soon. I plan to rectify that tonight. It's time that Harry knew everything."  
  
'He had better tell me what this is about.' His next thought made him grin.  
  
'Albus, you've got some splanin' to do.'~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Andrews, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office. I am reluctant to let you go, I'm not quite sure you're back at full strength. However, I believe this meeting will be more important," Madam Pomphrey said, casting an appraising glance over Harry as he stood up. "I will let you go, as long as you take it easy. Oh, and one last check-up before you leave."  
  
"Would you like me to change back?" Harry inquired innocently. The matron started.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" she squeaked.  
  
"I know you know who I am. And since the rest of the ward is empty, wouldn't it be easier for you?"  
  
She nodded. "Very much so."  
  
Harry concentrated hard and felt his face morph back. Pomphrey gasped.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"I know it's very different from what I looked like before," said Harry, a bit puzzled by her reaction, "but it's not - "  
  
"I wasn't talking about what you look like, Potter. Or, at least, what you should look like."  
  
"What are you talking about then?"  
  
Pomphrey conjured up a hand mirror and held it out to Harry. He took it and peered inside. Then recoiled in shock.  
  
"My eyes. What - ?" His eyes had changed. While the right one was it's normal deep green, the left had turned a bright, shining silver.  
  
"They're actually kind of becoming," said Pomphrey cautiously.  
  
"Slytherin colors," Harry muttered to himself. "They couldn't have at least turned Ravenclaw colors."  
  
"I think you really should go see the Headmaster. Now."  
  
'That's odd,' Harry later realized, as he was headed to Dumbledore's office. 'She never asked how I was aware she knew I am Harry Potter.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, Harry, sit down." Albus motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "We have much to discuss I'm afraid. Lemon drop?"  
  
"No thanks. Why do you always offer them?"  
  
"I found that the sucking motion helps calm people down."  
  
"Is there any particular reason I would need to be calmed dow - " He was cut off as a magnificent red bird flew down and landed in his lap. "What the - ?"  
  
Albus chuckled. "Harry, this is Fawkes."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." The bird trilled in response. "He's a - a - oh ...." 'What are they called again? I know this too. It was in our History of Magic book ....' "That's funny, I can't seem to remember ...."  
  
"He's a phoenix."  
  
"Oh yeah! And he has - healing - something to do with fire ...." Harry sighed in frustration. "Albus, why can't I remember? I know I knew what a phoenix was yesterday .... "  
  
"That is one of the things we must talk about today." The professor looked the oldest that Harry had ever seen him.  
  
Hmmmm, let's back up a bit.  
  
Energetic, fun-loving Albus who laughed his head off when he was hit by an avalanche of socks.  
  
Versus, this Albus, who looks like the sky is falling and he has to run around the pits of Hell for all eternity with Snape and all the lemon drops in the world have disappeared .....  
  
It equals a big change.  
  
Harry steeled himself for the bad news.  
  
"Eleven years ago, Harry, I was interviewing hopefuls for the position of Divination professor here."  
  
"What's that got to do with - "  
  
"I only ask you not to interrupt until I am finished," he said quietly. "As I was saying, I had many interviews in those days. I had almost given up hope of finding someone for the job when the great-granddaughter of a famous Seer contacted me. We planned to meet in the Hogshead Pub in Hogsmeade. This woman's name is Sybil Trelawney. Maybe you've seen here around the school?"  
  
Harry had indeed 'seen' her around: although she didn't come out of her tower often, when she did she was hard to miss. Usually dressed in many different bangles and shawls, Professor Trelawney had a fondness for wearing glasses that made her look like a bug and predicting innocent students deaths. Fred and George both took her class, which sparked the idea to replace all the cards in her Tarot deck with Grims .....  
  
"So you did end up hiring her?"  
  
"Only after she proved her skill."  
  
"I don't understand, Albus."  
  
"The night I went to meet her .... well, at the end of her interview, it seemed she had no Sight herself. But before I could leave .... she gave a prophecy."  
  
"It was about me, wasn't it," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it was." It seemed like it pained Albus greatly to say this.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
Albus took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"'The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ... '"  
  
Harry's mouth went dry. "Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"It means, that the child with the power to defeat Voldemort would have been born at the end of July eleven years ago. His parents would have survived his wrath three times."  
  
"So, my parents .... "  
  
"Interesting thing, it might not have had to be you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was one other child that could have fit the Prophecy: Neville Longbottom."  
  
"The Longbottom who's in Gryffindor?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"But then ... why'd he go after me? Why not Neville? Shouldn't he have waited to see who looked more dangerous when we grew up?"  
  
"That's the thing, Harry. Voldemort only knew of the first part of the Prophecy."  
  
"So he didn't know that, when he gave me this scar, he made it so I was destined to either defeat him or die at his hands?" The wording of prophecy suddenly clicked in his brain and his heart dropped further. "He's not really gone for good, is he? He can't be, if this prophecy is true ... "  
  
"I don't believe he is. But I hope it will be along time before he regains power."  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead. "Albus, you said there were many things to talk about. What more could you have to tell me today?"  
  
"Unfortunately, there is much more," said Albus. "Like the wording of the Prophecy."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It says the 'One'. That it will be the 'One' with the power."  
  
"The Silver One," Harry whispered.  
  
"I thought you might have heard us talking. Are you familiar with the stories of the Silver Ones?"  
  
"I know - but - I can't. I still can't remember."  
  
"Thousands of years ago, back when the magical world was small, before there were schools to teach young witches and wizards, there was a council of warlocks. Now this council was responsible for keeping order of everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes. They were said to be in charge of the balance of the universe."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Quite. As time went on, we descended into the age where magical beings were persecuted and the council was forced to disband."  
  
"But then, who kept order? The universe would have fallen into chaos."  
  
"This is where the Silver Ones came in. The council combined their remaining power and knowledge and entrusted it to a baby. As long as the information stayed with him, the balance would remain."  
  
"What happened if he died?"  
  
"A new Silver One would be born. And so on and so forth, throughout the centuries, each marked by their strange color changing eyes: they would flash silver to warn of danger."  
  
"Wait, if I'm the Silver One, then I have all the secrets of the universe?"  
  
"In a nutshell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Which is why you can't remember anything."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Although Veritaserum is a fairly recent development, the warlocks still took a possibility of it into account. They made it so your powers would evolve over time. It's a defense mechanism. If someone questioned you under Veritaserum, who knows what would be revealed. So, instead, your powers shut down and give you a simple allergic reaction to it, something no one else on the planet has. The backlash of it also made your eye change permanently."  
  
"So I will get my memory back soon?"  
  
"Yes, it should return during the next day or so."  
  
"And, when you say evolve, does that mean the information updates over the years as well?"  
  
"Right. It includes all modern spells, too."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "That's how I survived, wasn't it. This defense mechanism?"  
  
"It seems you're getting your memory back already."  
  
"I've always had a good memory. I suppose that's another perk?"  
  
"One question at a time, Harry. But, yes, that is how you survived. The Silver Ones have to die naturally. The only way to kill one is to, well, stab them through the heart with a silver blade."  
  
"That's ironic."  
  
"And it is also where your memory comes from."  
  
"I have always wondered why I could remember things from my childhood that most kids forget easily."  
  
"I want you to take tomorrow's classes off, Harry. I'm not sure you're back to your full mental abilities yet. Also, you need to think about all of this."  
  
"Anything else you want to tell me while were at it?"  
  
"No. This was enough for today. I'll have someone bring you dinner tonight and your meals tomorrow."  
  
Harry started towards the door, but Albus stopped him. "You have a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders. But don't let that own you. It's your choices that decide who you are. Never forget that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
This chapter was originally going to be different, but, with the release of the fifth book, I had to put the prophecy in somewhere. 


	23. 22 Two Thousand Leagues Over The Sea

A/N: We're in the home stretch now, only a couple more chapters to go. There are only .... 26 in this story, I think. I guess I've got to start planning out the next story.  
  
Thanks to ice-baby-bubbles; Jordan; WolfMoon; Maximum Poofy-Pissed Off Queen: Why are you a pissed off queen now?; RaistlinofMetallica; Calani; ER; Lady Knight of Kennan; and Layce74!!!  
  
CH22: Two Thousand Leagues Over The Sea  
  
~"No. This was enough for today. I'll have someone bring you dinner tonight and your meals tomorrow."  
  
Harry started towards the door, but Albus stopped him. "You have a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders. But don't let that own you. It's your choices that decide who you are. Never forget that."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry spent the next day in his dorm room, deep in thought, barely acknowledging as his friends came to visit him. Finally, Cho had enough.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she asked, sitting next to Harry on the bed. "You won't speak, you hardly eat .... we're worried about you." Harry looked up and saw the rest of his group in the doorway.  
  
"Alright," he said, his voice hoarse. "Come in. But .... anything I say never leaves this room, okay?"  
  
Fred and George exchanged nervous looks. "What is this - "  
  
" - about Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and changed back. Hermione gasped loudly.  
  
"Your eye! It's - "  
  
"Slytherin colors," Draco finished.  
  
"Yeah. Guys, I'm - I'm - I'm the Silver One."  
  
The effect was instantaneous: Fred and George's eyes opened wide; Draco's eyebrows became part o his hairline; Hermione was gaping uncontrollably; while Cho fell straight to the floor in shock.  
  
"The Silver One?" squeaked Draco. "As in .... the Information Keeper? The Balance of the Universe? That Silver One?"  
  
"Uhuh. You guys know about hi - me?"  
  
"It's a legend, Harry," Cho said. "Children grow up hearing the story of the Silver Ones."  
  
"Oh. But that's not all."  
  
"There's more."  
  
He slowly describe the Prophecy, the reactions almost identical as before.  
  
"So, You-Know-Who," Hermione began. "Is not really gone?"  
  
"That's the gist of it."  
  
"And you have to stop him?" Fred asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Boy," said George, breaking the silence. "You had an interesting day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to the fourth match of the year - Ravenclaw v.s. Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan yelled. "The winners of this match will be playing Hufflepuff for the championship!"  
  
By some stroke of luck (two of the Slytherin chasers were sick with the flu), Hufflepuff had actually beat Slytherin by 250 points. The first time in over 100 years.  
  
The players lined up in the middle of the field for a toss-up. Harry flashed a smile to Hattie Kane.  
  
"How are you feeling, Andrews?" Hattie whispered as they shook hands.  
  
"Better. Thanks for asking."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to test Morgan's concoction. He's never been very good at brewing potions." Harry nodded. That was the excuse they came up with - something was wrong with the potion. They couldn't let the school find out he was allergic to Veritaserum; it would give him away as the Silver One. "Did they ever find out what was in it that made you react that way?"  
  
"No, but they're working on it."  
  
"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch called out.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said.  
  
"You too," Hattie returned.  
  
"On the whistle - three - two - one - go!"  
  
They kicked off and the game began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry soared high above the stands, watching the game below. Gryffindor was leading: 120-100. He need to catch the Snitch soon, before they amounted to much of a lead.  
  
He was just about the circle around again when it hit.  
  
Another vision.  
  
"No, no, not now," Harry whined desperately. "Please not now." He was hundreds of feet above the ground and teetering dangerously. "God - " His mind went blank.  
  
' .... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus .... '  
  
'Oh, I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all.'  
  
"Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
'Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?'  
  
"Fluffy belongs to Hagrid?"  
  
'B-b-but Severus, I - '  
  
'You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.'  
  
'I-I don-t know what you - '  
  
'You know perfectly well what I mean.'  
  
The sight started to get blurry and Harry struggled to hear more.  
  
' - your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting.'  
  
'B-but I d-d-don't - '  
  
'Very well. We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie.'  
  
Harry snapped out of the vision quickly. It was then he realized he was plummeting towards the ground.  
  
50 feet - 40 feet - 30 feet. At 25, something flew into his mouth and he gagged.  
  
Harry hit the pitch on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.  
  
"I've caught the Snitch!"  
  
Final score: Ravenclaw 280 - Gryffindor 120  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Harry Potter, the only Seeker who can do a perfect impression of a wide-mouthed tree frog," Fred announced. George and Draco clapped.  
  
"Shut up," Harry grumbled playfully.  
  
"It was the best match I've ever seen," laughed Draco.  
  
"What happened up there?" George asked. "One minute you were searching for the Snitch, the next - you were whizzing past me at twenty miles per hour!"  
  
"I had another vision."  
  
"What about?" Cho and Hermione exclaimed in unison.  
  
"We need to have a small talk with Hagrid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about Fluffy?" Harry asked. "Where'd you get him."  
  
"What do yer know 'bout Fluffy?" questioned Hagrid.  
  
"Just that he's guarding the Philosopher's Stone."  
  
"Shhh! You're not suppose to know about that."  
  
"Wait," Cho asked. "Is that the same Stone from your report, Harry?"  
  
"Yes and apparently, it's hidden in the school."  
  
"Harry," said Hagrid. "Yeh shouldn't even know 'bout this. It's between Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel."  
  
"Flamel himself asked to have it transferred here?"  
  
"Yes. Look, it was al'eady almost stolen from Gringotts. This is the safest place in the world fer it."  
  
"And all of the teachers are protecting it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Guess we know what hocus pocus Quirrell has.' Harry thought. 'And Snape needs.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I had to use the swallowing-snitch thing, that's one of the best parts of the book.  
  
Okay, I've got to explain the Quidditch points:  
  
In the third book, it says that they win the cup based on who has the most points at the end. So in my story ...  
  
Ravenclaw vs Slytherin = R won by 110 points  
  
Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff = G won by 100 points  
  
Slytherin vs Hufflepuff = H won by 250 points  
  
Slytherin vs Gryffindor = G won by 20 points  
  
Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor = R won by 140 points  
  
Now R and H are tied at 250 points each. Thus, they are both in competition for the Cup. 


	24. 23 Darling Norby

A/N: Sorry for the wait folks! As most of you know, I was having terrible, awful, no good, very bad computer problems and was struggling to update. But now I have my Yahoo Group. I'll muddle through somehow.  
  
Anyway, the wait gave me the time to work out all the kinks in this chapter and for the rest of first year. It all makes sense now! Yay!  
  
And the next chapter won't be so long a wait. I plan on updating each of my stories once a week, most likely on the weekends.  
  
But, to make up for the wait, the wonderful mental image of the day:  
  
Draco in a tea towel and socks!  
  
(Socks because evil Art [Xirleb70] called Draco in only a tea towel first. Grrrr.... But they are cute-and-sexy-green-with-silver-snakes-socks. Those are good in an evil way. *nods knowingly and looks smug [msug to you, Art- y!]*)  
  
Oh, and just to share this with everyone, a friend of mine has classified me as a Ravenclaw with Slytherin-ish tendencies. Explains a lot. *grins*  
  
As usual, some of this chapter came from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. It's not mine.  
  
And now, another episode of 'As the World Turns' - er, I mean, Corkscrews!!!  
  
Oh, wait! Stop the presses! I almost forgot to thank my reviewers!  
  
Much thanks to Jordan; Maxennce: Sometimes FF.net does that. Is it working yet? If not, I could e-mail you the chapter; Calani; Lunawolf; Darak: Ack! Thanks for pointing that out! And see below!; athenkitty; Yup, uh-huh, a bit, yes they will eventually, somewhat; chaser1; MerlinHalliwell; imran: I can't remember it saying that anywhere in the books ..... where did you see it?; Elenea; Prd2bAmerican18; WolfMoon: Ah, it's the cliffie queen! You know, I might just take a leaf out of your book for this chapter *evil smile*; Sirius' Diamond: I know Draco's a bit OOC, but that's because he had an extremely different life than Cannon Draco's. But maybe he won't be that much different forever ..... *smirks*; KC; Layce74; GiRliEgIrL6; Serpent of Light: Even smart people can be dumb sometimes .... maybe not that dumb, though (see below); Lady Knight of Kennan; TeenTypist: *sigh* The mountain of homework. I know how that can be; LoonyLoopyLisa; and Rowan!!!!!!!! Wow!!!  
  
I won't have to thank my reviewers in each chapter anymore: I can just e- mail them. *tear*  
  
Also, this chapter is dedicated to Darak for pointing out my mistaken math.  
  
Here's what it should have been:  
  
Ravenclaw vs Slytherin = R won by 110 points  
  
Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff = G won by 50 points  
  
Slytherin vs Hufflepuff = H won by 250 points  
  
Slytherin vs Gryffindor = G won by 20 points  
  
Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor = R won by 90 points  
  
I forgot to take into account the fact that Hufflepuff lost to Gryffindor. Whoops. I fixed the score in the last chapter too: It's now Ravenclaw-280 Gryffindor-190, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are tied at 200.  
  
Now, on with story!  
  
(Wow, that was the longest Author's Note I've ever written).  
  
- ....... - = letters  
  
Done now. I promise.  
  
CH23: Darling Norby  
  
~"Yes. Look, it was al'eady almost stolen from Gringotts. This is the safest place in the world fer it."  
  
"And all of the teachers are protecting it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Guess we know what hocus pocus Quirrell has.' Harry thought. 'And Snape needs.'~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We need to talk," Harry said as his friends followed him out of Hagrid's house. "Somewhere we won't be overheard."  
  
Fred and George seemed to have a silent conversation between them.  
  
"We think we know a place," they said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry finished telling the group about his vision in an unused classroom in one of the towers.  
  
"So Snape is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone?" Draco asked amazed.  
  
"I always knew he was an evil git," said Fred and George nodded in agreement.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense," Cho said quietly.  
  
"What?" asked George.  
  
"I just .... don't think he's after it."  
  
"You must be kidding."  
  
"Snape may be mean and vinictive, but this doesn't fit."  
  
"Why not?!?"  
  
"He just doesn't seem to be the type to want immortal life."  
  
"But," Draco pointed out. "He did go into Fluffy's corridor on Halloween. And he's threatening Quirell!"  
  
"Right," said Harry. "But Albus trust Snape. That's usually good enough for me. I respect his judgment, so if he says Snape is okay ..... "  
  
"He did save your life, Harry," Hermione whispered. "When he brought you up to the Hospital Wing. And telling Madame Pomphrey you were allergic to Veritaserum. If they had tried any of the usual healing methods ..... "  
  
"But he's the one who endangered Harry's life in the first place!" shouted Fred.  
  
Harry ignored him. "So now, the question is, if it isn't Snape, who is after the stone?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years had a free period the next day, so Harry, Draco, and Hermione went down the Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Can't you tell us what else is guarding the stone, besides Fluffy?" Draco begged.  
  
"O' course I can't," frowned Hagrid. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. The Stone's here fer a good reason. Jus' drop it."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here," said Hermione in a flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling.  
  
"I would, but I really don' know."  
  
"But, you are the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy?" asked Draco. "Right?"  
  
"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore."  
  
"Well, that's something," Harry muttered. "Can we open a window? I'm boiling."  
  
"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid, glancing over at the fire.  
  
"Hagrid - what's that?"  
  
In the heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.  
  
"Oh my god, is that .... " Draco trailed off.  
  
"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Won it," replied Hagrid. "Got into a game o' cards with a stranger."  
  
"What are you going to do when it's hatched?"  
  
"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'. Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, but it's all in here. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."  
  
He looked very pleased with himself.  
  
"But Hagrid," Harry said slowly. "You live in a wooden house."  
  
But Hagrid wasn't listening.  
  
"You know, big fire hazard."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"It's not going to fit in here when it grows anyway."  
  
Hagrid just hummed merrily while he stroked the fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio met Cho, Fred, and George in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Hagrid's got a what?!?"Fred shouted.  
  
"Shhh! Keep it down," Harry whispered fiercely.  
  
"Is he insane?" Cho wondered.  
  
"You know," said Draco. "I'm not sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at breakfast, Circe delivered a very short note. The note they were dreading.  
  
-It's hatching.-  
  
The group ran down to the Hut. Hagrid greeted them looking flushed and excited.  
  
"It's nearly out!"  
  
The egg was lying on the table, deep cracks covering the surface, and it was making a funny clicking noise.  
  
Within seconds, a baby dragon tumbled out of the shell. It wasn't the best looking thing in the world: more like a misshapen black umbrella with horns and orange eyes.  
  
It sneezed and sparks flew out of it's mouth.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful!" Hagrid gushed.  
  
"I know now," Draco concluded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later and they were still pleading with Hagrid.  
  
"Just let it go," said Harry for the one hundredth time.  
  
"I can't!" explained Hagrid. "He'll die. He's too little to be on his own."  
  
They looked over at the dragon. It was nothing, but little. The thing was growing like a weed.  
  
"He won't fit in your house much longer," Cho said.  
  
"But - but I named him," Hagrid protested. "He's Norbert."  
  
Draco just stared at him. "You're losing your marbles."  
  
"I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him."  
  
Harry suddenly had an idea. "Charlie!"  
  
His friends looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" George asked.  
  
"Your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "We could send Norbert to Charlie! He can take care of him and then set him back out into the wild."  
  
"Brilliant!" exclaimed Fred. "How about it, Hagrid?"  
  
And, with some prodding, Hagrid finally caved and they sent a letter to Charlie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a week, they finally received an answer.  
  
- Dear Fred, George, and friends,  
  
How are you? Getting into lots of trouble? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take ..... did you say he calls him Norbert? Anyway, I'll be glad to Norbert, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends that are visiting me. Trouble is, they can't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.  
  
Could you get it up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take it away while it's still dark.  
  
Love,  
  
Charlie  
  
"That's two days away," said Cho.  
  
"Good." Draco shuddered. "Anything to get rid of 'darling Norby'."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Draco, and Hermione agreed to be the ones to sneak up to the tower as the Invisibility Cloak would only cover three of them and Norbert.  
  
So, the two boys snuck out of the common room and went to meet Hermione in the library, where she would be waiting.  
  
"Thank god you're here!" she said when they got there. "Ron saw me!"  
  
"What?" they said.  
  
"When I was leaving. Fred and George were distracting him, but ...... "  
  
"It's too late to change the plan now," said Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."  
  
They covered the cage with the cloak as Hagrid waved good-bye.  
  
It took ages to get up the staircases and into the tower, but they made it with five minutes to spare.  
  
"At least the hard part is over," sighed Draco.  
  
"And no more Norbert!" Hermione did a sort of jig. "I could sing!"  
  
"Don't," Harry advised her.  
  
Finally, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.  
  
Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. A tall one, Mike something-or-other, even sympathized with their plight.  
  
"I'm not to fond of dragons myself," he said. He gave a toothy grin. "This trip isn't exactly my dream vacation."  
  
They suspended Norbert from a harness between the rooms. They took off and, at last, Norbert was going .... going .... gone.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The trio dawned their cloak and headed back down the stairs. But they didn't get far.  
  
Professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing gown and a hairnet, had Ron Weasley by the ear.  
  
"Detention!" she shouted. "And 50 points from Gryffindor! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you - "  
  
"You don't understand, Professor, I was following Granger, Malfoy, and Andrews!"  
  
"The where are they?" she seethed.  
  
Ron didn't have an answer for that.  
  
Draco, Hermione, and Harry crept past them. They didn't speak until they arrived at the Gryffindor common room to drop of Hermione. Fred and George were waiting.  
  
"What's wrong?" they asked when they saw the worried looks.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione. 


	25. 24 Deep In The Heart Of The Woods

CH24: Deep In The Heart Of The Woods  
  
~Draco, Hermione, and Harry crept past them. They didn't speak until they arrived at the Gryffindor common room to drop off Hermione. Fred and George were waiting.  
  
"What's wrong?" they asked when they saw the worried looks.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The news that Ron Weasley had lost Gryffindor 50 points travelled through the school very fast. Now, not only was the red and gold House out of the running for the Quidditch Cup, but the House Cup as well.  
  
Let's just say, he didn't gain many fans.  
  
Fred and George just shook their heads sadly.  
  
"There's nothing we can do."  
  
"We told him to forget that Hermione left, but .... "  
  
And it wasn't as though any of them had time to worry about the youngest Weasley boy's problems. Now that Norbert was out of the way, the group still had to figure out the mystery of 'Who Was After The Philosopher's Stone'.  
  
It wasn't going well.  
  
Harry stared at 'Famous Alchemists'.  
  
'Nicholas Flammel,' Harry read. 'is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone is a legendary substance that with amazing powers ..... ' I know that already. Doesn't anybody write anything else?!? This was the fifth book he found with the exact same passage.  
  
He slammed the text shut with frustration and left the library. He didn't get very far.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Sorry, Neville," Harry said, as he realized who he had run into.  
  
"It's no problem," replied Neville. "Hey, what's that - " He paused, staring at Harry's neck.  
  
Harry quickly looked down and he inwardly swore: his locket was hanging out.  
  
"Andy," Neville breathed. "Is that a Phoenix Ring?"  
  
He was puzzled, until he looked down again. It was the flame covered ring that had caught the boy's attention. He let out the breath he was holding: he really didn't want to have to explain why he had a locket with a picture of the Potters inside.  
  
"Er, yeah."  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"My dad left it to me."  
  
"Wow." He stopped gapping abruptly. "What do you mean 'left you'?"  
  
"He - he died. When I was little."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have asked. I'm always saying the wrong things - "  
  
"It's fine, Neville, I - "  
  
"No. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I know what it's like ...... "  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a second. A string was pulling at the back of his mind, something he should remember. And then it hit. He didn't know how he knew, but ......  
  
'The Longbottoms, both prominent fighters in the war against You-Know-Who, were found tortured to insanity this morning,' the Daily Prophet had written.  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry realized Neville was still babbling on.  
  
"Neville," he said. "I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About your parents."  
  
"Oh." He looked down at the ground until Harry put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, if you never need anyone to talk to about ... anything, just come to me. Alright?"  
  
Neville smiled hesitantly. "Okay."  
  
As Harry started to walk away, Neville called him back. "Andy. That works both ways."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If he tries to poison us again, I swear I'll hex him," Draco exclaimed, pulling his cloak around him tighter.  
  
"I doubt he will," said Harry reasonably. "If he was, he'd do it in front of lots of people. Not late at night. You know Snape likes to humiliate us."  
  
"True."  
  
Harry and Draco made their way to the Entrance Hall where they were to report for there second detention with Snape. In the hubbub of the Philosopher's Stone they had forgotten all about it. Unfortunately, Snape hadn't.  
  
They were sure they were in for a night of horror and torment (pretty much an after-hours Potions Class), but the Potions Master wasn't waiting for them. It was Filch.  
  
They weren't sure which one was worse.  
  
At the same moment, Ron Weasley rushed down the hallway opposite them.  
  
"I forgot we'd have to spend the night with him," whispered Draco disgustedly. Harry had to agree with his tone: ever since the youngest Weasley had tried to rat them out to McGonagall, the Ravenclaws had liked him even less.  
  
"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lantern. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule now," he continued as they marched across the grounds. "Pain is always the best teacher, don't you think? I wish they hadn't let the old punishments die out. Children tend to listen better after they been hung upside-down for a few days."  
  
The group reached Hagrid's Hut and, in the light from the windows, saw the huge man waiting for them. Harry and Draco exchanged worried looks. They new that their friend wouldn't hurt them intentionally, but Hagrid's views on what was and wasn't dangerous were somewhat out-there.  
  
"You're late, Filch," Hagrid called through the darkness. "Bin lecturin' them, eh?"  
  
"I just thought they should now what they're getting into. The Forest is a dangerous place this time of night."  
  
Ron paled, his freckles standing out. "The Forest?" he croaked. "We can't go in there - there's all sorts of things. Werewolves, I heard."  
  
Another memory tickled the back of Harry's mind at this, but he shook it off.  
  
"Should've thought about werewolves before you got in trouble." Ron glared at Draco and Harry, but said nothing else.  
  
"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, with a gleeful look at the kids. "I'm sure I won't be seeing you then."  
  
"Just when we thought Snape was the most sadistic man in Hogwarts," Harry muttered, staring at Filch's retreating back.  
  
"Right then," said Hagrid. "Now listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks." He pointed a lantern into the trees, down a winding path. "Look there. See that silvery stuff on the ground? That's unicorn blood. One's been hurt badly by summat. It's the second time this week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing and we might have ter .... put it out of its misery. Right, we're gonna split inter two parties once we get in a bit farther an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood  
  
all over the place, it must've been staggerin' around."  
  
The Forest was silent. In the moonlight, Harry saw Hagrid look a little worried.  
  
"Could a werewolf really be killing the unicorns?" Draco asked.  
  
Hagrid shook his head. "Not fast enough. It's not easy ter catch a unicorn. Bu' if it's this badly hurt, it can't've gone far - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"  
  
Into the clearing came .....  
  
A centaur? Harry thought in wonder.  
  
To the waist it was a man, with red hair and a beard, but below that was a horse's chestnut body.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. He walked forward and shook his hand.  
  
"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. "Who are your young friends?"  
  
"Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur."  
  
"We'd noticed," quipped Draco.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Ronan. "Students, are you? Do you learn much, up at the school?"  
  
"A bit," said Ron. Harry jumped: he had almost forgotten the red-head was there.  
  
"Well, that's something."  
  
"Listen," Hagrid said. "I'm glad we've run inter yeh, ' cause there's a unicorn been hurt - you seen anythin'?"  
  
Ronan tilted his head up towards the sky and sighed. "Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past, so it is now."  
  
Hagrid went on impatiently. "Yeah, but have yeh seen anythin'?" he repeated.  
  
Ronan stayed silent and the trees behind him moved. Hagrid noticeably went on guard, but it was only another centaur. Black-haired and bodied, it addressed Hagrid.  
  
"Good evening, Hagrid. I hope you're well."  
  
"Hullo, Bane. I've just bin askin' Ronan if he'd seen anythin' odd lately. A unicorn's bin injured."  
  
Bane walked over next to Ronan and also looked skywards.  
  
"Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright."  
  
"The God of War," Harry whispered. Both centaurs whipped their heads up and stared at Harry.  
  
"That's right." Ronan smiled. "Perhaps you learn more at that school then you think, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he heard Ron gasp behind him.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"We centaurs have our ways." Harry glanced to the stars and Ronan winked at him. "Be careful, the Forest hides many secrets." The pair galloped out of the clearing.  
  
Harry turned back around and saw Ron staring at him, mouth agape. "Tell anyone about this, Weasley, and I'll blast you six ways from next Thursday."  
  
Ron just gulped and nodded his head.  
  
"This is where we split up," said Hagrid. "Harry, you and Fang go tha' way. Draco, yeh'll come with me. An' Weasley - "  
  
"I want Fang," Ron said quickly.  
  
I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," mumbled Draco.  
  
"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid continued, ignoring Draco. "If any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now. That's it. An' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll come an' find yeh. Let's go."  
  
Harry and Ron walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the Forest, until the path was so thin they had to walked down in sideways. The blood was appearing more often as though the creature had thrashed around in pain.  
  
"Do Fred and George know who you are?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Weasley," replied Harry shortly.  
  
"How come - " But he stopped when they reached a clearing. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground.  
  
It was the unicorn. And it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. It's mane was spread across the dark leaves and it's slender legs stuck out at odd angles.  
  
Ron stepped forward and Harry was about to follow him when a sudden pain shot through his scar.  
  
A hooded figure burst out of the shadows and crept towards the unicorn. It bent it's head and began to drink it's blood ....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed and he bolted - so did Fang. The cloaked figure looked Harry right in the eyes and slowly slithered towards him.  
  
The pain in his head was more intense than it ever had been before. A cloud of silver filled his sight and he staggered backwards. The sound of hooves came behind him and Harry turned towards the noise. Whoever it was swore as he fell to his knees.  
  
It took a few minutes for his vision to clear, but when he could see again, the figure was gone and a centaur with blond-hair was standing above him.  
  
"Are you alright, my Lord?" he asked as he pulled Harry up.  
  
"I'm fine - what did you just call me?"  
  
"You are the Silver One, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but - "  
  
"The Forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." He lowered himself to the ground as Harry clambered on. "My name is Firenze, by the way."  
  
Suddenly, Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bane thundered. "Have you no shame? You have a human on your back!"  
  
"The quicker he leaves the Forest, the better."  
  
"What have you told him? You seem to have forgotten that we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. It's not your place to meddle in the affairs of humans!"  
  
"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," Ronan interjected nervously.  
  
"The best!" Bane exclaimed angrily. "Centaurs are supposed to only be concern with what is foretold!"  
  
"Did you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed back. "Do you not know why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this Forest, with humans alongside me if I must."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Don't you know who he is?"  
  
"The Potter boy. What does - "  
  
"He's the Silver One, Bane."  
  
Bane looked shocked as Ronan whipped his head up, looking Harry deep in the eyes.  
  
"Do you know what will happen if he dies?" Firenze said fiercely.  
  
"The Balance will be disrupted," said Ronan quietly. "Go. Take him out of here as fast as you can."  
  
"What was that about?" Harry questioned whisked through the woods.  
  
"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenze asked.  
  
Harry was startled by the sudden question. "It'll keep you alive, even if you're an inch from death," he answered without thinking.  
  
"Correct. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. To have slain something so pure and defenseless , will cause you to have a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."  
  
"If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"  
  
"It is. Unless you only need to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will cause you to never die."  
  
"The Philosopher's Stone! But who - "  
  
"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power? Who has clung desperately to life, awaiting a chance to truly live again?"  
  
Harry's heart dropped. "You mean, that was Vol - "  
  
"Harry! Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Draco and Hagrid were running down the path.  
  
"I'm fine," he reply, still deep in thought. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in the clearing back there."  
  
"This is where I leave you then, my Lord," Firenze whispered into Harry's ear. "You are safe now." Harry slid off his back. "Good luck. The planets have been read wrongly before, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having asked Ron to tell the twins and Hermione to meet him, Harry and the gang corrugated in usual their classroom. Harry quickly filled them all in on what happened in the Forest.  
  
He couldn't sit down, with all the adrenaline racing through his veins, and paced around in front of his wide-eyed friends.  
  
"Whoever it is wants the stone for Voldemort ... and Voldemort's waiting in the Forest .... "  
  
"Please stop saying his name," said Fred, flinching.  
  
Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved me, but it seemed like he shouldn't have ... Bane was furious .... he was going on about interfering with the planets .... they must say Voldemort's coming back .... it would explain Mars being bright ..... war must be coming .... I guess Bane meant Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me .... Maybe that's written in the stars as well."  
  
"Stop saying his name!" George hissed.  
  
"So now we've just got to wait until the Stone is stolen. Then Voldemort will be able to come back and finish me off .... I suppose Bane'll be happy," he finished bitterly.  
  
"Harry," Cho spoke up. "Everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You- Know- Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't dare touch you."  
  
"She's right," agreed Draco. "And who says the centaurs are right anyway?"  
  
"It's sounds like fortune-telling," Hermione replied logically. "And Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."  
  
As the group continues to discuss what to do, Harry was lost in his own thoughts, the part he hadn't mentioned. Why had Firenze called him 'my Lord'?  
  
It seemed another talk with Albus might be in order. 


	26. 25 The Pains of Final Exams

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It was originally longer, but it won't fit together right and I feel bad about holding it hostage any longer. So here you go. The next one should be out (hopefully) in the next week.  
  
And thanks to all of my reviewers. My computer is being screwy as usual, so I don't have all your names on you, but your reviews mean a lot to me. Happy reading!**  
  
_CH25: The Pains of Final Exams_  
  
As the group continues to discuss what to do, Harry was lost in his own thoughts, the part he hadn't mentioned. Why had Firenze called him 'my Lord'?  
  
It seemed another talk with Albus might be in order.  
  
Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration as he headed down the stairs from Albus' office. It was empty. Again.  
  
The Headmaster had been disappearing quite often on 'Ministry Business'. It was almost as if he knew that Harry wanted to have a talk with him.  
  
'That can't be it,' Harry chided himself. 'Albus wouldn't hide from me.'  
  
Right?

* * *

But Harry had a bigger worry than Albus Dumbledore's mysterious behavior and a more fearsome problem than the Dark Lord: End-of-the-Year exams were soon upon them.  
  
No one knew how the teachers expected them to concentrate in the steaming hot classrooms, let alone pay enough attention to pass. But the heat didn't make the professors any more lenient.  
  
Of course, these weren't exactly normal exams, once you got past the written part.  
  
Professor Flitwick called them up one by one to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across his desk. In Transfiguration, they had to turn a mouse into a snuff-box. You don't know how amusing it is to see a snuff-box climb up McGonagall leg ......  
  
The worst, by far, was Potions where Snape breathed down their necks while they tried to remember how to make Forgetfulness potions. If only they could use some of that potion to forget the memory of the exam .....  
  
Or for Harry to forget the stabbing pains he'd been experiencing in his forehead since his trip into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'It's a warning,' Harry decided one sleepless night. 'Something's coming. And I've got a feeling we're not going to like it.'

* * *

Voldemort was, for lack of a better term, bored. And impatient. They knew how to get in. They just needed the opportune moment ........  
  
He gave a long-suffering sigh as he listened to Quirrell drone on, something about the quills being bewitched with Anti-Cheating Charms. 'If I have to listen to this voice any longer, I might just kill him', Voldemort mused. 'If only I didn't need the sniveling whelp so much ..... '  
  
Although he loathed to admit it, the Dark Lord needed this weakling. But not for much longer. 'Soon,' he thought. 'Soon I will have my body back. Soon I will be back to my former glory, wreaking havoc on an trembling world.'  
  
The sound of rustling parchment and writing reached his ears and he smirked. Ah, young, learning minds, able to be bent to his wishes. How many would he be able to control? And how many would be too foolish to accept his greatness? He reached out with his minds, scanning the thoughts of the students, marking their potential. Until he stopped cold.  
  
That magic. The silver-tinged soul that swirled around you like a shield, that cut through you like a bitting wind. He hadn't felt that since ....  
  
'Quirrell!'  
  
'Ye-yes, my Lord?' the Professor though back feebly.  
  
'That boy. The one sitting in the last row, next to the window. Who is he?'  
  
'Evan Andrews.'  
  
'Andrews.' A slow smile spread across Voldemort's face. 'Yes, I'll need to have a talk with this boy.'

* * *

Finally, it was over. After hours of answering pointless questions about Uric the Oddball and Gwendolen of Raul, they were free.  
  
Draco let out a whoop as they walked down the corridor. "I can't believe we're done!"  
  
Harry just grinned, but Hermione was fretting. "Oh, I do hope I got 14 b right on the Charms exam. I read it over and over, but I'm not sure I answered it fully - "  
  
"Relax, Hermione. There's nothing you can do about it now." As the girl continued muttering under her breath, Draco mouthed 'What a nutter' to his best friend and pulled a face. Hermione's head snapped up.  
  
"I saw that, Draco!" She pulled out her wand. "And you better hope I got 14 b wrong because I fully intend to use it on you right now!" Draco gulped and ducked behind a laughing a Harry.  
  
"I was just kidding!" he said defensively, before quickly changing the subject. "Let's go out by the lake. Cho and the Twins said they'd meet us there after they finished their Potions exam."  
  
"Which could be ages," said Harry, still chuckling. "And I need to go see if I can catch up with Albus."  
  
"What is it that you need to talk to him about so badly?"  
  
"Nothing," he responded automatically. Seeing the looks his friends were exchanging, he added, "Well, it's probably nothing. I'll tell you as soon as I find out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See you, Andy."  
  
Harry whistled a random tune as he turned the corner towards the Headmaster's office. Then the world went black. 


	27. 26 Abduction

_**Chapter 26: Abduction**_  
  
_Harry whistled a random tune as he turned the corner towards the Headmaster's office. Then the world went black._

* * *

"He better have a good excuse why he didn't show up," muttered a dripping-wet Draco angrily. Cho and Hermione followed behind him, giggling. He glared at them. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Cardinal rule of being a Gryffindor, Draco," grinned Hermione. "'Never trust a Weasley twin.'"   
  
Draco ignored her, mumbling angrily about red-haired demons and "squid treats" ....

... until he fell flat on his face, sending the girls into new peals of laughter.   
  
"Who leaves their - " He stopped when he saw what he had tripped over. "What a minute, this is Andy's bag."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore!" called Cho, pounding on the wall behind the gargoyle. "Headmaster!"  
  
She looked at the worried Draco and Hermione fearfully. "We've got to find the twins."  
  
"And Andy."

* * *

The boy in question was currently very ... uncomfortable. He shifted on the cold stone floor and blearily opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Potter."  
  
Harry snapped his head up at the sound of his real name and immediately regretted it. The world spun. But there was no mistaking that purple turban.  
  
He swallowed down his nausea and spoke up. "Hello, Professor. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
You were right, he is amusing, Quirrell."  
  
Harry paled at the high pitched voice that seemed to come from nowhere. That was unmistakable as well.   
  
"Voldemort."

* * *

Hermione burst into the Common Room, startling several students studying by the fire. The Twins barely glanced up when she entered.  
  
Her first words to them changed that.  
  
"Andy's missing."

* * *

"I want to speak with him, face to face."  
  
"Master," Quirrell stuttered. "You're not strong enough."  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Slowly, Quirrell turned around and let the turban drop.  
  
Harry took in a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my God."

* * *

"Where could he be?" Cho asked, wringing her hands worriedly.  
  
Draco patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him."  
  
"Who knows, maybe he just lost track of time and is off wandering somewhere," said George.  
  
"Or talking with a Professor," added Fred. Neither of them sounded too sure.  
  
"I think I know where he is," whispered Hermione. All eyes turned to her. "It's just a feeling but .... " She took a deep breath. "I think he's down the trapdoor."


	28. 27 Musical Mayhem

**A/N: I finally managed to get a chapter up! Woo-hoo!**

CH27: Musical Mayhem  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a quiet peaceful place. It was a castle conductive to learning and the nurturing of the young minds that passed through its halls. Like the ones that were sneaking down an aforementioned hall in the dead of night, intent on rescuing their friend from the clutches of an evil overlord. And stepping on each others' heals.  
  
"I still say this is absolutely nuts," said Draco, finally breaking the silence. "Maybe Andy finally caught up with Dumbledore and they are off discussing ... lemon drops and socks right now, and we're just wandering down here for now reason – "  
  
"Do you realize how utterly ridiculous that sounds?" Cho mumble offhandedly.  
  
"You know I'm right, Draco," whispered Hermione.  
  
"I know." He sighed. "I just wish ... but we'll get him back, won't we?"  
  
Fred clasped his shoulder. "Of course we will," he said, oddly solemn.  
  
"We have to," added George. The group lapsed into silence until they reached the door to the Third Floor Corridor. It was wide open.  
  
"You're always right, Hermione," Draco said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't."  
  
Cho wiped at her eyes. "Stop talking like that!" The group looked her, shocked at the outburst. "You're talking about Andy like he's already – dead – and you have no right to – maybe he went down there to save the stone by himself – maybe ... whoever it is that is after the Stone has no idea how to get down there – maybe Andy is perfectly safe ... "She trailed off. "We have to have hope at least."  
  
"Cho's right." Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Now," he changed the subject. "How are we going to get past that dog?"  
  
George smirked, his face looking menacing in the dim light. "Just leave that up to Fred and me."  
  
"Why did we agree to do this?" Fred moaned as he stared in horror at Fluffy's fangs.  
  
"Because we are Gryffindors and brave and they need Hermione's brain for later," answered George. He swayed slightly from side to side and the dog's heads followed him. "I think we have its attention."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Do I have to think of everything?"  
  
Fred scowled and tentatively took a step forward. "Knock, knock." Silence. He tried again, louder this time. "Knock, knock!"  
  
"Who's there?" George said, catching on.  
  
"A big, scary, three-headed dog."  
  
"A big, scary, three-headed dog who?"  
  
"That's what I want on my tombstone."  
  
"That wasn't a very funny joke."  
  
"I'm not feeling very funny right now!"  
  
"Would you two stop bickering!" scolded Hermione. "What you are doing is obviously not working!"  
  
"Then what would you have us do, oh great Queen of Knowledge?"  
  
"I don't know – knock it out or put it to sleep or something!"  
  
"You know, George," Fred mused. "That's not a half bad idea."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Do you remember that song Bill used to sing to get Ginny to sleep when she was little?"  
  
"Like it was yesterday, dear brother of mine."  
  
"You are going to serenade the monster?" Draco clapped a hand to his forehead. "This I've got to see."  
  
The Twins ignored him. "On three?" asked Fred.  
  
"One," George began.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three," they said together and then broke out in song. Complete with matching dance routine.  
  
_"Senor Don Gato was a cat. _

_On a high, red roof, Don Gato sat. _

_He went there to read a letter, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_Where the reading light was better, Meow, meow, meow! _

_'twas a love letter for Don Gato!"  
_  
Draco, Hermione, and Cho just stared in disbelief.  
  
_"The note was from a lady cat. _

_Who was fluffy, white, and nice and fat. _

_There was not a sweeter kitty, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_In the country or the city, Meow, meow, meow! _

_And she said she'd wed Don Gato."_  
  
Fluffy's six eyelids started to droop.  
  
_"Oh, Don Gato jumped so happily. _

_He fell off the roof and broke his knee. _

_Broke his ribs and all his whiskers, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_And his little solar plexus, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_'Ay Carumba,' said Don Gato."_  
  
The creatures legs started to give way and it sank to the floor.  
  
_"The doctors all came on the run. _

_Just to see if something could be done. _

_And they held a consultation, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_On how to help and saw their patient, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_On how to save Senor Don Gato."  
_  
The three friends' eyes widened at the sight on the almost unconscious dog.  
  
_"Though the doctors all tried and tried, _

_Poor Senor Don Gato up and died. _

_Oh it wasn't very merry, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_Going to the cemetery, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_For the ending on Don Gato."_  
  
Fluffy finally rested its heads on its paws. Fred motioned for them to head over to the trapdoor.  
  
Draco shot them an incredulous look. "Who knew they had that kind of musical talent?" he quipped sarcastically.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "You know what they say: Music soothes the savage beast."  
  
As they crept around the massive tail, they listened to the last verse of the song.  
  
_"The funeral passed the market square. _

_Such a smell of fish was in the air. _

_Though the funeral was slated, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_He became reanimated, _

_Meow, meow, meow! _

_He came back to life Don Gato!"_  
  
When the last words had been spoken, Fluffy started to stir.  
  
"You guys go on ahead without us," mouthed George and he and his brother broke into a very _interesting_ version of "Head, shoulders, knees, and toes." Though not with those specific body parts.  
  
Draco peered into the abyss below. "Well, here goes nothing." And he jumped in. Cho looked nervously over the edge, trying to get a glimpse of the blond-haired boy. At last, his voice drifted back up to them. "It's okay! There's something here to break your fall!"  
  
When the girls had reached the bottom, Draco shuddered. "Can you believe those two?" He motioned to the small square of light far above them, from where a musical rendition of "There once was a girl Nantucket," was wafting down. "Those are mental images I don't need, thank you very much."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's get going. Andy's been missing for hours now." The mood turned somber again as they remember what this trip was for.  
  
"What is this stuff anyway?" Cho patted the ground beside her, only to feel it ... moving? "Oh, no – Draco!"  
  
While they were talking, the plant-they-had-fallen-on's tendrils had wound their way around Draco's legs. Hermione and Cho struggled against the bonds and moved to the side of the corridor.  
  
"Help!" he cried. "Wait! This is Devil's Snare!" Hermione's declaration was not met with the gratitude she expected.  
  
"Really, you don't say." Draco clawed at the vines that were now around his stomach. "How do you kill it?"  
  
"Well, it likes the dark and damp, so ... "  
  
"We need a fire!" Cho exclaimed. Then she looked despondent. "But we've got no matches."  
  
Hermione harrumphed and pointed her wand at the plant, shooting out the same blue-bell flames that they had used to warm their hands by that winter.  
  
Draco kicked away the charred plant-remains. "Death creature," he muttered.  
  
"Or we could do that," said Cho, sheepishly.  
  
"I now know who not to ask for advice in a crisis." Cho looked put-out.  
  
"Come on." Hermione yanked their arms and pulled them down a dark passageway. "Don't worry, Andy," she said to herself. "The cavalry's coming."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, no Harry in this chapter.**


	29. 28 Tribulation

**A/N: I had wanted this chapter to be longer, but it's 3 a.m. and I'm tired. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I wrote the last chapter this late, or early, and I made tons of them. I still have to go back and fix them. If anyone notices any, please tell me. Thanks.**

CH28: Tribulation

Harry watched as Quirrell paced around the small stone room they were in, Voldemort's cruel, red eyes staring out the back of his head. The Professor muttered to himself and glanced every so often at a door towards the back of the chamber. Finally, Voldemort broke the routine.

"It is time."

"Come, Potter." Quirrell roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we?" questioned Harry, still shooting somewhat fearful glances at his two-faced captor. The pale, snake-like face staring out of his Defense teacher's skull was sure to give him nightmares for years to come.

"We are beneath the school," he answered. "Now come." He yanked Harry's arm and dragged him through the entryway. As soon as they passed, the door slammed shut behind them and burst into fire. Similar flames shot up on the other side of the room.

Quirrell unceremoniously dropped Harry back down to the floor and walked into the center. Harry raised his head from the floor and followed his progress. There was a long table standing there, lined with glass bottles of all shapes and sizes. A roll of parchment lay next to them. Quirrell picked it up and read:

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven with let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand on either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Harry's eyes widened at the poem and he smiled. He could almost see Hermione bouncing in excitement over this logic puzzle. Then his thoughts turned darker. He only hoped that he would survive to see that again.

"What do we do, My Lord?" Quirrell asked shakily, once he was done with the poem.

Voldemort's thin eyes narrowed almost out of existence. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "The small one will get me through." Quirrell picked up the bottle and took a sip of the contents, shuddering. "Give some to the boy, too." Harry clenched his mouth shut. "And make sure to leave some for our guests. They should be here soon."

Harry couldn't help himself. "What 'guests'?" Quirrell took the opportunity to force feed some of the liquid to him. Harry choked and sputtered, ice coursing through his veins.

"Ah, Harry, you forget," Voldemort smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah?" challenged Harry, feeling slightly braver despite the chills raking his body. "Well, I'm a raven."

A high, cold laugh echoed against the stones as they plunged into jet-black flames.

* * *

"Wand – Cauldron – Broomstick – Shoot!" Draco looked down at his and Cho's hands: he had a finger sticking out, while she had two. "Ha!" he crowed. "Wands burns broomstick, I win!" He pushed her slightly towards the open chamber. "You get to go face the metal birds."

"That is, by far, one of the most foolish games I have ever seen," Hermione remarked scornfully, then returned her gaze back up to the roof where hundreds of birds were soaring back and forth. "I mean, who would want a cauldron as a weapon going into a duel over a wand – " She paused. "Wait, did you say 'metal birds'?"

Draco shrugged. "Of course. They're glistening. Last time I checked, real birds didn't do that."

"Why would they guard the Stone with metal birds?" Cho asked, squinting up at the mechanical creatures. "Hold on a second. They aren't birds, they're keys!" She stepped further into the room. Seeing that the keys didn't attack her, Draco and Hermione followed. They walked up to the door on the opposite end of the room.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "**Alohomora!"** Cho tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Look over there." Draco pointed towards the side wall of the room. The girls followed his gaze to two broomsticks leaning up against the wall. "We must have to fly up and catch the right one."

"But there are hundreds!" cried Cho in dismay.

He examined the door. "We're probably looking for a big, old fashioned one. Most likely silver, like the handle." He went over a grabbed a broom. "So, which one of you lovely ladies wants to come with me?"

Hermione backed up, hands held out in front of her as if they could ward off the evil of the broom. "No, thank you. I'd prefer to stay on the ground."

"Suit yourself. But I intend to make it my personal mission for you to get over your fear of flying some day." He and Cho took off into the air, scanning the flock.

"This would be so much easier if we had Andy with us," Cho muttered, swerving in and out of the keys' paths.

"Well, the sooner we catch this thing, the sooner we can see him again."

* * *

Harry fell to the floor. Again. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself back up, struggling against the bonds on his limbs. "Could you stop doing that?"

But both Voldemort and Quirrell ignored him. They slowly made their way closer to the only object within the room: a large gilded mirror.

The Mirror of Erised.

Quirrell stared, transfixed by the image in its surface. "I see the Stone, My Lord. I have it in my hands and I'm giving it to you."

"But where is it?" Voldemort asked impatiently. Quirrell's eyes took on a slightly glassy look.

Albus' words came back to Harry as he watched the scene unfold. _'Many have wasted away before the Mirror, for it gives neither knowledge nor truth. They were entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.'_

Harry closed his eyes. Let's hope that this was one of those times.

* * *

"I've got it!" yelled Draco, clutching a silver, blue-winged key in his fist. His friends cheered.

Hermione smiled brightly from her spot on the ground. "Good. Now lets – "She was cut off by a low grumble coming from the shadows.

It emerged, with its dull gray skin and beady eyes, dragging its club along the floor. A troll, twice the size of the one they had fought on Halloween. Hermione was surprised they hadn't smelt it coming.

"Uh-oh."


	30. 29 Showdown

**A/N: Well here it is - the ending of the Stone scene. I hope you guys like it.**

CH29: Showdown

_Previous Chapter: It emerged, with its dull gray skin and beady eyes, dragging its club along the floor. A troll, twice the size of the one they had fought on Halloween. Hermione was surprised they hadn't smelt it coming._

"_Uh-oh."_

"Quick!" Draco zoomed down past Hermione and tossed her the key. She caught it and shoved it into the lock. _Click!_ The door creaked open.

"Come on!" She shouted, and then looked back at the soaring pair. "Oh, no ..."

Cho was caught in a corner, the troll slowly advancing towards her. She darted to the left, only to have the creature raise its club and smash it into the wall in front of her, showering the ground with pebbles. She screamed.

"Hold on, Cho!" Hermione stood, transfixed, as Draco flew over the troll's bumpy head, skimming its hair. It raised one of its cumbersome arms and swatted at him, but missed due to its slow reflexes. Draco grabbed Cho's hand. "On three, we dive, okay?" he muttered out the corner of his mouth, eyes locked on the troll. "One – two – three!" They dove straight down, almost hitting the floor, before they shot back up and rocketed through the troll's legs. It bent over and looked at them upside down.

Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed to door open further to allow them to fly through. The troll headed for the door, but it was too late: the entryway was closed. They could hear the club bashing against the wall to no avail on the other side.

"That was close." Cho leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thanks." He blushed.

"Don't mention it."

Hermione cleared her throat. "If you two are done, look."

They turned around and the hall lit up. The room was a giant chessboard.

Draco cautiously walked forward. He reached out and touched one the closest piece: a black Knight. "Wow, this is incredible."

"What do we do now?" asked Cho.

"I think – I think we have to become the chess pieces." The Knight came to life and nodded his head. Draco jumped back a bit, startled. "And I think he agrees with me." He looked at Hermione and Cho. "Now, there's no easy way to say this – "

"We know we are rubbish at chess," Hermione interrupted. "What do you want us to do?"

He pointed at the board. "Hermione, you become the bishop, and Cho, you take the place of the castle." He glanced up at the Knight and smiled. "Would you mind sitting this one out, mate?" The horse neighed and joined the bishop and rook and the side of the board.

"Now, white plays first." The pawn across from Cho moved two squares forward. "And, now it's our turn."

Each part of the set moved out, Draco directing them like a drill sergeant. The white side was moving ahead mercilessly and Draco was dragged down a bit by the fact that he had real people to protect. He winced every time a black piece was taken. Soon the board was littered with marble of both colors.

Draco surveyed the scene before him. "Yes," he mumbled. "It's the only way." The white bishop glared at him, with its blank face. He turned to Hermione. "After I make this move, take four steps diagonally to the right." He started to move himself.

"Draco, what are – " Both girls realized what he was doing at the same time. "No!"

The bishop slammed him over the head and he crumpled to the ground. Cho tried to go to him.

"Wait!" At Hermione's command, she stopped. Hermione moved where Draco had told her to and the King threw his crown at her feet. They rushed over to check on Draco.

"Is he okay?" Cho asked, tearfully.

"I – I don't know. I think he's just unconscious." She looked over to where there was now a clear path to the next chamber. "We have to go, Cho."

"But Draco – "

"You stay here," she said, quietly. "I'll go."

"Are you sure."

"Positive." She forced a smile. "Wish me luck." And she stood up and left.

"Good-luck," Cho whispered.

* * *

When Hermione entered the next room, flames sprung up, blocking the doors out. She moved towards the center of the room. A small bottle stood out of place in the line, sitting on the edge of a poem. It was half-empty.

She skimmed the words, grinning slightly, and she downed to contents. She shivered and looked at the fire.

'_We've seen Hagrid's protection, and Sprout's. The keys were probably Professor Flitwick's and the troll would have been Quirrell's. McGonagall enchanted the chessboard. And the potion is obviously Snape. What's left?'_

Hermione shook her head and entered the flames.

'_Whatever it is, I'm coming, Andy.'_

_

* * *

_

__

"Amazing," Quirrell said, breathily. Voldemort frowned for a moment, before a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Potter, come here." As he said those words, the ropes around Harry's legs disappeared. He stood up and uneasily made his way to the mirror. His hidden scar throbbed in pain.

"What do you want?"

"Take a look in the mirror. Tell me what you see."

Harry stepped closer, eager to see his family again, even though he knew they weren't real. But, instead, he saw himself alone. Puzzled, he leaned in closer.

Mirror-Harry looked back at him, fearfully, before smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out ... the Stone?!? He put a finger to his lips and dropped the rock back into his pocket.

Harry felt a sudden weight against his leg. He had the Stone.

"Well?" Voldemort asked with irritation. "What do you see?"

"I see ... I see ... "Harry stared at him innocently.

"Spit it out, boy!"

"I see you burning in hell," he snarled and he made a break for the door.

"Stop!" Harry found his legs glued to the floor. Voldemort glared at him. "I will not be spoken to like that, you insolent little – " He stopped as a small intake of breath was echoed around the chamber. "Well, well, it looks like our guests have finally arrived." Harry looked up and his stomach sunk in dread. Hermione stood at the top of the room. "Only one? We seem to have lost some along the way."

"No," Harry gasped and suddenly his legs were moving again. He stood in front of Hermione, shielding her from Quirrell and the Dark Lord. "Stay away from her."

"That's not very nice, Harry. You act as if I'm some kind of monster." He mockingly pouted. "I thought you would have wanted to see your friends one last time before you die." A small explosion rocked the chamber and Harry hurtled through the air away from Hermione. He hit a wall and crumpled.

"Andy!" Hermione shouted. She watched, shell-shocked at Harry's unmoving form. She snapped out of it and rushed towards him, only to smack into an invisible wall. "Harry!" she called, pushing against the barrier in vain. "Please, wake up!"

Harry moaned and rolled over. He pulled himself of the ground, nose bleeding. "You'll have – to do – better than that – Tom."

Voldemort's amused gaze darkened. "You know, Potter, you could be great. You have power. At my side, we could rule the world. I can give you whatever you want." He shot a look to the Mirror of Erised. "What is it that you really see?"

"I'll never join you!" Harry yelled.

"Too bad. You had you're chance. Quirrell?" His eyes flicked over to Hermione. "Kill her."

"NO!" Harry jumped, all his pain forgotten. He lunged at Quirrell, knocking the wand out of the man's hand. The Professor turned to him.

"Why, you – " He reached up to choke Harry. Though his air supply was being cut off, Harry thought he could smell ... burning flesh?

"Master, my skin!" Quirrell shrieked. His hands were on fire. Without thinking, Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face, ignoring the tormented cries.

Quirrell collapsed, face-first, into the ground. Voldemort's enraged face stared up at him and a black mist started to pour out of Quirrell's lifeless body.

"You know what I really see, Tom?" Harry mocked, even though the world was hazy and there were spots dancing in his vision. "I see the one thing you took from me."

He passed out, the world of a high maniacal laughter and Hermione's screams fading into nothing.


	31. 30 Conversations In The Wing

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. The next, and probably last, chapter will be up soon.**

_**A/N2: Oh my gosh! Thanks to **Sauron the Deciever_ **_for pointing out to me that I wrote Penelope instead of Pernelle. Ooops!_**

CH30: Conversations In The Wing

The first thing Harry was aware of after the blackness ended was that his eyes burned. He groaned slightly and rolled over. He vaguely remembered his eye doctor telling him not to fall asleep with his contacts in. This must be why. He sluggishly tried to raise an arm to his face, only to have it hit the mattress with a thump after only a few inches.

'_That's odd'_ he thought. Then he remembered. _'The mirror.'_ Pushing away his exhaustion, he sat straight up in the bed. _'Hermione!'_

"Calm down, Harry," said a voice beside him, their image blurry. "Here. Let me help you with that." Harry felt a burst of cool moisture in his eyes and the figure of Albus Dumbledore came back into focus, his silver beard only outshined by the vast whiteness of the Hospital Wing walls. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Hermione?" he asked immediately. "What happened? Are my friends okay?"

"Relax. Everything's fine. Jellybean?"

"Albus ... "he growled, but the older wizard just chuckled.

"Your friends are fine. They are pretty concerned about you, but other than that ... "

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours. You have the miraculous ring of yours to thank."

"My ring?" He fingered the chain on his neck.

"Harry, a Phoenix Ring has miraculous healing properties."

"Oh." Harry bit his lip in thought before speaking up again. "What happened down there with Voldemort and Quirrell?"

"You don't recall?"

"I can remember up until the point where he was going after Hermione. Are you sure she's alright?"

"She's fine. Thanks to you." At Harry's puzzled look, he elaborated. "Child, do you know why the Killing Curse rebounded on Voldemort all those years ago?"

"You said it was because of my being the Silver One ... "he trailed off, puzzled.

"That is why you survived, yes. But it rebounded on Voldemort because of your mother. Lily died to protect you as a baby. And in that sacrifice she left a trace of a power that can not be surpassed by anything. That power is now in you."

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Love, Harry. She left you love."

Harry reached up to wipe his eyes, again feeling moisture though it wasn't spell related this time. Albus politely looked towards the window.

"So," he questioned as soon as he got under control. "When I touched Quirrell – "

"– the love your mother left in you acted against the darkness in Quirrell's body and it burnt the evil out of him."

"And Quirrell?"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "He didn't make it."

Harry swallowed. He had killed a man. Hoping to drive those thoughts out of his head, he asked a different question. "What's going to happen to the Stone?"

"It will be destroyed."

"But Flammel!" Harry gaped. "And his wife! What will happen to them?"

"I had a long talk with Pernelle and we decided that it would be for the best. She has enough Elixir stored up to set her affairs in order and then she will die. But don't worry. She has lived a long and fulfilling life and his looking to the great beyond."

His brow wrinkled in thought. "Just Pernelle? What happened to Nicolas?"

"I'm afraid that book you got out of the library was a bit outdated. Nicolas passed on already. Eleven years ago, in fact. But you already knew that."

"I did – "He stopped. "Oh. Oh! That – that's how he knew how to make the Philosopher's Stone! He was – "

"Yes, Harry. Nicolas Flammel was the last Silver One."


	32. 31 Train Rides

CH31: Train Rides

Harry was shaken out of slumber by the slight vibrations of the seat beneath him. He blearily opened his eyes and smiled at the scene before him. Fred and George sat over in the corner, whispering excitedly to each other as Hermione rolled her eyes at them. Cho and Draco were opposite them, Cho beating Draco exponentially at Exploding Snap. None of them noticed he was awake.

He leaned back against the window and remembered.

* * *

_One day earlier ..._

"_Ready, Harry?" Hermione asked, clutching his arm tightly. Harry smiled exasperatedly. _

"_I'm fine. Really," he added at her skeptical look._

"_You almost died."_

"_Key word: almost."_

"_She's right, mate," said Draco, walking up beside them. "Are you sure you are up for this?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Not another one. Between the two of you and Madame Pomphrey, I'm surprised I don't have to spend the rest of my life wrapped in foam padding."_

"_You know," Draco mused, sharing a look with Hermione. "That might not be such a bad idea." Harry whacked him on the arm._

"_Alright, alright." Hermione grinned. "Let's go in. Everyone is waiting."_

_The three pushed open the Great Hall doors and the talking in the room stopped. Silence. Then whisperings broke out._

_Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze before separating from them and heading to the Gryffindor table._

_Harry and Draco slid into their spots across the table from Cho. "How are you feeling, Andy?" she asked, giving him a concerned look. Draco hid a snort in his napkin._

"_Never better," Harry answered shortly, elbowing his friend in the side, causing the blond boy to crack up with laughter. Cho gave him an odd look, but ignored it._

"_Anyway," she continued, changing the subject. "Have you talked to Fred and George yet?"_

"_No, Madame Pomphrey wouldn't let them into the ward after they brought that toilet seat by. Why?"_

"_You'll never believe what happened after they got back to the Tower that night."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow and Cho launched into her story. When she was done, Harry was gob smacked. _

"_Neville Longbottom did what?"_

_

* * *

_

__

"Hey, you're awake," Hermione said, moving over to sit at the end of Harry's seat. He bent his knees to give her more room. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the Feast," Harry replied, a faraway look on his face. He gazed over at the Twins. "I still haven't heard this story from your point of view yet."

George smirked. "And what a story it is."

"Gather 'round, children," Fred said, mimicking a wise voice.

* * *

_Three days earlier, 1 a.m. ..._

"_But I don't want to sleep," Hermione protested. "I want to see how Harry is."_

"_Dumbledore said he would be fine and that we could visit him tomorrow." Fred tugged on her arm, dragging her through the portrait hole._

"_And you need rest," George added, pulling her other arm._

"_I'm not tired." She was betrayed a minute later by the large yawn she let out. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired, but – "They stopped at the scene before him._

_Ronald Weasley was laying propped up against the couch, frozen in place. His eyes darted back and forth, terrified. A nervous looking Neville paced before him. He looked up when he heard them enter._

"_Thank Merlin someone came!" He wrung his hands. "I can't remember the countercurse."_

"_What – what happened here?" Fred asked, trying to control his chuckles. Ron shot him a dirty look as that was really the only thing he could do at the moment._

"_He ... he was trying to follow you," Neville explained. "He wanted to know where you were going. He said he thought it was unfair that you guys got to sneak out all the time and never got caught. I didn't know what was going on, but ... the way you left so quickly made me think that maybe whatever you were doing was really important. I told him he should just leave you alone, but he insisted and ... well, this was the only way I could think of to get him to stop! But I don't remember how to undo it!"_

_Fred and George collapsed to the floor, roaring. Hermione undid the charm, trying to hold in her laughter as well. Ron glared at each of them in turn, Neville the longest and hardest, before stalking up to his dorm room._

_

* * *

_

__

The compartment echoed with snickers. Harry wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I wish I could have been there."

"Neville really deserved what he got," Cho said, smiling. "Where is he anyway?"

"A bunch of Gryffindors pulled him into a compartment down the train," answered Hermione. "Everyone wants to hang out with the hero."

"Well, everyone except Ron," said Draco, mischievously.

* * *

_The Feast again ..._

"_Ah, the end of the year," Dumbledore said, standing and addressing his students. "The only way for us to start a new one. I hope that all of you have a wonderful summer and look forward to the start of next year as much as I do._

"_Now, it is time for one of my favorite Hogwarts traditions. The awarding of the House Cup." The room shook with applause and Dumbledore smiled. "In fourth place, Gryffindor with 360 points. In third, Ravenclaw with 375. In second, Hufflepuff with 430. And, finally, Slytherin in first, with 475!"_

_The clapping of the other tables was drowned out by the tumulus noise of the Slytherins. Harry clapped, slightly depressed. He had been in the Hospital wing for the last match of the season and Ravenclaw, one player short, had been trampled. He blamed the low number of points on himself. Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry could see Ron Weasley looking down a bit himself._

"_Yes, yes," Dumbledore went on. "Congratulations. However, I still have some more points to award." The grins of the Slytherins drooped somewhat and, up at the Head Table, Professor shot the Headmaster a very nasty look. Apparently, he knew what was coming next. "First, to Misters Fred and George Weasley. For amazing musical talent and a sense of humor that increases with every passing day, I award you 30 points each to Gryffindor!"_

_Fred and George stood up and bowed dramatically, before embracing and sobbing on each others shoulders._

"_Next," he said, when the Hall quieted again. "For amazing analytical skills and wonderful chess playing, 30 points go to Ravenclaw for Mr. Draco Malfoy!"_

_Draco turned a shade of red that could rival any of the Weasleys, but smiled anyway._

"_For having enough compassion to stay and help a friend, Ravenclaw receives another 30 points for Miss Cho Chang!"_

_Cho grinned at Draco and blushed._

"_Next, to Miss Hermione Granger, for quick thinking and a brilliant mind I haven't seen the likes of in many years, 30 points to Gryffindor!"_

"_And, to Mr. Evan Andrews." The room quieted and several people craned their necks to see Harry, but he only focused on Albus. He knew the wild rumors that were circling the school and how nobody knew exactly what had happened down there. The entire student body wasn't sure what was coming next, but they were on the edge of their seats in anticipation._

"_To Mr. Andrews, for pure courage because courage isn't just the absence of fear, but doing what you have to do even when you are afraid. 40 points to Ravenclaw!"_

_The noise in the hall almost blew out Harry's ear drums. There were several shouts of, "We are tied with Slytherin now!" from around the table and cries of "Congrats!" from the other Houses who had not wanted to see Slytherin win._

"_Yes, yes. I'm sure this comes to quite a shock to some of you, but I am not done yet." The Hall calmed down immediately. "No one can achieve greatness by themselves. We all need friends by our sides. For being a great friend and helping even when he wasn't even sure why he was, I award 30 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom!"_

_Harry jumped up in his seat, followed by all of his friends, clapping until his palms bruised. Neville looked shocked under the praises of his fellow students and Ron slid down in his seat, trying to hide under the table._

_

* * *

_

__

"We are pulling into King's Cross Station now," came a disembodied voice. "Please collect your trunks and exit the train."

Harry smiled at his friends as they stepped out the door. Fred and George were immediately engulfed by a mothering Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, my babies! I missed you so much! I almost had a conniption when I heard what you were up to at that school!"

"We'll see you next year guys!" Fred called over his mother's shoulder.

"Make sure to write!" George's voice was muffled by the arm across his face.

The rest of the group waved as they forced themselves through the throngs covering the platform. Many others called their names as they headed by, wishing them good luck and still celebrating from the feast the night before. Along the way, Cho got dragged off by her rambunctious younger brother and, laughing, she said good bye.

"Hermione!" A woman with very familiar bushy brown hair started walking up to them. Hermione ran over as soon as she saw them. "Mum! Dad!" She hugged her parents tightly, gushing over her exam scores. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes.

Exams had come out the day before and Hermione was proud of her grades. They topped the class, tied only by Harry. The girl was slightly disappointed at not being the best, but cheered up when Harry reminded her that he had all the information of the universe in his head and, of course, he would do well on exams.

Hermione let go of her parents and pulled Harry and Draco into her arms. "I'd better get lots of letters from both of you two," she said sternly, tears filling her eyes.

"It's only a couple of months, Hermione," Draco said, squeezing her arm.

"Yeah, after a week or so, you'll see how much better off you are without our terrible influences around," Harry joked. Hermione kissed them both on the cheeks and reluctantly pulled away.

"Mum said you might be able to visit this summer," Draco said as they watched Hermione go. "You can come right?"

"Of course. I'll see you, mate." He clapped Draco the back and walked over to the group near the entry way.

"Har – Andy!" Manda shouted, grabbing Harry into a bear hug. _'This seems to be happening a lot today,'_ he thought wryly.

"We missed you!" Elle said, ruffling his hair. Miss Weston stood behind them, smiling fondly at the boy she watched grow up.

"I miss you guys, too." Harry smiled. "Boy, do I have a story to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it. The last chapter of Corkscrews. Stay tuned for the second installment of this series, 'The Voices In The Walls', coming soon to a theater near you.**


End file.
